A Partir de Mañana
by blackcirce
Summary: Harry siempre había sido un prodigio, aunque nadie lo sabía. El mundo muggle era poco tolerante de la magia y el mundo mágico estaba lleno de prejuicios inútiles. Gracias a un ancestro Peverell descubre el mundo shinobi, donde lo normal y lo extraordinario conviven en paz. El lugar perfecto para su nueva familia. Se preguntaba si alguien recordaría a su ancestro, Rikudou Sennin...
1. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Harry Potter no son míos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Recuerdos<strong>

Harrison James Potter había cumplido su cometido. Había matado a Voldemort y había seguido las órdenes de Dumbledore aun en contra de su voluntad. De haber sido cualquier otra persona simplemente hubiera mandado a tomar vientos a Dumbledore, y al mundo en general, se hubiera mudado lo más lejos posible y habría rehecho su vida pero él era Harry Potter, el chico que sobrevivió. Desde el principio las cosas no habían sido fáciles para él, ni siquiera la vida misma.

Desde pequeño su vida había sido un infierno, casi literalmente. Vivía con sus parientes muggles, personas sin poderes, que le odiaban justamente por ser especial. Cuando cumplió 11 años y descubrió que era mago supo que las cosas iban a cambiar de un modo u otro, y estaba en lo cierto, pero no cambiaron para mejor. De hecho, había momentos en los que sí se había divertido pero pocas veces había conseguido ser realmente feliz. Éstos podía contarlos con los dedos de las manos. No obstante, no tenía dedos suficientes, ni aun contando los dedos de los pies, para numerar las múltiples veces en las que, solamente en Hogwarts, había sido infeliz. O había corrido su vida peligro mortal.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho las maletas y se habría largado, se habría cambiado de nombre y habría huido pero sabía que Dumbledore, ni el mundo mágico, al menos británico, iban a dejar de perseguirlo hasta que, por lo menos, matara a Voldemort. Por otra parte, con 11 años a dónde iba a ir. Estaba atado de manos y pies y eso no le gustaba para nada. No podía irse y desentenderse, bien, Harry haría todo lo posible por sobrevivir y salir victorioso y en cabeza. Y eso había hecho.

Desde su nacimiento había sido tremendamente extraordinario. Incluso su nacimiento había sido profetizado. Ser parte de algo especial significa ser especial también, y él lo era, y mucho. Cuando tenía apenas un mes de vida uno de sus llantos había roto todas las ventanas y vasos de la casa franca donde sus padres se escondían. El estropicio había servido para que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que su magia era propensa, aun sin quererlo, o quizás queriéndolo un poco, a producir grandes desastres. Quizás la primera vez habían sido las ventanas pero quién sabía la siguiente vez. Fue Dumbledore quién les convenció para atar su magia, al menos la mitad, y así Lily y James Potter obedecieron.

Harry sabía, había estudiado sus emociones y sentimientos, que a lo largo de los años se había sentido resentido para con sus padres. Primero, aun sin creer las mentiras de sus tíos, preguntándose irracionalmente porqué habrían muerto dejándolo solo. Después, preguntándose por qué sus padres le habrían dejado con los Dursley. Y, finalmente, preguntándose cómo es que sus padres no habían sido suficientemente fuertes como para protegerlos a todos. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que las cosas que a él le parecían obvias para otros muchos no lo eran tanto. Fue en ese entonces cuando se dio cuenta que él era más inteligente que la media. Algunos le habrían llamado genio. No obstante, era fácil darse cuenta por qué no había sido consciente de su propia inteligencia: había pensado que solo los Dursley eran así de idiotas. Nunca habría incluido a los demás adultos, niños o incluso a sus padres. Pero la cuestión es que para él lo eran.

Para Harry, crecer con los Dursley había sido una pesadilla, sabía que los demás hogares no eran como el suyo pero también le había servido para forjar su personalidad y su carácter. Con el paso del tiempo se volvió callado, observador, capaz de pasar desapercibido, un buen espía, un ladrón y, sobretodo, un superviviente. Tenía que darle gracias a los Dursley haber madurado tan deprisa porque, aunque no había tenido infancia alguna, cuando llegó a Hogwarts había estado más que preparado para entrever los engaños y mentiras en los que muchos otros querían atraparle. Harry, además, había adquirido gracias a los Dursley otra virtud y esta era la paciencia. Era tremendamente paciente y sabía que Dumbledore también lo era. Al final, había sido él quien ganó la silenciosa e invisible guerra con la muerte de Dumbledore y su paciencia se vio recompensada. Sabía que no tenía por qué matarlo él mismo, a pesar de quererlo, ya que Dumbledore era viejo y a lo largo de sus tantos años había hecho sinfín de enemigos.

Dumbledore, así como él mismo, tenía pocos amigos y bastantes aliados. Su máscara pública y su propia persona impedían que otros se acercaran a él sin ser intimidados, de forma tanto negativa como positiva, y eso significaba que pocos conocían íntimamente a Dumbledore como para ser sus amigos. Lo mismo le pasaba a él pero Harry, en cambio, tenía la endemoniada habilidad de salir de cualquier apuro. Además, Dumbledore tenía la seguridad de que él estaba en sus redes, de que su inteligencia era bastamente inferior, de haberle dejado débil con solo la mitad de su magia en su poder y de que había podido manipularlo a lo largo de los años. La cosa no podía ser más diferente.

Desde el primer momento en que Hagrid le informó al duende en Gringotts de que su llave, la única llave de _su_ fortuna _familiar_ se la había dado Dumbledore supo que las cosas no iban bien. Es curioso que fuera el mismo Hagrid, un fiel seguidor de Dumbledore, quien le hiciera darse cuenta de lo que escondía verdaderamente el director de Hogwarts. Había sido gracias a esa pequeña escena en Gringotts que Harry había comprendido que Dumbledore, y por consiguiente todos los aliados y esbirros de éste, no eran de fiar. ¿Qué tipo de persona deja a un bebé en pleno invierno en el portal de una casa en mitad de la noche con una carta? Fueran cuales fueran las intenciones de Dumbledore, por mucho que quisiera hacer el bien, sus formas no eran de su agrado.

Así pues, cuando conoció a los Weasley supo que tenía que andarse con cuidado. Dumbledore había movido ficha de nuevo, primero enviando a Hagrid, su más leal siervo, para lavarle el cerebro y luego haciendo que una familia aliada ganara su confianza y su amistad. De hecho, Harry había aparentado durante años ser amigo de muchos en Hogwarts pero en realidad no era amigo de nadie. Con el paso de los años se dio cuenta que George y Fred, así como Neville y Luna, eran realmente amigos y aliados suyos pero que, con las presencias abrumadoras de Ron y Hermione, habían sido ahuyentados de su lado. Decepcionado, aunque resignado puesto que sabía de antemano que Dumbledore no iba a dejarle escapar sus manipulaciones, se encogió de hombros. Tarde o temprano Harry iba a vengarse de todos.

Los años en Hogwarts pasaron tal y como él había esperado. Se dejó llevar por Ron y Hermione en varias aventuras, además de peligrosas, educativas y nunca mostró su verdadero yo a nadie. Él siempre había creído que la magia era algo maravilloso, sin limitaciones, y se dio cuenta que las verdaderas limitaciones eran las que uno mismo se imponía. Para él su magia no conocía obstáculo alguno; y eso que, hasta años después, no había podido acceder a la totalidad de su magia. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar la magia de su mismísima alma un conductor como la varita? ¿Por qué iba a necesitar recitar ridículas palabras en latín pudiendo visualizar aquello que quería? Al instante, después de su primera clase de Transformaciones, se dio cuenta que todo el mundo estaba idiotizado. Creían firmemente lo que McGonagall les explicaba solo porque era la profesora pero, ¿acaso la magia no podía hacer lo imposible? ¿Por qué existían leyes?

Harry, que leía casi tanto como Hermione en sus ratos libres a escondidas, había leído una vez a Arthur Clarke y una de sus frases le había calado hondo.

"La única posibilidad de descubrir los límites de lo posible es aventurarse un poco más allá de ellos, hacia lo imposible".

Sabía que había sido un punto culminante en su infancia, leer a Clarke, puesto que fue esa simple frase lo que le hizo pensar profundamente en los límites del hombre. A principios de 1900 nadie hubiera pensado que el hombre pudiera pisar la luna pero, sin embargo, en el 1981, cuando él nació, ese sueño ya no era una ilusión sino una realidad. Eso le había hecho darse cuenta que no había nada imposible, solo sueños difíciles que requieren esfuerzo para hacerse realidad. Así pues, sumó todos sus pensamientos filosóficos en su joven mente de 6 años y llegó a la conclusión de que _todo _era posible. Ergo, si todo es posible, también es posible lo imposible. Y, además, Harry era tremendamente afortunado. Al contrario de todos los demás que daban la magia por sentado él sabía que era la magia, o la energía interior que él poseía o cómo quisiera llamarla, la que le permitiría hacer cosas que los muggles tardarían siglos en realizar.

Cuando empezaron el tercer curso en Hogwarts y vio el gira-tiempos de Hermione se dio cuenta de que quizás él también estaba un poco idiotizado. A pesar de tener magia no había sido suficientemente abierto de mente y eso, aunque no le había perjudicado, significaba que no estaba usando su tiempo eficientemente. Desde ese momento decidió que las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente y, aunque nadie se dio cuenta, así fue.

Primero creó su propio gira-tiempos. Al contrario que el de Hermione el suyo era un simple reloj de pulsera con manillas. Él había querido que la magia del gira-tiempos original se replicara en su reloj y así fue. No obstante, en ese momento también se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo lo había hecho. El nuevo gira-tiempos estaba igual de encantado que el original porque él conocía la posibilidad de que el gira-tiempos funcionara de esa manera pero sin embargo no sabía qué encantamientos había puesto en el reloj ya que su magia solo había hecho lo que él quería. Eso le había demostrado que, aunque la mayoría de enseñanzas del mundo mágico eran obsoletas e inútiles para alguien como él, sí que había libros que podían enseñarle la teoría de la magia y sus inicios para que él pudiera entender cómo había hechizado el reloj sin usar un hechizo.

Hasta ese momento se había hecho pasar por un estudiante inteligente sí, pero no tanto como Hermione, quien siempre era la primera en captar los encantamientos. A él ya le estaba bien porque si mostraba su verdadero genio sabía que muchos enfurecerían de celos y Dumbledore fijaría sus ojos en él como un halcón a su presa. Aun así Harry no había tenido problema alguno con sus clases prácticas, sobre todo porque aunque decía el hechizo y movía la varita en una perfecta copia del profesor, era su magia la que replicaba el efecto y no sus palabras las que servían de algo. Podría haber bailado un tango mientras recitaba al son de un vals todos los patéticos encantamientos que sabía y habría hecho crecer un árbol si lo quisiera. Realmente estar entre semejante ridícula sociedad le divertía.

Su primera creación, su gira-tiempos, funcionaba moviendo las manillas en sentido contrario. Las pilas, al contrario de la electricidad, sí que funcionaban en entorno mágico así que él también las había hechizado para tener energía ilimitada. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mirar la hora del reloj y retrasar las manillas tanto como lo deseara. El reloj poco a poco corría el tiempo hasta que llegaba a su hora original y así él sabía cuánto tiempo tenía con el gira-tiempos; algo mucho más práctico y eficiente que el reloj de arena de Hermione.

Con éste pudo leer todas las noches los libros de Hogwarts que le interesaban, pudo entrenar su cuerpo y hacer todo lo que no podía hacer por las mañanas seguido de Hermione y Ron. Poco a poco estableció una rutina perfecta que le encantaba y le permitía espiar a sus supuestos amigos en secreto. Cuando le dejaban solo él únicamente tenía que emplear su gira-tiempos para espiarlos bajo su capa de invisibilidad y así estaba enterado de todo. Sin duda alguna, quien más secretos tenía en Hogwarts era él puesto que no solamente guardaba sus propios secretos sino los de todos. Espiaba a los Slytherin, a los Ravenclaw, a los Hufflepuff, a su propia casa, a los profesores, a la gente de Hogsmeade… Bajo su capa de invisibilidad y con su magia cubriéndole como una burbuja pasaba totalmente desapercibido puesto que nadie podía verle, ni olerle, ni escucharle, ni sentir su magia la cual cumplía sus deseos de pasar desapercibido a la perfección.

El invento de su gira-tiempos, que siempre llevaba en su muñeca izquierda, fue como abrir la caja de Pandora. Se encontró inventando cualquier cosa, desde objetos mágicos a hechizos o pociones, y mejorando aquello que ya estaba inventado pero que no era suficientemente bueno a sus ojos. Para él los libros de Hogwarts eran, más que libros de teoría que debía saberse a rajatabla, una guía útil de cosas que debía mejorar. Cuando llegaba el verano comía comida conjurada que, al contrario de lo que todos creían, sí que era nutritiva, o quizás porque la conjuraba él. Con su magia le era fácil ahuyentar a los Dursley que incluso se volvieron neutrales en cuanto a él; le dejaban ir y venir y hacer lo que le diera la gana. Incluso sus problemas de salud, que los había tenido debido a sus tíos, se esfumaron con su magia. De una mañana a otra, tragándose un caramelo que había hechizado para sanarlo _todo_, se despertó mucho más alto, más musculoso, con la visión perfecta, sin cicatrices y sintiéndose totalmente nuevo. Había sido como renacer. Se sentía doblemente poderoso. Adoraba la magia.

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué cambios había sufrido su cuerpo pero sabía con una fe ciega que su magia no iba a dañarle jamás. Aun así, su famosa cicatriz sería difícil de explicar cómo la había perdido así que decidió que su magia la replicara, aunque sin esos molestos dolores de cabeza que tenía cerca de Voldemort. Ese verano decidió recuperar su educación muggle que seguramente le serviría de algo si decidía dejar el mundo mágico en un futuro. Así fue cómo usó su gira-tiempos para estudiar los antiguos libros de Dudley que resultaron ser curiosamente algo más interesantes y difíciles que los estudios en Hogwarts, sobre todo porque era su mente la que tenía que resolver las ecuaciones matemáticas o escribir redacciones sobre la literatura inglesa. En poco tiempo alcanzó el nivel de Dudley y pasó a escabullirse en la biblioteca de Little Whinging por las noches. La botánica muggle, aunque menos eficiente que la mágica en cuanto a remedios, era fascinante y también gratamente útil. La química, la física, la astrología y muchos campos muggle resultaron fascinantes y poco a poco formó una librería de libros replicados con la magia que guardaba en su baúl hechizado de Hogwarts, cuyo espacio interior era más grande que toda la casa de los Dursley al completo.

Cuando empezó su cuarto curso en Hogwarts, uno como otro cualquiera, dio gracias a Merlín porque Ron fuera suficientemente estúpido, aun sin ser su amigo, como para dejarlo de lado por celos y envidia. Hermione, con su frenesí estudiantil, fue fácil de esquivar, mucho más que Ronald, a quien los estudios no le importaban puesto que Dumbledore le había prometido parte de la fortuna Potter a la cual no podía acceder debido a que Charlus Potter, su abuelo, había negado el acceso a nadie que no fuera de sangre Potter. Era por esa razón, la cual se enteró a mediados de Abril el curso anterior, por la cual Harry no estaba preocupado de su desconocida fortuna a la que no podía acceder sin que Dumbledore se enterara. A él le daba igual puesto que todo lo que quería y que no quería que Dumbledore supiera que tenía podía crearlo con su magia. Además, no pensaba casarse con Ginny ni beberse las pociones de _Amormentia _que planeaban darle dentro de un par de años; razón por la cual Ginny tendría acceso, y por lo tanto su familia, a su riqueza.

Entrar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos le dejó indiferente, después de todo no era amigo de nadie en Hogwarts y lo que pensaran de él le daba igual. Aun así hizo un juramente delante de todos, tal y como había leído, para dejar claro que tenía honor, algo que _no_ le dejaba indiferente. Pocos creyeron que él no tenía nada que ver con que su nombre apareciera en el cáliz, cosa que ya había predicho, pero la mayoría, salvo los más estúpidos y los que le odiaban, continuaron en sus trece. A él poco le importaba.

Compitió contra el dragón con su escoba tal y como el falso Moody, al que caló en seguida con su Mapa Merodeador, le había aconsejado. Nadó hasta Ron, el que no sabía por qué estaba allí si se odiaban mutua y secretamente, y lo rescató. Cuando llegó la tercera prueba sabía que Voldemort intentaría algo así que dejó que Cedric cogiera la copa cuando se dio cuenta que Moody, o Crouch, había estado allanando el camino para que él ganara. Conjurando unas chispas sobre su cabeza y viendo como Moody desaparecía después de darse cuenta de que alguien, quien pensaba que era Harry pero que en realidad fue Cedric después de que él le salvara de la acromántula sin que Cedric se diera cuenta, fue trasladado al podio como campeón en segundo lugar por Flitwick. Media hora después Cedric aparecería muerto con el traslador en mano y nadie sabría cómo había muerto.

Dumbledore comenzó una poco acertada campaña diciéndoles a todos que Voldemort había revivido, información que había sonsacado con _Veritaserum _de Crouch y que Harry había espiado como de costumbre. Para su mala suerte el Ministro fue más rápido y silenció a Crouch con un beso de un dementor. Sin pruebas consistentes y con el Ministro sobornando a diestro y siniestro empezó el declive de Dumbledore, quien le empezó a enseñar sus memorias de Tom Riddle. Sus resultados en los exámenes dejaron boquiabierta, y algo indignada, a Hermione, quien no esperaba que Harry obtuviera 7 "supera expectativas" y 2 "extraordinario". De hecho, Harry se había retenido muchísimo para no romper los récords del Ministerio y solo había sacado sus 2 extraordinarios porque en Defensa todos sabían que era un prodigio, y por lo tanto era esperable que sacara la mejor puntuación en varias décadas, y en Pociones ya que Snape no aceptaba alumnos con menor puntuación.

Para bien o para mal el siguiente curso fue mucho más tranquilo. Slughorn era alguien fácilmente manipulable y fue él quien le presentó a un montón de gente interesante que podía serle de gran utilidad. Lo más curioso de ese año fue Draco Malfoy, quien estaba arreglando un armario evanescente para dejar entrar a unos cuantos mortífagos en Hogwarts con tal de matar a Dumbledore y, si podían, a él. Casi no podía creerlo pero, al fin, Dumbledore había dejado de ser parte de su vida y había muerto de una vez por todas. Aun así no pensaba dejar ganar a Voldemort, no porque quisiera enfrentarse a él sino por una cuestión de principios. Ese hombre había matado a sus padres y a sus abuelos, tanto maternos como paternos. Dejando atrás a Ginny, quien de verdad creía que las pociones estaban surtiendo efecto, fue casi algo esperado del carácter noble con el que había engañado a todos así que lo hizo sin contemplaciones.

Antes de marcharse de Hogwarts, no obstante, copió toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts lo más rápido que pudo aunque ya lo había estado haciendo durante años. Además, todo lo que tenía valor alguno de la Sala de los Menesteres fue a parar a su baúl así como los libros de Grimmauld Place que, a escondidas, los duendes le habían informado que le pertenecían únicamente a él. Al parecer la sangre Black de Sirius era muy poderosa porque, aun siendo Remus su único mejor amigo vivo, había repudiado a Remus al final en su testamento, expresando que Remus tendría que haber cuidado de Harry aun siendo ilegal o difícil de compaginar con su enfermedad lupina, como habría hecho él de poderse escapar antes de Azkaban. Harry, no obstante, un Black por parte paterna, era el Heredero legítimo de Sirius y su ahijado así que su nombre, sin saberlo, había cambiado a ser Harrison James Potter-Black al aceptar la herencia de su padrino. Era por eso que Mundungus, el ladrón, no podía robar nada de los Black aun sin estar Harry presente en Grimmauld Place cuando se reunía la Orden del Fénix antes de cerrar la propiedad a cal y canto después de la muerte de Sirius.

Meses más tarde Harry, quien sabía cómo sentir la magia negra de los horrocrux de Voldemort, fue en su búsqueda con Ron y Hermione aunque bien podría haber invocado cada pieza. Lo que quería Harry era empezar con su venganza contra sus supuestos amigos que, incluso en ese momento, planeaban y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas cuando creían que no estaba. Primero lanzó una maldición de hambruna a Ronald, que por más que comía todo le sabía a cenizas y nada podía saciarle. A Hermione la maldijo con tal de que no pudiera leer nada escrito; su grito le había hecho reír durante horas una noche utilizando su gira-tiempos. Ambos creían que era el horrocrux Salazar Slytherin lo que les había maldito y él solo pudo asentir.

Le consideraban tan perturbado que ni se preguntaron por qué él no estaba recibiendo ningún efecto negativo del guardapelo cuando, en realidad, ya lo había exorcizado hacía días y solo les estaba haciendo caminar sin descanso por los bosques debido a su pésima resistencia y falta de tónico muscular. Verlos sudar como cerdos y quejarse como energúmenos le divertía en sobre manera. Días más tarde, cuando encontraron la copa de Hufflepuff, los volvió a maldecir. A Ron le maldijo con impotencia sexual y hormonas femeninas que harían que segregara leche por los pezones mientras que a Hermione la maldijo con pechos diariamente más pequeños y un trasero más grande y fofo. Aun así, sus nuevas maldiciones eran de efecto tan progresivo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

Sin contar la tiara, la cual les había dicho que Dumbledore había destruido la misma noche de su muerte, y con el guardapelo, la copa, el diario, el anillo Gaunt –cuya piedra había robado de Dumbledore al comprender qué era realmente– y su cicatriz –la cual se enteró mediante fisgonear en las memorias de Dumbledore de su pensadera–, solo quedaba Nagini, y el mismo Voldemort. La serpiente fue fácil de encontrar gracias a Voldemort, a quien le había estado leyendo la cabeza debido a su antiguo vínculo, que había perdido de forma natural al eliminarse su cicatriz, y el cual había sido fácil de reconstruir en un solo sentido con su magia; él podía leer la mente a Voldemort pero Voldemort a él no. Godric's Hollow resultó ser bastante pequeño pero ni siquiera tuvieron que buscar a la serpiente, Nagini les encontró a ellos disfrazada de Bathilda Bagshot. Antes de matarla Harry dejó que Nagini mordiera a Ron, aunque Hermione pudo protegerse con un hechizo. Vio desapasionadamente como Hermione chupaba el veneno de forma muggle, sin saber cómo sanarle la herida del brazo con un encantamiento.

Mientras viajaban hacia Hogwarts se preguntó cómo debería eliminar a Voldemort. ¿Con veneno? ¿Con un duelo espectacular? ¿Siendo invisible? Lo que era obvio era que todos esperaban que él lo hiciera y saber cómo lo había hecho así que eso descartaba gran parte de sus planes. Así pues, decidió que sería más simple decapitarle con su magia, de esa forma no habría confusiones. Esa misma tarde salvó la vida a Malfoy y le desarmó al mismo tiempo que a todos sus amigos, después de todo no se fiaba de él ni de Zabini, Goyle o Crabbe. No lo sabría hasta más tarde pero en ese momento se hizo con las 3 Reliquias de la Muerte, cosa que le dejaba indiferente. Observó como Snape moría sin mediar palabra, regocijándose en el hombre que le atormentó durante años y el mismo que condenó a su familia. Observó cómo Percy moría y, dándole un empujoncito a Ginny con su magia, logró que Bellatrix la matara con la maldición mortal. Sirius, quien había sido empujado a través del velo por Bellatrix después de que Ron decidiera ir a salvar a su padre en el Departamento de Misterios, fue vengado ni más ni menos que por Molly Weasley, a quien odiaba particularmente.

Emocionalmente triunfal vio como muchos de los mortífagos eran comidos por las acromántulas, mucho más fuertes y monstruosas gracias a uno de sus hechizos sin nombre. Finalmente decapitó a Parkinson y a todo el que se le puso por delante hasta llegar al meollo de la cuestión. Remus y Tonks, por lo visto, habían caído al igual que muchos otros que se amontonaron por los suelos del castillo.

—¡Harry Potter! ¡Sal si te atreves!

—Voldemort… —casi ronroneó él, suprimiendo una sonrisa cuando vio que todos se apartaban para ver el esperado duelo como si fuera una serie de televisión. Harry reprimió una mueca de asco; toda esa gente le daba asco. Si se hubieran esforzado Voldemort hubiera estado muerto hacía décadas.

—Así que el joven Potter tiene agallas para presentarse ante mí. ¿Listo para morir? —alzó la varita de saúco Voldemort y Harry notó como su magia conectaba con ésta a lo largo del pasillo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Solo tú vas a morir hoy.

—¡Imposible! ¡Lord Voldemort ha conseguido la verdadera inmortalidad! —rio con una voz aguda y maníaca, típica de un villano loco, él.

—¿Te refieres a esto?

Harry sonrió maliciosamente y le lanzó a los pies la bolsa de horrocruxes, incluida la cabeza de Nagini, que habían recolectado. Voldemort, con un ademán de varita, hizo abrir la bolsa y se quedó pasmado mirando sus artilugios rotos. De pronto una oleada de poder surgió de él y, con un rugido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza antes de mirarle a él. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Harry, que había previsto a la perfección su comportamiento, ya le había enviado su primer y último hechizo. Voldemort, aunque lo intentó, no fue capaz de parar la maldición decapitadora y su cabeza salió por los aires. Muchos chillaron del horror cuando lo vieron, otros cuando vieron que volaba en su dirección. Él usó el momento de distracción para desaparecer. No le gustaba darles la espalda a un par de traidores.

Apareció en el Bosque Prohibido y, después de deshacer el hechizo sobre las acromántulas, cogió el brazo de un mortífago moribundo y usando la marca tenebrosa hizo que cada persona que tuviera la marca muriera agonizante. Lo había planeado desde hacía tiempo, de hecho. Usando la marca todos los mortífagos estaban conectados y eran tremendamente fáciles de matar. Ahora ya no tenían un uso, ya habían matado a Ginny, a Percy, a Snape, a Dumbledore, a Remus y a todos los que quería ver muertos. Sabía cuál iba a ser su próxima parada. Sin perder tiempo se apareció en Gringotts.

—Una prueba de herencia, por favor —les indicó a los duendes, que ni pestañearon al verle. Todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que había robado la copa de la cámara Lestrange.

—Sígame, Lord Potter-Black.

Minutos más tarde, tal y como había previsto, salió de Gringotts siendo el hombre más rico del mundo. Todas las pertinencias de los mortífagos, por feudo de sangre contra su familia, habían ido a parar a sus manos y todas las familias oscuras ahora se encontraban en bancarrota. Fue una sorpresa darse cuenta de que había familias con las que estaba emparentado y de las que no había sospechado hasta el momento, como los fundadores de Hogwarts, o los Delacour. Aun así, usó su dominio del 82% sobre el único diario mágico inglés para retractarse de todas las mentiras que habían publicado sobre él, para publicar la verdad sobre Dumbledore y sobre Voldemort y para investigar a los corruptos del Ministerio.

Deshizo su ilusión sobre su persona, eliminando definitivamente sus gafas postizas y su cicatriz y fue directo al mundo muggle a renovar su armario con la ropa más exquisita y cara que pudiera encontrar. Aunque podía conjurar su ropa era más fácil, y menos doloroso artísticamente, ir a comprarla. Seguidamente, compró una legión de 100 elfos domésticos con tal de que pusieran en orden sus cientos de propiedades a lo largo del mundo, cada cual sellada a cal y canto gracias a su magia e invisibles y totalmente ilocalizables para nadie que no fuera él, o sus elfos.

Las siguientes semanas las pasó en el silencio del Castillo Potter, su principal residencia, y leyendo todos los libros que había copiado, por duplicado, de cada propiedad que había visitado. Lo único que quería hacer era leer, estar solo, y romper las vidas de aquellos indeseables que habían osado atacar a la Familia Potter. Poco a poco todos fueron cayendo en el Ministerio, los profesores de Hogwarts fueron despedidos gracias a las indagaciones del Diario Profético, y muchos otros empresarios fueron denunciados por usar su nombre para enriquecerse. Al cabo de un par de meses su venganza se había completado y también se había sentado a examinarse para sus NEWTs así como para nivel pre-universitario muggle. Ambos de los cuales batió récords.

Sin decirle nada a nadie, cogió lo más imprescindible y dejó Reino Unido. Viajó durante 2 años, aprendiendo más idiomas de los que ya sabía, completando su colección gigantesca de libros tanto muggles como mágicos y entrenando en varias formas de combate. La lucha era algo innato para él, tal y como lo había sido las Artes Oscuras y la Defensa de éstas. La Oclumancia y la Legimancia eran como respirar para él, sin duda era uno de los mejores, o el mejor, del mundo en las Artes Mentales. Aprendió ramas de magia que en su país estaban prohibidas, usando su fiel gira-tiempos para duplicar su tiempo viajando, para poder aprenderlo todo: magia de sangre, magia elemental, verdadera adivinación, alquimia, magia cabalística, necromancia, magia sexual, aritmancia, magia del alma, magia blanca y magia negra, magia médica, magia rúnica, magia musical… En 4 años, la mitad de ellos usando el gira-tiempos, no paró de aprender.

Esquivó cualquier mención de su antigua vida y se hizo llamar James Black, aunque temporalmente. También, por curiosidad, se graduó en la universidad a distancia en Química, Biología y Botánica. Para él no había límites hasta que pisó por primera vez el Castillo Peverell. Su biblioteca resultó ser la más curiosa de todas, sobre todo el pergamino asiático que encontró uno de sus elfos cubierto de polvo. El japonés, aunque lo hablaba como un nativo, no era su mejor lengua de lectura. Afortunadamente, como siempre, su magia convirtió las palabras al inglés, su idioma materno.

Pasmado, leyó como en el mismo planeta había una zona guardada de hombres y mujeres llamados shinobi. Ninjas. Los países elementales habían sido escondidos durante más de 8000 años y nadie había entrado o salido exceptuando un antiguo miembro de la familia Peverell que, incluso en los países elementales, se había hecho llamar Rikudo Sennin con tal de que no descubrieran su verdadero origen. Allí se había vestido y mostrado con otra apariencia y sus poderes mágicos le habían convertido en un semi-dios entre los hombres. Como regalo de despedida les otorgó a cada nación un guardián protector contra el mundo exterior, cada cual más poderoso según la extensión del terreno. Los 9 bijuus.

Fue entonces cuando algo nació dentro de él. Quería viajar, sí, aprender, sí, pero también quería saciar sus necesidades de sangre que sin duda había cultivado a lo largo de los años siendo un niño nacido en guerra. El mundo mágico era patético para él, todos eran unos idiotas y unos vagos, dando por sentado su magia y sin ganas de evolucionar, consentidos y corruptos, intolerantes de aquello que les daba terror –como él–. El mundo muggle, por otro lado, era claustrofóbico para Harry. No podía usar su magia libremente y, al igual que el mundo mágico, estaba lleno de corruptos aunque la gente era mucho menos idiota. Además, sería difícil explicar por qué con 50 años seguía pareciendo un hombre en su veintena, después de todo, los magos, al menos aquellos que se cuidaban mínimamente, envejecían mucho más despacio.

Sin embargo… el mundo shinobi parecía ser la respuesta. Un mundo donde existían muggles, los llamados civiles, y personas especiales, como los ninjas. Allí podría usar su magia libremente, tanto para complacerse a sí mismo como para proteger con todo su poder al pueblo de su ancestro. Podría envejecer sin preocupaciones y vivir sin tantos tabús ni engaños como en la sociedad moderna. Podría formar una familia que no estuviera atormentada por su nombre ni por su pasado… Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Harry! —un voz femenina le saludó y de golpe se encontró siendo abrazado efusivamente. Nunca lo habría imaginado de Andrómeda Black.

Andrómeda miró al hombre delante de sí, puesto que ya no era, y suponía que nunca lo había sido, un chico. El verdugo de Voldemort. El vengador de su hija y su marido. El padrino de su nieto. Su primo por parte de padre y su Lord. Andrómeda sabía bien, puesto que era una Black de pura cepa, que Harry tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y resentimientos como para quedarse en el mundo mágico, había esperado una despedida y la había encontrado por carta. Aun así agradecía que Harry no se hubiera llevado a su ahijado, aun teniendo derecho y a pesar de ser ella su abuela, y que hubiera enviado regalos y fotografías a lo largo de esos 2 años. Teddy, como no, había crecido sabiendo perfectamente quién era su padrino y sabedor de que Harry sería infeliz viviendo en Reino Unido _por eso_ vivía en el extranjero, tal y como Andrómeda le había dicho.

Lord Potter-Black era un hombre alto, mucho más alto que en su adolescencia, sacándole más de una cabeza y eso que ella era considerada una mujer alta. Su cabello era tan negro y estéticamente despeinado como el de su padre, que lo heredó de su madre, Dorea Black, y sus ojos tan verdes como los orbes esmeraldas de la preciosa Lily Potter, quien Andrómeda nunca creyó que fuera _solamente_ nacida de muggles. Su piel, aunque bronceada un leve dorado, era fina y bien cuidada y sin bello alguno. Su cuerpo, ahora ya no tan escuálido como antaño, era esbelto y atlético, como el cuerpo de un luchador. Vestía con clase pero sin llamar la atención, con un jersey arremangado de color azul marino oscuro y unos pantalones tejanos ajustados negros, arremetidos en unas botas de piel de dragón de un cálido color marrón de aspecto andado pero muy cuidado. Lo último que vio Andrómeda antes de hacerle pasar adentro de su casa fue una pulsera ancha de cuero marrón en su muñeca con un rectángulo de negro brillante y el escudo Potter grabado en él en dorado.

—¡Siéntate, siéntate! Kreacher traeré el té y unas galletas —le informó ella y le empujó suavemente hacia su sofá, observando la menuda sonrisa afectuosa que Harry dejó asomar a su rostro. No se engañaba, ese hombre era más de lo que se presentaba habitualmente y tenía la certeza de que Harry confiaba suficiente en ella como para mostrar parcialmente su verdadera personalidad, así como a menudo había hecho ella en su juventud hasta conocer a su marido, y aun así…—. Voy a traer a Teddy, sé que está encantado por conocerte.

Andrómeda chasqueó los dedos y ordenó al elfo doméstico que tan consideradamente Harry les había dado que preparara los tentempiés. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Teddy y vio que el timbrazo de hacía minutos debía haberle despertado porque ya estaba de pie y llamándola.

—¡Nana! —sonrió Teddy con el cabello azul y la boca llena de diminutos dientecitos afilados.

—Ha venido alguien a verte, cariño.

Andrómeda sonrió y minutos más tarde vio como padrino y ahijado se reencontraban por segunda vez en mucho tiempo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando pensó en su hija, su querida Nymphadora, que ahora debía estar saliendo por ahí de fiesta y gastándose el dinero en ropa y en cosas cotidianas de la vida en lugar de estar enterrada en una tumba. La vida no era como ella había esperado. Un padre nunca debía enterrar a sus hijos y ella lo comprendía más que nadie pero al menos tenía a Teddy y a Harry. Aun así se alegraba muchísimo de estar viva, puesto que no hubiera deseado jamás que Teddy creciera como Harry, solo y odiado por su propia sangre. Oh, ya le estaba bien a esos Dursley la cárcel y su difamación nacional.

Cuando vio que su nieto se aburría de la conversación de los adultos sacó la varita y convocó los juguetes favoritos de Teddy, que se depositaron suavemente en el sofá y al instante llamaron totalmente la atención del bebé. Harry, cuando vio que Teddy ya no refunfuñaba, se giró a mirarla. Andrómeda supo en ese momento que ahora iba a ser _el momento_. La conversación que habían estado obviando durante minutos, y durante la ausencia de Harry. Andrómeda sabía que Harry no podía soportar el mundo mágico, lo sabía porque ella tampoco podía. Era normal que quisiera cortar definitivamente pero todavía estaba por ver cómo y cuándo.

—He encontrado un lugar perfecto para mí, Andy —empezó Harry y Andrómeda sorbió su té con resignación pero apariencia calma—. Un lugar en un país elemental, una zona desconocida y perdida de tierra, protegida por uno de mis mismos ancestros, Pius Peverell.

Andrómeda pestañeó. _Eso_ no lo esperaba. Escuchó atentamente las palabras de Harry y por qué quería marcharse a ese extraño lugar. Ella, que no conocía nada de los países elementales más que lo que su primo había podido ofrecerle en 5 minutos, decidió preguntarle a Harry todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Cuando más escuchaba más le parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto pero… ¿y si lo era? ¿Y si realmente podía haber un lugar donde lo normal y extraordinario convivieran en paz y fuera algo bueno y fomentado? Un lugar donde nada le recordara el pasado y donde pudiera vivir el futuro con su familia… Cerró los ojos dejándose soñar en silencio.

—¿Y a ese lugar… podríamos acompañarte Teddy y yo? —ahí estaba, la pregunta.

Harry la miró con el rostro de póker, como de costumbre, y supo que la pregunta no le había tomado por sorpresa. Ese chico, no, ese hombre era más ladino e inteligente de lo que todos creían. Andrómeda, siendo una Black, sabía de máscaras y Harry sin duda tenía una del tamaño del continente asiático, por lo menos. Había sido Harry quien acabó con Voldemort _y_ con todos los esbirros marcados, incluyendo a su sobrino Draco y a su cuñado Lucius. Había sido Harry quien, a pesar de parecer un chico normal en sus estudios, había aprobado todo con supera expectativas y había sacado notas récord en sus NETWs _y_ en sus estudios muggle, los que Andrómeda podía consultar con un poco de magia en el Ministerio inglés. La misma persona con 3 carreras muggle, el que había asumido el control del único periódico del Reino Unido y lo había usado como arma arrojadiza, limpiando desde las sombras el Ministerio mágico y la educación del país entero. El mismo que le había dado 100 millones de galeones y le había asegurado que eso era lo que ganaba en un solo mes gracias a todas sus inversiones. Sin duda alguna… Harrison James Potter-Black era una persona a la que todos, incluida en parte ella, desconocían. Y eso le daría pavor de no ser porque estaban emparentados y se tenían un gran afecto y aprecio.

Andrómeda siguió hablando —Aquí ya no hay nada para mí, ni para Teddy. En el mundo muggle soy una mujer desconocida, con magia pero sin poder usarla, sin identidad, sin estudios, y con un niño pequeño que lleva mi apellido y con el pelo azul. En el mundo mágico me persiguen los recuerdos, veo a mi marido y a mi hija muerta por todos sitios. Pienso en el yerno que osó dejar a mi hija y a su hijo, como si no valieran nada, y que finalmente luchó y murió y no verá a mi nieto.

Vio algo pasar en los ojos de Harry y enseguida supo qué. Nymphadora había tenido una buena relación con Harry y también con ella; en cuanto Remus les dejó fue a su madre, como debía de ser, y lloró en su hombro hasta que días más tarde Remus apareció con la mejilla magullada y curándose. Andrómeda, así como Nymphadora, sabían bien qué había pasado y ella se encontró pensando por qué su yerno no había podido ser, extrañamente, Harry Potter el hombre más honorable que conocía. Aquel que nunca abandonaría a su familia, y menos a su hijo y esposa.

—¡Oh, lo sé! Lo sé bien —sus ojos relucieron con ira y frunció los labios en una media sonrisa furiosa—. Si tú no hubieras intervenido _él_ nunca habría vuelto con mi hija, con mi nieto, y le _odio_ por ello. Destrozó el corazón de Nymphadora y aunque ella quiso hacer ver a todos, sobre todo a sí misma, que había vuelto en sí al verle cruzar el portal de su casa supe que ella nunca volvería a ser la misma. ¿Qué tipo de persona hace semejante cosa, a su familia?... A veces creo que murió no por esa dichosa maldición sino porque no tenía voluntad suficiente para sobrevivir y enfrentarse al hombre que amaba y que, cuando más lo necesitaba, la abandonó.

Andrómeda agachó la cabeza, dejando la taza de té en la mesa, y apretó fuertemente los párpados, y los puños, encerrando sus lágrimas. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, algo que no se había permitido sentir desde la muerte de su marido, meses antes de la muerte de su hija, y respiró ahogadamente. Los brazos fuertes de su primo, mucho más joven que ella, la abrazaron y, de golpe, algo se partió dentro de sí misma. Lloró durante mucho tiempo, amargamente, con tristeza y dolor, pero supo que cuando se secara su última lágrima ese pequeño vacío en su interior que había escondido ya no existiría. Así fue.

Harry caminó siguiendo a su magia y vio el pequeño apartamento muggle que George había comprado. Se preguntaba si George había dejado su amplio apartamento pagado en el Callejón Diagon debido a las memorias de su difunto hermano gemelo y se recriminó haber dudado tan siquiera de si fuera cierto. George era una de las personas a las que había dado dinero, así como a Luna, a Neville y a Andrómeda. De hecho, George era la última persona que iba a ver del mundo exterior antes de irse con Andrómeda y su ahijado a los países elementales. Quería despedirse en persona, tal y como lo había hecho con Luna y Neville Longbottom, quienes tenían ya una vida encauzada y en marcha.

George, no obstante, solo se le quedó mirando en el marco de la puerta antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, llorando. Se preguntó qué le pasaba últimamente a la gente, viniéndose a bajo delante suyo, antes de llevar a George al sofá de su piso. Media hora más tarde George había parado de llorar y se le quedó mirando.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó, casi con curiosidad, pero él vio que George estaba más bien muerto en vida. Perder a su gemelo había sido peor de lo que él había previsto.

Harry pasó toda la tarde con George, rememorando todos sus viajes y los buenos y breves tiempos felices del pasado, los pocos que había. Despacio, casi reticente, George volvió a cobrar vida frente a sus ojos antes de ponerse a hiperventilar cuando le contó que quería dejar el mundo exterior atrás. Le cogió fuertemente las muñecas, como sin quererle dejarse ir, y luego le suplicó que no se fuera o que, al menos, le dejara marchar con él.

—Percy, Ginny y…F-Fred están muertos —sollozó George, con los ojos rojos y la voz rasposa—. Y ella… mi madre, no puedo creer lo que Ron, Hermione y ella planearon hacerte. Simplemente no lo comprendo. ¿Sabías que papá los ha desheredado? De lo poco que tenemos, claro, pero desheredado al fin y al cabo. Ahora son Molly, Ron y Hermione Prewett. Yo, Harry, no puedo seguir así. Todo me recuerda a Fred, ni siquiera puedo mirarme en el espejo. Cualquier reflejo de mí mismo me da la sensación como si Fred siguiera aquí y no pudiera seguir adelante, atormentado. Todavía recuerdo cómo murió, aplastado, y me pregunto si sufrió o si murió en el acto y-y…

George enterró su rostro pálido en sus manos y él se preguntó cuánto hacía que su amigo no salía a la calle en lugar de pasarse el día encerrado en su piso, haciendo cualquier cosa para olvidar a su gemelo muerto. Sabía que no podía dejarle así, como si fuera basura, y se preguntó si no debería habérselo llevado con él por ahí a ver el mundo en lugar de dejar que la soledad se cebara en él.

—Está bien. Vendrás con Andrómeda, Teddy y conmigo pero te aviso George… No sé qué encontraremos allí.

Semanas más tarde George, muchísimo mejor de todos sus males con la ayuda de Andrómeda y Harry y la felicidad infantil de Teddy, acabó de hacer las maletas. Después de todo, él tenía poca cosa que quisiera llevar consigo. Con los baúles encantados empequeñecidos y un cofre hechizado lleno de lingotes de oro, dijeron adiós al mundo exterior y se embarcaron en una nueva y desconocida aventura.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, mi primera historia cruce entre Harry Potter y Naruto. ¡Espero que os guste! Esta es una idea que me ha perseguido durante semanas hasta que por fin me ha dado por escribirla. <strong>


	2. El clan Black

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Harry Potter no son míos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – El clan Black<br>**

—Una habitación grande para dos semanas, por favor.

Harry evitó sonreír cuando el civil ni siquiera pestañeó ni osó preguntar nada, simplemente le tendió las llaves y, con una reverencia, le deseó una buena estancia. Hacía apenas unas horas que habían llegado a la frontera del País del Fuego que rozaba con el País del Viento y habían decidido asentarse en un hostal en lugar de usar la tienda de campaña mágica. Andrómeda, y Teddy, quería verlo todo y George se estaba comportando como su antiguo yo de una vez por todas. Los 3 eran como niños pero Harry no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Nada más llegar, conjuró una cuna para su ahijado, que ahora estaba profundamente dormido después del agotador viaje de traslador seguido de una aparición, y unas sillas mullidas así como una mesa pequeña para que pudieran planear a gusto. Harry, quien había sido votado por George y por Andrómeda, o más bien obligado, a ser el líder sabía que no podían ir de buenas a primeras a Konoha, su destino final. De hecho, al dependiente del hostal le había pagado con unos ryos transfigurados ya que ni siquiera había podido comprobar si su otro yo había cambiado su oro, el del gira-tiempos. Tenían tantas cosas que hacer que se sentía cansado y eso que no había hecho nada especial el día de hoy.

—Bueno, empecemos —abrió él la reunión cuando vio que le estaban mirando atentamente—. ¡Jara!

Apareció uno de sus elfos domésticos y sonrió triunfalmente cuando se dio cuenta que los hechizos que él les había puesto a sus elfos estaban haciendo efecto. Ahora, gracias a la magia élfica y su magia, los elfos domésticos podrían transportarlos en un instante al mundo exterior si fuera necesario. Además, así podría saber si sus inversiones estaban surtiendo efecto y si a Neville, con los votos del Wizenmagot Potter y Black, tenía algún problema. Aun así estaba seguro que Luna y Neville podrían encargarse de todo lo importante.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con el oro? —preguntó George, quitándose la yukata que habían conjurado nada más llegar y habían visto que era la vestimenta habitual.  
>Harry se quedó mirándole fijamente y se dio cuenta de que tendría que soltar prenda más a menudo si quería que su familia funcionara. Aun así no estaba acostumbrado a ser honesto y abierto con los demás, ni siquiera con George a quien conocía de hacía 9 años. Andrómeda, viendo su rostro, en seguida supo qué pasaba y alzó una ceja.<p>

—En realidad he usado mi gira-tiempos nada más llegar para cambiar el oro, de hecho debería mirar nuestras maletas y ver si es cierto —con un meneo de mano el baúl, que siempre llevaba empequeñecido como un adorno en su pulsera de muñeca, se agrandó y se abrió. Abrió el cofre y vio que lo había expandido mágicamente en el interior—. ¡Perfecto! Ya tenemos dinero.

Contó con su magia el dinero y vio que, haciendo cálculos, 1 ryo era aproximadamente 0.1€ lo que significaba que sus 5 lingotes de oro debían valer una gran fortuna. Nada más y nada menos que 323 millones de ryos y viendo como solo había tenido que pagar 10 ryos por 2 semanas y jornada completa en el hostal… Seguramente ahora debían ser muy ricos. Y eso que ni había cambiado un 0.5% de su fortuna.

—Con esto deberíamos tener para toda la vida —comentó Andrómeda, cuando anunció en voz alta sus pensamientos. George tenía los ojos salidos de las órbitas.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó George, aclarándose la garganta—. Es decir, ni siquiera vestimos igual y solo hablamos el mismo idioma porque Harry nos ha hechizado con su magia permanentemente. No tenemos casa ni hemos decidido un nombre para nuestra familia. Digo, si somos una familia no podemos llamarnos los Weasley-Potter-Black-Tonks; eso sería ridículo además de impronunciable por esta gente.

—George tiene razón. Debemos encontrar un apellido común.

—¿Qué os parece Black? —preguntó Andrómeda con un brillo en los ojos—. Solo tiene una sílaba, es fácil de pronunciar y recordar, es misterioso pero no ridículo. Además, todos aquí estamos emparentados con los Black. La abuela de George era Cedrella Black, la tuya Harry Dorea Black y mi nombre de soltera es Andrómeda Black. Sin contar a Teddy, cuya abuela soy yo.

Harry y George intercambiaron miradas pero asintieron casi al instante. A él le daba igual ya que durante 2 años se había estado haciendo llamar James Black, aun así sabía que para George debía ser tan fácil como difícil dejar su verdadero nombre ya que era algo que compartía, y que por lo tanto le recordaba, con su hermano gemelo. Andrómeda cogió la pluma y escribió en letras bonitas y bien grandes en el encabezado el nuevo nombre de familia.

—¿George y Harry Black? —George se estremeció al escuchar su nuevo nombre y Andrómeda bufó una risa—. Entonces nuevos nombres.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia, Andy? —preguntó él y Andrómeda se llevó la pluma a la boca sin darse cuenta.

—Mmmm… supongo que nada de Sirius ni Orión, ni Draco, por supuesto. Sabes, una vez escuché a Sirius llamarte su cachorro y me recordó a la estrella Rho Pup, que básicamente se traduce literalmente como Cachorro 17. El nombre coloquial, por así decirlo, de esta estrella es Turais.

Harry cerró los ojos pensando, se preguntó si Sirius le hubiera adoptado como había querido antes de morir tan desafortunadamente le habría dado ese nombre. Pensó en su verdadero nombre y supo que quería dejarlo atrás, sobre todo porque aunque se lo dieron sus padres solo le había traído sufrimiento. Además, si estaba honrando a los Black, ¿por qué no hacerlo llamándose como una estrella según la tradición? Asintió más para sí que para los otros pero Andrómeda sonrió ampliamente y apuntó su nombre así como su apellido.

—¿Y yo? Vosotros parecéis tía y sobrino pero con mi pelo rojo y mis ojos marrones no nos parecemos en nada —comentó George y Harry asintió.

—Ya lo había pensado, de hecho, te iba a preguntar si querías ser adoptado en la familia Potter como mi hermano —dijo Harry, algo preocupado por si a George el hecho de dejar a los Weasley aunque fuera de nombre le provocara malos recuerdos.  
>George le miró fijamente durante minutos hasta que finalmente asintió, sorprendido.<p>

—Eso debería encargarse de tu aspecto, ¿qué hacemos con tu nombre?

Entonces Harry sonrió, sabía que el nombre que iba a proponer le iba a gustar a George —¿Qué te parece Leo Black?

George rio con sorpresa, de nuevo, al ver por qué Harry lo había elegido. El nombre le gustó al instante. Andrómeda, viendo la aceptación silenciosa del nuevo integrante de su familia, asintió. Luego, sin mediar palabra, fijó su vista en Teddy y Harry supo que Andrómeda tenía un nombre para él también.

—Voy a tener que cuidar a Teddy como a mi propio hijo… Siempre le dije a Ted que, de haber sido Nymphadora un niño, se habría llamado Eridanus —los ojos de Andrómeda se llenaron de lágrimas y George le pasó el brazo por los hombros para consolarla—. Siempre quise tener un niño; supongo que ahora ya lo tengo…

Harry, no, Turais cogió su taza humeante de té y suspiró. Tenían demasiadas cosas por hacer como para ponerse sentimentales. Horas más tarde, después de darle de cenar a Teddy y dejar que se entretuviera con sus juguetes hasta que su cansancio lo dejó K.O, ya habían acordado varias cosas y George incluso había sido adoptado oficial y mágicamente; los cambios notables fueron sus facciones libres de pecas, sus ojos de un marrón verdoso y su cabello negro.

La primera cosa que decidieron fue el nuevo lema de los Black que, obviamente, no podía continuar siendo "Toujours Pur". Después de un gran largo debate decidieron que, al haber sido todos tocados por la muerte, el lema fuera "El último enemigo que debe ser vencido será la Muerte". Un poco largo pero sincero. Harry todavía recordaba esa misma frase en las tumbas de sus padres y se preguntó cómo Andrómeda había sabido de ella viniendo de la Biblia. ¿Acaso Andrómeda habría visitado las tumbas en Godric's Hollow? Aunque claro Ted había sido nacido de muggles y sus padres habían sido cristianos…

La segunda cosa que acordaron fue el símbolo del clan que iban a registrar en Konoha, viendo la información que su otro yo le había proporcionado mientras discutían sus nombres y adoptaba a George. Si querían prestigio y estatus como para llevar una vida más holgada su familia tendría que registrarse en el País del Fuego como un clan, lo que le daría más libertad y derecho de secreto a su familia. No es que ellos no pudieran ser considerados un clan pero eso significaba que muchas veces sus habilidades serían requeridas por el país; lo que les llevaba a plantearse qué habilidades iban a mostrar y cuáles no. Fuera como fuera, el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte, el escudo Peverell, un símbolo fácil de bordar y con mucho significado, fue votado por todos. Después de todo, fue un Peverell quien les proporcionó la información sobre los países elementales.

La tercera cuestión discutida fue la vestimenta aunque Andrómeda los vetó y decidió que iba a ser ella quien se encargara de hablar con la costurera local y darle las telas y diseños de su nueva ropa, tanto del símbolo del clan como los colores, etc. Harry y George no se negaron, al contrario, Andrómeda parecía saber lo que hacía así que le dieron carta blanca. En lo que todos habían estado de acuerdo era que al llegar a Konoha debían parecer un clan unido y eso significaba vestimentas y todo lo que fuera necesario.

—Mirad, aquí tengo un regalo para vosotros. Pensaba dároslo al llegar a Konoha pero pensándolo mejor es más útil que os acostumbréis a ello —les dijo y les dio a cada uno una caja de joyería.

—¿Para qué sirve? —preguntó George, quien podía notar la magia en el elegante aro plateado. Lo cogió y vio que en su interior había una secuencia de runas que desconocía.

Andrómeda jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de qué eran —¡Anillos mágicos!

—Sí, están encantados para que nadie pueda verlos ni robarlos ni sacároslo del dedo; con ellos podréis hacer magia como si fuera una varita pero, al contrario que las varitas, son indestructibles. Ahora nadie podrá romperos vuestra única forma de hacer magia; con esto todos pensaran que hacéis magia sin varita.

Los ojos de George, de nuevo, se salieron de sus órbitas cuando se puso el anillo y notó como su magia reaccionaba a la perfección, mejor aún que su varita y se acomodaba al tamaño de su dedo índice derecho. Andrómeda sabía por qué Harry había tenido la precaución de buscarles los anillos. De los 3 solo él era experto en combate y suficientemente poderoso como para no tener que usar una varita, de hecho, Harry podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con su magia porque él y su magia eran la misma persona. Algo que nunca había visto ni siquiera en Dumbledore o en Voldemort.

Algo que ninguno había previsto fue que los shinobis supieran como acceder a la energía natural, o chakra como ellos lo llamaban, que todo ser vivo tenía. El chakra no era más que un centro de energía espiritual que todos tenían, incluso los magos y brujas, que podía interaccionar con la naturaleza. Era por esa razón por la cual existían personas capaces de controlar los elementos en el mundo exterior, o de crearlos a partir de la nada, porque tenían acceso innato a su chakra. La magia era una energía también pero heredada, algo que no tenía explicación científica. Así pues, ante ninguna persona shinobi o civil podían decirles que tenían magia, sino querían parecer idiotas o ser perseguidos como ratas de laboratorio, sino más bien una energía secundaria a la que solo ellos podían acceder; cosa que sería vista como totalmente normal.

Aun así, si se presentaban como un clan alguno de los 3 sería contemplado para ser ninja y, siendo realistas, ni George ni ella tenían las ganas de sangre o la edad para ello, respectivamente. Sin contar al bebé Teddy. Harry era el único verdadero luchador de la familia, el que podía usar su magia a placer y el que tenía la inteligencia y prodigio suficiente como para aprender a usar el chakra en un par de semanas sin que nadie se dé cuenta que realmente no era un shinobi de verdad, al menos hasta que tuviera los papeles en regla.

Era por eso que, el cuarto asunto del día, había sido qué pensaban hacer al llegar a Konoha. Andrómeda era más bien una persona sedentaria, a la que le gustaba viajar solo en verano y mantenerse en el mismo lugar y hacer vida tranquila así que ella había sido nombrada la portavoz, y líder marioneta, del clan. En realidad el clan Black estaba formado por consenso aunque teniendo las decisiones y pensamientos de Harry más en cuenta que ninguno. Sería ella quien también se encargaría de la economía del clan. Los 5 elfos domésticos que iban a vivir con ellos en Konoha realizarían todas las tareas de casa así que no tenían que preocuparse ni de lavar la ropa o cocinar, o de cuidar las plantas de su futuro y grandioso invernadero de plantas muggle y mágicas.

Andrómeda también se encargaría de la educación de Teddy, tanto muggle como mágica, antes de apuntarle a la Academia ninja, durante y después. George, que no tenía suficiente fuerzas como para abrir una tienda de artículos de broma, abriría un restaurante de comida del mundo exterior –que tenía que ser una innovación muy beneficiosa– con ayuda de Harry en sus ratos libres y también una tienda de remedios mágicos, al menos los accesibles a todo el público. Harry había pensado acertadamente que quizás podrían venderle al hospital o a distintos departamentos de Konoha pociones como Veritaserum u otras médicas. Aun así ya les había asegurado que con uno de sus nuevos hechizos inventados ninguno de sus productos podría ser replicado por nadie salvo por ellos. Después de todo, no querían que nadie desmontara sus negocios y se quedaran con los secretos de su familia.

Eso significaba que, irremediablemente, tendría que aprender en 2 semanas, 4 si contaba su gira-tiempos, todo lo que podía para ser un verdadero ninja. Acceder a su chakra era igual de fácil que usar su magia aunque visualmente podía separarlos por colores. Mientras que su magia era negra, esmeralda y dorada, debido a ser un Potter, un Evans y un Black por sangre directa, su chakra era de color azul hielo intenso. Así pues usó Legimancia en varias personas hasta que dio con alguien que tenía contacto directo con los ninjas y vio sus memorias. Éstos podían saltar de rama en rama, subir paredes y caminar sobre el agua seguramente usando su chakra en las piernas. Usaban sellos, cosa que no entendía por qué y de hecho le recordaba a los estúpidos movimientos de varita del pasado, para realizar técnicas. El hombre al que estaba leyendo sus memorias solo había visto un par de jutsus, como los llamaban, de fuego pero imaginó que debía haber un sinfín de jutsus, todos que se moría por conocer.

Días más tarde, en un claro, hechizado con su magia para ser impenetrable e ilocalizable, donde entrenaba y donde había convencido para que George y Andrómeda entrenaran con él al menos lo básico, puso comprobar que su chakra era igual de obediente y listo para complacerle como su magia. Las memorias de la bola de fuego, aun sin hacer tantos sellos, fueron fácilmente realizables y, asombrosamente, también descubrió que podía captar chakra de la naturaleza; cosa que le hacía triplemente más rápido, fuerte y poderoso. En un alarde de curiosidad se preguntó si podría convertir su chakra en magia y, con sorpresa, se dio cuenta que podía y que además podía transformar su magia en chakra. Usando chakra en sus ojos pudo ver como George y Andrómeda tenían proporcionalmente igual cantidad de chakra que de magia así que se dio cuenta que, igual que era uno de los magos más poderosos de la tierra, también lo era como ninja. Solo tenía que entrenarse.

Aprender artes marciales había sido como respirar para él en sus viajes pero nunca imaginó que pudiera aumentar sus habilidades físicas con chakra aunque de hecho lo había estado haciendo con su magia para ver mejor, reaccionar más rápido ante agresiones y tener más resistencia. Fue muy desestresante combatir con uno de sus maniquís de lucha hechizados que había transformado a partir de varias piedras. Cuando pasaron 10 días Andrómeda y George no podían creer que Harry hubiera mejorado tanto. ¡Parecía un verdadero ninja! Como siempre Harry tenía muy en cuenta que no tenía limitaciones y eso se notaba en los resultados de su entrenamiento.

Solo faltaban 5 días para aparecerse frente a las puertas de Konoha cuando descubrió el mejor jutsu nunca jamás inventado. Clonación con chakra. A él poco le importaba el nombre pero sí el hecho de que podía clonarse tantas veces como pudiera dividir su chakra en mitades iguales y mantener la técnica. Lo mejor de todo, no obstante, había sido darse cuenta por pura casualidad, mientras experimentaba con el jutsu, que su verdadero yo recuperaba todas las memorias y aprendizajes de sus clones al instante.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Andrómeda? —le preguntó con un entusiasmo que dejó boquiabierto a George durante unos segundos—. Quizá no aprendáis tan rápido como yo las cosas pero con que podáis hacer un par de clones reduciréis 2/3 el tiempo que tardéis haciéndolo vosotros solos.

Mucho más interesados que antes, solo les costó un par de horas en aprender a clonarse. Sin poder creerlo, todos notaron una enorme mejoría. A pesar de que ni George ni Andrómeda querían ser ninjas o matar a alguien sí que querían saber protegerse a sí mismos y, como la matriarca Black sugirió, aprender técnicas médicas nunca estaba de más, sobre todo si Harry pensaba ser ninja de élite. En un par de días Andrómeda y George fueron capaces de caminar por los árboles y por el agua, de saltar de rama en rama y de convertir su magia en chakra y viceversa. Además, su resistencia física también había mejorado notablemente. Harry tenía la sensación que, a pesar de sus conversaciones, poder luchar era atractivo para ambos; él creía que algún día cercano Andrómeda y George serían muy buenos ninjas aun sin ser oficialmente shinobis.  
>Cuando llegó el día de dejar el hostal Andrómeda agrandó la bolsa de ropa que la costurera les había preparado.<p>

—Solo le he mandado hacer un par para cada uno hasta que lleguemos a Konoha pero espero que os guste, los diseñé yo misma —les dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Pruébalo tú primero Harry, digo Turais.

Harry cogió el bulto que le daba su prima y se dirigió al baño. Por suerte Andrómeda había tenido en mente que a Harry le gustaba poder moverse en su ropa y no le había diseñado una yukata. Vistió los pantalones oscuros de una tela muy confortable y de fácil movilidad, seguidos de unas botas negras con unos cierres plateados. Se puso una especie de camisa que, por sus recuerdos de la cultura japonesa, sabía que era un haori y se ató un obi de color verde esmeralda, un tipo de cinturón de tela, alrededor de la cintura y dejando caer la tela restante por su costado derecho. Dándose un vistazo en el espejo salió del cuarto de baño. Vio como George y Andrómeda se quedaban algo mudos mirándole. Tal y como él había pensado de su propia imagen era algo intimidante con sus nuevas ropas, como un verdadero shinobi debía ser.

Andrómeda observó a su primo sin aliento. De haber sido más joven, y estar interesada, se le habría lanzado. Su cabello, ahora media melena, igual de negro que sus ropas rozaba con el cuello del haori y contrastaban sus ojos esmeraldas con el obi que Andrómeda había encargado hacer especialmente con seda india, con el bordado de su nuevo clan en ambos extremos. Gracias a su haori entre abierto podía ver sus pectorales bien definidos, el inicio de sus abdominales y su piel ligeramente dorada todavía. Las largas y anchas mangas del haori hacían parecer aún más esbelto si cabe a Harry y sus manos, a la vista, más elegantes y estilizadas. Las botas y los pantalones le hacían parecen mucho más alto y misterioso de lo que era normalmente. Harry era, simplemente, un hombre brutalmente atractivo.

—Gírate, Turais —dijo, por primera vez sin equivocarse George y Andrómeda sonrió al ver que por fin sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo de verdad.

Así se giró y pudieron ver el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte bordado en color verde esmeralda. El gris, el negro y el verde iban a ser los nuevos colores de su clan; los colores que les favorecían a todos. Andrómeda, con las manos algo temblorosas, cogió su propia bolsa. Su vestimenta era parecida a la de Harry salvo que su kimono hasta las rodillas no tenía pantalones, sino mayas igualmente negras, y unas aperturas en los muslos para poder moverse más fácilmente. Andrómeda, cuyo cabello había hecho crecer con un hechizo, se sintió poderosa mirando su reflejo. A pesar de que su cabellera negra y luminosa tapaba el símbolo del clan, el collar de las Reliquias sentado sobre sus pechos, a la vista de todos, era más que perfecto. Mirando su reflejo nadie hubiera dicho que tenía 42 años, más bien parecía tener 25 años todavía.

George, quien Andrómeda sabía no estaba tan satisfecho enseñando su pecho como Harry, tenía en lugar de un haori una camisa de cuello ancho y alto, con cremallera en un costado de su pecho y con mangas anchas de 3/4. Los guantes sin dedos de cuero verde esmeralda le daban un aspecto rebelde, como el verdadero George. Teddy, su querido nieto, estaba vestido con una simple camiseta gris con el escudo del clan y unos monísimos tejanos negros con sandalias grises. Eran una familia muy atractiva. Midiendo George y Harry casi los 2 metros Andrómeda se sintió extrañamente pequeña pero protegida. Sabía que su familia cuidaría de sí misma. Y, sin duda alguna, Andrómeda tendría que hechizar a alguna que otra mujer para que dejara a sus chicos en paz.

—¡En marcha!

Salieron del hostal la mañana siguiente, a penas después de que saliera el sol, y Harry los desapareció hasta una aldea cerca de Konoha desde la cual irían a su nueva villa caminando. George, quien había sido el encargado de falsificar cualquier clase de papeles, les había explicado todo aquello que tenían que saber antes de cruzar las puertas de la aldea. Harry, quien gracias a uno de sus clones había investigado la villa de Konoha, les explicó por el camino qué clase de lugar era. Su clima, su estructura, sus gentes, su historia…

A Andrómeda le quedó claro que debido a las guerras que había sufrido Konoha y los intentos de invasión iba a ser difícil que no los interrogaran pero, por suerte, ya habían hecho una lista de cosas que podían decir y otras que iban a callar. Tsunade Senju era ahora la Hokage del País del Fuego así que, sabía cómo mujer, que podía favorecerles que fuera ella, y no Harry, quien fuera considerada líder del clan.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es registrarnos como clan y como aldeanos de Konoha y luego buscar un estado para el clan. Los elfos se encargaran de restaurar lo que sea necesario y de decorar con nuestros muebles del exterior la casa —habló Harry en voz baja cuando vieron a lo lejos las grandes puertas verdes de Konoha—. Lo siguiente será llenar nuestro almacén de comida y preparar nuestros invernaderos y las salas especiales.

—Tú céntrate en convertirte en ninja, Harry —le reprochó George, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Andy y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

Los siguientes metros los pasaron en silencio, caminando entre la gente que se les quedaba mirando, algunos asustados y otros atónitos. Andrómeda le miró pero él solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Nada relacionado con ellos había aparecido en sus múltiples investigaciones. Quizás debían parecerse a alguien.

—¡Alto! Documentación, por favor —les dijo un ninja, con vendas en la cara y la banda shinobi de Konoha en la frente. Harry tendió la documentación del clan, dándose cuenta que incluso los ninjas –entrenados para no mostrar emociones– parecían francamente sorprendidos y algo estupefactos—. ¿Black? Nunca habíamos escuchado ese apellido.

Harry se encogió de hombros, después de todo era cierto. —Hasta ahora habíamos pasado desapercibidos.

—¿Qué les trae por Konoha? —preguntó el otro ninja, de aspecto algo más amable, mirando atentamente la documentación, totalmente válida, de los extraños frente a él. De no haber leído, y comprobado, la documentación hubiera pensado que eran del masacrado clan Uchiha.

—El mundo ha avanzado irremediablemente, nos sentiríamos más seguros residiendo en Konoha como un clan.

Kotetsu e Izuno intercambiaron rápidas miradas. Quizás no fueran jonin pero incluso un par de chunin como ellos podían leer entre líneas. Sí, ambos podían creer que cualquiera estuviera asustado con los sucesos de la última década y media; en solo 15 años habían acabado la Tercera Guerra Ninja, el Cuarto Hokage había muerto, el Kyuubi había atacado Konoha, muchísimos ninjas habían perecido, Konoha había sido traicionada por un sanin –Orochimaru–, habían sido invadidos por un país desconocido creado por el sujeto mencionado y habían perdido al Tercer Hokage. La mitad de eso era suficiente para que muchos se removieran intranquilos en sus casas y, de haber comprendido bien Kotetsu e Izuno que los Black tenían poderes especiales como para ser un clan… Sí, cualquiera intentaría ponerse a salvo.

—Pasad, informaremos a la Hokage de vuestra llegada.

—Perfecto. ¿Debemos ir de inmediato a verla? —preguntó Andrómeda, con rostro firme pero neutral.

Kotetsu asintió. —Allí se os dará una cita su asistente en caso de que la Hokage esté demasiado ocupada.

—Es el edificio rojo ahí a lo lejos —les sonrió Izuno y los Black asintieron antes de coger la documentación.

Los 2 chunin de la entrada les vieron marchar en silencio, con el bebé totalmente dormido en brazos. En sus espaldas vieron un símbolo extraño, un símbolo de un clan, y se preguntaron con curiosidad creciente qué tipo de habilidades tendría el clan Black como para haber pasado desapercibido durante años. Además… el hombre de ojos esmeralda… había algo en él que les ponía los pelos de punta. No por tener intenciones malignas sino por como parecía rebosar poder casi sin darse cuenta por los ojos. A pesar de tener su chakra bien atado había algo en él que alertaba a los demás de un posible depredador y, extrañamente, no tenían intenciones de satisfacer su curiosidad en los próximos días.

Izuno se estremeció. —Bueno… Tengo la sensación que las cosas van a cambiar mucho.

Kotetsu le miró de soslayo y bufó cínicamente antes de hacer pasar al siguiente viajero.

Harry observó atentamente todos los alrededores. La gente les miraba igual de horrorizados y estupefactos que los ninjas de la entrada, sin embargo Andrómeda y George parecían haberse acostumbrado. Harry, que sabía que no había ninja alguno que pudiera identificar su magia debido a que no sabían si quiera de su existencia –ni podían notarla–, la desplegó como un abanico silencioso, catalogando todo lo que les rodeaba. De inmediato notó las presencias de un par de ninjas en los tejados, siguiéndolos, y varios ninjas de menor nivel observándoles desde varias tiendas al pasar.

Ese era su elemento. El combate, el estrés, la intriga… Eso era lo que mejor se le daba y ahora estaba en un lugar donde todas sus cualidades eran apreciadas en lugar de repudiadas. Sí, lo había pasado de maravilla el último mes con Andrómeda, George y Teddy pero lo cierto es que algo dentro de sí estaba inquieto. No le gustaba sentirse así. Había dejado el mundo exterior justamente para encajar en algún sitio, quería usar sus poderes porque quería y no porque le habían obligado y sabía que si llegaba a amar a Konoha él sería un fiel protector de su nuevo país. Suprimió una sonrisa algo maníaca; no quería que se sintieran amenazados. Sí, en Konoha cada uno podría hacer realidad sus deseos: George sus deseos de pasar página y curar la pérdida de Fred, Andrómeda podría ver crecer a Teddy libre y envejecer como la señora que había sido y era, y él… él podría saciar su sed de sangre protegiendo al pueblo de sus antepasados. Podría sentirse útil, no rechazado, y podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage sus pensamientos ya se habían repetido varias veces, confirmándose a sí mismo que estaban haciendo lo correcto, debido a la agilidad de su mente. Algo en Konoha, a pesar de ser tan militarmente obvia, era extrañamente tranquilo. Quizás fueran las hojas bailando en todas partes sin preocupaciones, o los arroyos que cruzaban la aldea tranquilamente y que podía escuchar a las lejanías, o la gente, civiles y ninjas, que caminaban y compraban en la villa con total normalidad… podía sentir, con su magia, los pájaros volar libres sobre su cabeza y los insectos ir y venir de las múltiples flores que adornaban las calles, en los balcones y terrazas, en las esquinas. Su magia podía sentir la paz y la tranquilidad general de Konoha. Era como un gran árbol, gigante y de raíces fuertes, todas sus hojas bajo el mismo sol.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —preguntó la secretaria nada más pasar por las puertas, sin duda era civil, a pesar de no haber reaccionado ante sus apariencias, aunque las presencias que notaba en los techos debían ser ninjas.

Andrómeda dio un paso al frente. —Buenos días, somos el clan Black. En la entrada nos dijeron que debíamos acercarnos aquí para entregar nuestra documentación y registrarnos con la Hokage.

La mujer enfocó su mirada en una agenda de papel y comprobó que la líder del país tuviera un momento libre. De repente Harry notó como su magia captaba algo extraño y se forzó a no mostrar sorpresa alguna; parecía una mesa volando 3 pisos más arriba. Sonó un fuerte estruendo que hizo saltar a la secretaria, a George y a Andrómeda. Harry suprimió una carcajada al darse cuenta que había sido la Hokage quien había lanzado la mesa por la ventana, ésta estando aun cerrada, en un ataque de irritación. Escucharon un golpe tremendo contra el suelo y vieron algunas patas de madera saltar por los aires a través de las ventanas del edificio.

—¡SHIZUNE! ¿¡Dónde está mi sake!? —gritó una voz femenina más arriba pero aun así pudieron escucharla con total claridad.

George soltó una carcajada sorprendida y Harry y Andrómeda intercambiaron miradas, ella confusa y él divertido. La secretaria, curiosamente, se puso roja aunque no sabía si era por la vergüenza ajena o por otra cosa. Incluso a los ninjas del techo los sentía algo avergonzados e irritados, pero sobre todo resignados y muy exasperados. La secretaria suspiró antes de sacar una pluma y pasar página a su agenda.

—Este es el cuarto de este mes… 3 más y batirá el récord.

George volvió a reír cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando la secretaria; ésta volvió a sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Andrómeda suspiró también y le pasó a Teddy cuando él bebé empezó a tirar del cabello de su abuela para que le prestaran atención.

—Tío, te'go hamb'e —le tiró del haori Teddy y Harry sonrió y aceptó el plátano que le tendía Andrómeda antes de pelarlo y dárselo a Teddy.

—¿Quieres agua? —preguntó él.

Teddy negó con la cabeza de forma adorable, esturreándose el plátano por toda la boca y las mejillas. Cogiendo el pañuelo de Andrómeda escuchó como la secretaria les hacía pasar, diciendo que la Hokage estaba libre en 20 minutos. Harry se sentó en la silla y contempló el paisaje sin prisa alguna. O bien les dejaban registrarse o bien tendrían que ir a otro lugar. Lo cierto es que ninguno de ellos había contemplado qué iba a pasar si les denegaban acceso pero sin duda alguna no querían volver al mundo exterior.  
>De repente la puerta se abrió y salió una chica joven, en su veintena, morena con el pelo corto por los hombros y ojos marrones muy oscuros. Tenía la tez blanca y un kimono negro con un obi blanco a juego con los bordes, en sus pies había unas sandalias negras con tacón grueso y, para finalizar, llevaba en sus brazos un cerdo con un collar de perlas y un chaleco magenta. Ellos, siendo personas mágicas, se las habían visto de cualquier color y forma así que un cerdo, algo cotidiano, era más bien poco sorprendente, al menos en comparación con ratas bailarinas o conejos capaces de transformarse a voluntad en sombreros de terciopelo. Encogiéndose de hombros todos entraron a la oficina circular de la Hokage que, de buenas a primeras, estaba particularmente vacía. Sobre todo el hueco donde se suponía debía ir la mesa.<p>

—Así que son el clan llamado Black, ¿no es así? —preguntó la Hokage, haciéndoles un ademán para que se sentaran en las sillas delante de ella. Cogió un papel de un montón de papeles encima de un montón de libros en forma de mesa a su izquierda y les miró por encima de éste—. ¿Y qué les trae a Konoha?

Andrómeda cogió las riendas de la conversación y, aunque él estaba parcialmente atento de las mujeres, así como de Teddy en su regazo y de los ninjas en el techo, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana las vistas con rostro neutral. En menos de un cuarto de horas las 3 mujeres estaban riendo y bromeando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Suponía que era porque Andrómeda y Tsunade, aunque no lo parecían, eran prácticamente de la misma edad. Supo que todas sus preocupaciones habían sido en valde pero hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta cuan de preocupado había estado realmente.

—Bien, pues. Andrómeda-san dice que eres un ninja, Turais-san —le sonrió brevemente Tsunade antes de ponerse seria—. El problema es que no tienes documentación oficial que haga constancia de ello así que, o bien decide dedicarse a otra cosa, o bien deberá realizar unas pruebas.

Harry asintió. Ya lo había imaginado. —Estaré dispuesto a demostrar mis habilidades como se me requiera.

Tsunade sonrió casi aliviada. Suponía que, sin su sake, cuanto más estuviera de acuerdo y dispuesto a complacer sus deseos mejor iba a ser para su familia.

—Mmm… Obviamente que no puede ser parte de un equipo sin saber su rango pero podemos hacerle ahora mismo un examen escrito. Es el típico que se les hace a los genin cuando se presentan a las pruebas de chunin. Después de esto veremos si, al menos en la teoría, está aprobado.

—Por mí no hay problema.

Lo cierto es que lo esperaba. Tsunade hacía nada más que 2 años que estaba en el poder y justamente después de una reciente invasión. Había perdido al único Uchiha superviviente –clan que había leído era tremendamente poderoso en cuanto a habilidades de guerra– y, en principio, leal a Konoha a su antiguo compañero de equipo y ahora traidor Orochimaru. Muchos de sus shinobi habían resultado heridos o habían muerto debido a la invasión así que no podía permitirse que un clan, seguramente poderoso, se les escapara. Puede que Tsunade Senju no supiera de sus habilidades pero cualquier cosa era mejor que nada y, si lograban pasar los interrogatorios y el período de prueba de 6 meses al que Andrómeda había acordado someterse de buena voluntad, tendrían a 3 personas dispuestas a hacer prosperar a Konoha.

Sí, Tsunade le haría el examen escrito y seguramente haría concesiones para que probara sus habilidades como luchador y para probar que eran un clan. Los necesitaban y aunque ellos querían residir en Konoha Tsunade tampoco sabía si de rechazarlos irían a un país enemigo para asentarse. Quizás no tenía un rango ninja, todavía, ni había hecho una sola misión, cosa que Tsunade a pesar de no saberlo y aunque tampoco había constancia de ese hecho en papel no lo sabía, pero Harry tenía grandes planes para elevarse rápidamente. No solamente había copiado varios tomos de la Biblioteca de Archivos de Konoha, y los había memorizado al dedillo gracias a mágicamente potenciada mente, sino que también había robado varios de los exámenes de chunin –curiosamente los únicos que encontró– con tal de poderse preparar con antelación. Ese jutsu de clon de chakra resultó ser un regalo divino.

—Shizune le acompañara a una sala contigua para que haga el examen mientras Andrómeda-san y yo acabamos con el papeleo.

—Mucha suerte —asintió Andrómeda con una sonrisa y George le levantó los pulgares. Ambos le habían visto leer los tomos así que suponía que no debían estar muy preocupados.

Media hora más tarde ya llevaba la mitad del examen hecho y revisado. Solo le quedaban 5 preguntas y sabía que la última era trampa. Accedió a sus memorias y revisó a la velocidad del rayo la pregunta 6 antes de pasar a la siguiente. Shizune miró el reloj antes de informarle que le quedaban 25 minutos. El tiempo pasó rápido pero en solo 10 minutos fue capaz de acabar el examen y entregárselo a Shizune, quien iba a corregírselo al momento. La Hokage sin duda trabajaba rápido…

Un cuarto de horas más tarde Shizune estaba algo sorprendida. Una cosa era ser buen luchador y otra cosa era ser un escolar, y Harry era ambas cosas. Sin duda su puntuación era perfecta, sobre todo porque sus respuestas eran las mismas que la Biblioteca de Konoha le había facilitado aunque escrito de forma distinta y con algo más de fundamento.

—Una puntuación perfecta, Turais-san.

—Gracias —sonrió brevemente él antes de levantarse y seguir a la asistente de la Hokage.

Vio como la Hokage examinaba su hoja con una ceja alzada y sacaba una hoja sin rellenar de registro. Suprimió una sonrisa satisfecha cuando vio que pensaban aceptarle. Quizás todavía no supieran de sus habilidades físicas pero sabía que solo por su intelecto llegaría a ser muy demandado. Echando un vistazo a George vio que estaba jugando con Teddy, pintando en una hoja en blanco, mientras que Andrómeda estaba mirando unas fotografías de lo que parecían ser estados en venta. Así que Andrómeda había conseguido que Tsunade les diera permiso para asentarse en una propiedad a su nombre… Pensaba que quizás los 6 meses de prueba iban a pasarlos en un piso de alquiler aunque visto lo visto no debió preocuparse.

—¿Me podría decir cuáles son sus habilidades como shinobi, Turais-san? ¿Sabe usar el chakra para intensificar sus capacidades físicas? Tipo saltar, correr, caminar sobre el agua…

—Sí, a todo.

Tsunade asintió sin parecer sorprendida. Anotó algo en la hoja. —¿Y sabe su naturaleza, o naturalezas, de chakra? ¿Puede usarla con facilidad?

—Sí. Puedo usar todas las naturalezas de chakra con facilidad —eso, sin embargo, sí que sorprendió a Shizune y a la Hokage.

—¿T-todas? —casi tartamudeó con los ojos como platos Shizune, el cerdo en sus brazos gruñendo casi sorprendido.

—Sí. También puedo combinarlas, por ejemplo, con mi naturaleza agua y tierra puedo hacer crecer plantas y árboles.

Eso había sido también una grata, aunque ligera, sorpresa para él. Después de todo entendía el chakra desde un punto de vista mágico y él, que era magia, lo era todo; es decir, era fuego, agua, viento, tierra y rayo. Si podía usar todas esas naturalezas por separado, ¿por qué no iba a poder dividir algo de su chakra, cada parte de una naturaleza, para crear más elementos? Es más, ¿por qué iba a tener que usar varios elementos para formar uno solo? Su magia, y su chakra, obedecían sus órdenes y él no era habitante de ninguno de esos pueblos, no estaba limitado por sus creencias, así que también podía crear lava o metal, o incluso cambiar la gravedad. Después de todo podía controlar variables como la masa de un cuerpo, su aceleración y otros muchos factores. No había nada que la magia, y su chakra en menor medida, no pudieran hacer.

Tsunade, que había estado mirándole casi sin pestañear, seguramente perdida en sus pensamientos, volvió en sí cuando Shizune carraspeó su garganta. Ese hombre frente a sí afirmaba poder usar todos los elementos, no, afirmaba poder usarlos todos y de forma simultánea. Algo así era… imposible. Pero, ¿y si fuera cierto? Ella hacía cosas que muchos habían creído imposible pero lo cierto es que se había superado y eso que no era ningún genio. El hombre delante de sí era muy inteligente, eso era obvio, y por lo visto poderoso. Un prodigio. Lo que faltaba, otro más. Sin embargo, uno de esos le vendría muy bien a Konoha y, para rematarlo, la guinda del pastel era que nadie conocía su existencia, ni la de su clan, hasta el momento. Sus habilidades estaban por explotar y sería su pueblo quien tuviera acceso a ellas de forma ilimitada. Lo único que tenía que hacer era probarlo, darle un rango ninja, y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso… sí, se le estaba ocurriendo la solución.

—Muy bien, Turais Black… Te daré una semana para prepararte, lucharás con 2 de mis jonin y, si consigues dejarlos K.O o aguantar durante una hora sin quedar inconsciente te elevaré de rango a jonin. Y, si me demuestras habilidades de tu clan que puedan ser útiles para nuestra fuerza shinobi serás nombrado tokubetsu jonin —Tsunade sonrió con una satisfacción poco contenida, como si hubiera ganado una apuesta—. Por otro lado, durante los próximos 6 meses para compensar tu desconocido historial de misiones y para que puedas compenetrarte con los shinobis de Konoha serás enviado a múltiples misiones de rango B y A. Aunque claro… todo esto si consigues vencer a mis 2 jonin.

Harry reprimió un bufido divertido. Tsunade Senju le estaba provocando pero él tenía bastante práctica con situaciones similares así que se mostró impasible. La Hokage solo suspiró, tendría que habérselo imaginado; otro igual de impenetrable que Itachi Uchiha o Kakashi Hatake. Tendría una semana para combatir a un par de personas mucho más experimentadas en cuanto al combate físico se refiere, lo que significa que iba a tener que entrenar muy duro durante 7 días si es que quería ser aceptado. El ninjutsu, como había aprendido llamaban a las técnicas elementales y a otras muchas que usaban el chakra, era algo que tenía ya por la mano. El genjutsu era simplemente una técnica vulgar y mucho menos desarrollada que sus propias artes mentales aunque lo había estudiado de los pergaminos copiados para evitar posibles sorpresas.

Lo que no sabía Harry, puesto que no estaba en los pergaminos que había podido copiar, era que él también era ya experto en senjutsu, o más conocido como reunir chakra de la naturaleza, cosa que hacía las 24 horas del día. Solamente el hecho de enviar su magia lejos de su cuerpo, en forma de sensor, le permitía absorber energía de sus alrededores. Por otra parte, el iryo ninjutsu o técnicas médicas de los ninjas, era un campo que desconocía totalmente pero el cual iba a ponerse al día en cuanto tuviera tiempo. Quizás había cosas inventadas por shinobis que todavía los magos no habían podido realizar. Andrómeda estaba muy interesada en esas técnicas.

El taijutsu era algo que tenía que mejorar y que pensaba mejorar gracias a la percepción de su magia, solo tenía que mirar una lucha cargando su cerebro de magia, usar su Oclumancia y grabar en su mente las secuencias. Había descubierto que eso era justamente lo que hacía una persona con memoria eidética, solo había tenido que mirar la magia del cerebro de Hermione para darse cuenta. Si había algo en lo que estaba agradecido de semejante traidora era de haberse enterado de eso. Ese pequeño truco le había permitido almacenar en lo que sería el disco duro de su mente aquello sumamente innecesario pero, a la misma vez, al contrario de Hermione que lo retenía todo, incluso lo más estúpido e inútil, discernir lo que no quería y aquello que le parecía tonto.

Algo tan insignificante había resultado ser una bendición. Muchas veces, cuando tenía un problema, en su mente aparecían múltiples soluciones e información pero, antes de ordenar su mente y guardarla con la Oclumancia, su mente también había almacenado información estúpida que reaparecía en los peores momentos; como quien se ríe de una broma tonta en el peor momento al recordar algo. Cuando buscó en su mente se acordó de cosas que ni siquiera sabía que sabía, cosa que era suficiente para dejarle atónito. Se acordó de su mismo nacimiento y de ese año de vida que fue el más feliz de su vida. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Es que acaso el cerebro se acordaba de todo aquello que percibía con todos sus sentidos? Resultó ser que sí.

Fue muy difícil ser consciente de todo lo que su cerebro había aprendido durante 19 años de vida; de todas las cosas que aprendía cada día sin darse cuenta, era abrumador y muy cansado al principio. Acordarse de cómo olía el perfume de Petunia su sexto cumpleaños o de qué el primer vehículo de 2 ruedas fue inventado el 1817. Cosas que había juzgado como poco importantes y que había pensado que había olvidado. Oh, no podría estar más equivocado. Era por eso que, con su nuevo método de aprendizaje, y con su cerebro plenamente consciente, luchar contra 2 jonin sería fácil. Solo tenía que ver a alguien luchar antes que nada. Su cerebro, conectado a su cuerpo, haría el resto.  
>Cada día se sorprendía a sí mismo.<p>

—Vamos, Turais. Tenemos que ver esas casas que la Hokage me ha enseñado.

George gimió aburrido.

* * *

><p><strong>Como habréis podido deducir Harry y compañía llegan a Konoha cuando falta todavía un año para que Naruto reaparezca. Eso quiere decir que Sakura, Sasuke y los demás tienen 15 o 14 años dependiendo de su mes de nacimiento. Por otro lado, he puesto en mi perfil una votación para ver cuál de las 3 personas candidatas es la favorita para ser pareja de Harry. A Andrómeda y a George ya los tengo emparejados, aunque obviamente ocuparán un plano secundario. Mañana empiezo las clases de nuevo así que no sé si mis actualizaciones serán cada semana o cada 2 semanas. <strong>

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, el siguiente es mucho más movido. :)**


	3. La energía negra

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Harry Potter no son míos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – La energía negra<br>**

Tsunade Senju era la Hokage y como tal debía encargarse de todo lo que acontecía en su país. Aun así, algo que no se habría perdido era el combate entre Turais Black frente a Kakashi Hatake y Asuma Sarutobi. Realmente no sabía qué esperar de Turais. El clan Black era desconocido y, por lo tanto, todo lo que era desconocido resultaba una amenaza en menor o mayor medida. La única diferencia entre el consejo, el cual aprobaba y desaprobaba su decisión de concederles a los Black residencia y derecho a ser aldeanos del país del Fuego, y ella era que Tsunade primero preguntaba en lugar de sacar los kunais. El consejo, sobre todo Danzo, había querido que fueran sometidos a interrogatorio extremo pero… ¿quién quiere someterse a semejante cosa? Era Tsunade, Konoha, la que necesitaba a los Black y no al contrario. Sí, por alguna razón querían ser aldeanos de su pueblo pero quizás se debía solo al clima y no a una razón de mayor importancia. ¿Quién no le decía que los Black no darían media vuelta e irían al Rayo si les presionaba? Nadie, y eso el consejo no parecía entenderlo. Viejos buitres en los que se habían convertido todos ellos, corruptos y carcamales.

Tenía que mediar una vez más, forzarlos a entender que ella, y no el consejo, era la Hokage. Si Turais Black resultaba ser una adición a sus rangos shinobi beneficiosa e imprescindible podría restregarles por la cara haberle dado la oportunidad de probarse en un combate amistoso sin precedentes. Solo tenía que probarse. Los Black, a quienes tenía ligeramente vigilados, habían comprado ya a toca teja un estado pequeño (pequeño, pero capaz de alojar a un clan de 10 familias independientes; un cuarto del clan Hyuga) pero muy bonito a las afueras, cerca del complejo Uchiha. Estaba rodeado de campo y bosque y tenía cerca un pequeño lago. Sin duda alguna era una familia adinerada y muy misteriosa. Nadie de los que había puesto en su vigilancia había podido ver más allá de los límites del complejo, era como si estuviera protegido. Tsunade presentía que tenía algo que ver con las desconocidas técnicas del clan.

Dichas habilidades eran otra cuestión que la tenía muy intrigada. ¿Serían habilidades oculares, como los Hyuga o los Uchiha? ¿O quizás una línea de sangre capaz de usar todos los elementos? Tsunade no podía imaginarlo. No había nada en los Black que le diera una pista. Ni su nombre, el que ahora conocía gracias a Andrómeda como literalmente "oscuro" o variantes de "negro"; ni su símbolo, sobre el cual Andrómeda había sonreído enigmáticamente; o su lema… verlo escrito en papel había resultado ser extrañamente espeluznante. Ella como shinobi había visto y causado muchas muertes sin embargo el lema de los Black parecía más filosófico y no tan literal, más como un mandato en lugar de una simple frase bonita y pegadiza. ¿Desde cuándo se consideraba a la muerte como una entidad?

—Tsunade-sama, es hora de empezar el combate —le informó Shizune y Tsunade, desde su lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol, asintió.

Cuando dio un paso al frente todos los jonin de confianza, los que se habían enterado de un modo u otro del combate, callaron. Turais Black era igual o incluso más atractivo si cabe que Kakashi, con sus pantalones piratas negros, sus sandalias ninja y su camiseta ligeramente holgada de manga corta. Vestido todo de negro creaba una imponente imagen que a más de uno dejó intimidado, como podía notar, y sus ojos verdes refulgentes brillaban con tanto poder que se le erizó el bello de los brazos. Tenía un curioso parecido a los Uchiha pero, sin embargo, los Black eran mucho más atractivos –después de todo había visto a algún que otro Uchiha poco agraciado– y menos arrogantes, cosa que les hacía más simpáticos a su parecer.

Contempló como Turais examinaba a sus contrincantes y deseó saber qué pensaba. ¿Los encontraba igualmente intimidantes que él o le parecían precarios como oponentes? ¿Estaría pensando en una estrategia? ¿Lucharía solo cuerpo a cuerpo o usaría ninjutsu y genjutsu? ¿Invocaría a algún animal? Debía admitir que, sin duda, el combate resultaría muy entretenido para ella.

—¡Hajime!

En seguida Black saltó hacia atrás, creando simultáneamente 3 clones de sombra. Kakashi y Asuma iniciaron el combate con taijutsu pero era obvio que estaban igualados, ninguna de las patadas o puñetazos hacía contacto contra los luchadores y a los pocos minutos lo dejaron estar, volviendo al inicio. Tsunade se inclinó en su asiento.

—¡Es para hoy, chicos!

Harry no hizo ruido alguno mientras observaba, enlazando los ojos de sus clones en la superficie con los suyos con algo de magia, cómo peleaban Kakashi y Asuma. Sin duda alguna era mejor Kakashi, no solamente era un genio sino que su taijutsu era más completo, tenía más técnicas a mano y también era experto en genjutsu gracias a su Sharingan prestado. Sí, Harry había investigado bien a los oponentes que Tsunade le había buscado y ahora ya no había sorpresa alguna. Deshacerse de Asuma sería tremendamente fácil, de Kakashi algo más difícil. ¿Acabar el combate rápido o alargarlo?

Si lo alargaba supondría que sus habilidades se mantendrían más escondidas que no demostrando que era más fuerte y poderoso que ambos jonin pero también podría ser considerado un golpe de suerte acabar el combate tan rápido. Fuera como fuera, ambas opciones tenían sus pros y sus contras. Quería ver más jutsus en vivo pero no quería enseñar sus habilidades delante de un grupo de jonin. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano tendría que soltar prenda si quería integrarse y qué mejor manera que dejando claro que el clan Black era poderoso y de temer. Si presentaba un precedente, si les dejaba claro a todos que no era bonito ni inteligente atacarles, su fama se extendería y pronto otros países se enterarían de su existencia. Pero… si no lo hacía tarde o temprano se vería obligado a usar sus habilidades, los otros países se enterarían y, sin su fama como clan poderoso, intentarían hacerse con sus poderes mucho antes seguramente, y por la fuerza. Teniendo eso en cuenta supo qué tenía que hacer.

Con su magia cubriéndole totalmente cogió la pierna de Asuma sin que nadie se diera cuenta y, con una descarga eléctrica poderosa, lo dejó inconsciente. Cuando vieron el cuerpo caer del jonin empezaron los murmullos, ninguno de ellos le había visto, por supuesto, ni siquiera habían intuido su mano asomándose. Kakashi se giró a ver a su compañero pero no había indicios de cómo había sido derrotado, aun observándole con el Sharingan. Sin descanso alguno hizo que sus clones batallaran con Kakashi y supo que lo mejor para ganarle, lo que le dejaría más satisfecho, era una batalla mental. ¿Qué mejor que ganar a un enemigo que en su propio campo? Los 3 clones de Harry inspiraron fuertemente y todos retrocedieron alarmados cuando notaron tal cantidad de chakra y, sin embargo, sabía que no parecía cansado. No estaba cansado, ni mucho menos.

—Tal cantidad de chakra… —susurró maravillada, y algo asustada, Shizune a su maestra y Hokage.

Tsunade no habló ni apartó los ojos de la pelea. Había estado mirando fijamente pero ni siquiera ella, la líder de la aldea y la ninja supuestamente más poderosa del país del Fuego no se había dado cuenta de cómo Asuma había caído inconsciente. No podía perder detalle alguno. De golpe, sin usar sellos, uno de los clones de Turais Black exhaló una gran y gigantesca bola de fuego y otro exhaló una ventisca de aire caliente. No sabía cuál era el original pero desde su posición vio como el restante desaparecía con una rapidez que la dejó helada, en memoria de Minato, y aparecía detrás de Kakashi, que estaba ocupado apagando las llamas y, sin embargo, fue capaz de bloquear el puñetazo y la patada. La patada a la cara, no obstante, fue incapaz de esquivarla así que cesó su jutsu de agua, dándose la vuelta y bloqueando el ataque con las manos. De golpe, la pelea terminó. O más bien, las llamas se extinguieron de golpe, la ventisca cesó y Turais y Kakashi se quedaron mirando fijamente. Genjutsu.

Turais Black solo tardó 2 segundos en dejar inconsciente a uno de sus mejores shinobi.

—¡Imposible! —jadeó Kurenai rompiendo el silencio sepulcral, que sabía que Kakashi era muy superior a sus habilidades en genjutsu aun siendo ella una experta.

Turais Black la escuchó y, girándose a mirarla, le dijo y Tsunade escuchó. —Nada es imposible.

Y sin más explotó en una nube y Tsunade, con la boca algo abierta, vio como salía el original de bajo tierra. ¿Cuándo se había escondido? ¿Habían estado luchando Asuma y Kakashi contra 3 clones todo el tiempo? Algo dentro de sí se removió preocupado. Turais Black estaba resultando ser más peligroso de lo que había previsto pero… ahora era parte de su aldea. Vio como suspiraba, no de cansancio sino de aburrimiento, y supo que tendría que Black pasaría todas las pruebas que le echara y regresaría de cada misión sin un solo arañazo. Simplemente había personas fuera de liga, mucho mejores que la mayoría. Ella lo sabía. Turais Black parecía inalcanzable, impenetrable, indestructible, en ese momento y se alegró, se encontró sumamente aliviada, de que por alguna extraña razón los Black hubieran elegido servir a Konoha, y no a otro país.

—Ni siquiera te has esforzado… —tuvo que comentar en voz alta, algo acusadora, cruzándose de brazos y todos la miraron en silencio.

—No. Podría haberlos matado desde el primer momento —contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, diciendo la absoluta y más cruel verdad. Los ninjas eran buenos en su trabajo pero él, antes que ninja, era mago. Nadie estaba a su altura.

—¿Cómo ha dejado inconsciente a Asuma? —le preguntó Shizune, con interés.

—Le he cogido del pie y le he dado una descarga eléctrica.

Tsunade alzó una ceja incrédula mientras que otros negaban con la cabeza efusivamente.

—¡Pero si no le hemos visto! —exclamó Ebisu, el antiguo maestro de Konohamaru, ajustándose las gafas de sol.

—Y no me verán nunca sino lo quiero.

—¿Y a Kakashi? —preguntó ella de nuevo, puesto que estaba viendo que Turais no iba a explicar sus habilidades de buenas a primeras.

—Solamente le repelí y le dejé inconsciente mentalmente.

—¿Le dejó inconsciente mentalmente? —preguntó incrédula Kurenai, que se había acercado junto con los demás hasta donde Turais y ella charlaban, rodeándolos.

—El genjutsu no es más que una técnica bastarda, vulgar, de una gran rama de poderes que mi clan tiene, los llamamos artes mentales y yo soy el mejor en ellas en mi familia

—explicó él, sabiendo que era el momento de soltar prenda—. Mi mente es impenetrable y ningún simple genjutsu, ni siquiera uno creado por el Sharingan funciona en los Black.

—… —Kurenai no supo qué decir. ¿El genjutsu era algo bastardo y simple? ¡Las cosas que debía saber ese hombre!— ¿Podría enseñarme?

Harry miró fijamente los ojos granates de Kurenai Yuhi. Si les decía que sí seguramente esa no sería la última cosa que les enseñara pero si les decía que no la integración con el país del Fuego sería mucho más difícil. Aun así, había cosas que esa gente nunca lograría aprender ya que ellos solo tenían chakra y, de cualquier forma, aquello que les enseñase nunca podría ser usado contra él teniendo él la verdadera base del conocimiento. Irremediablemente ese era el momento de decirles que poseía una segunda energía, de lo contrario Tsunade Senju le agobiaría durante meses.

—Sí. Hay ciertas cosas que nunca podrían captar —habló en general, viendo lo intrigado que parecían todos, al menos los que no eran tan orgullosos como para pedir ayuda— pero hay varias cosas que mi clan puede enseñarles.

—¿Se trata de las habilidades de su clan? —preguntó Tsunade, yendo al grano de la cuestión. Vio como Turais asentía—. ¿De qué habilidades habla?

—Mi clan posee una segunda energía, con ella podemos hacer muchas cosas. Nuestras habilidades se dividen en varias ramas, una de ellas ya la he comentado –las artes mentales– pero hay otras ramas que podemos usar.

Tsume Inuzuka se acercó con la curiosidad canina que la caracterizaba a pesar de su aspecto feroz. Anko, Kurenai, Genma, Shizune, Raidou, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Ibiki e incluso Kakashi y Asuma, que se habían despertado, se mostraron interesados mientras que otros volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo al ver una de sus señales. Tsunade estaba muy interesada, esa parte era algo que había esperado durante días. ¿Una segunda energía? Eso era rarísimo. La cosa más parecida que había escuchado había sido como varios monjes tenían la habilidad de usar la energía espiritual o Gai que podía abrir sus 8 puertas.

—¿Podría hacernos un resumen? —preguntó ella, totalmente intrigada.

—Veamos… Las ramas principales, lo que cada uno de nuestro clan domina primero son las siguientes ramas: las transformaciones, encantamientos, herbología, alquimia, defensa, aparición, runas, aritmancia y cuidado de criaturas.

Tsunade estaba atónita, nunca había escuchado nada igual y parecía que no era la única. Alzó de nuevo una ceja y Harry evitó rodar los ojos al ver que todos le escuchaban, sin duda recordarían la conversación; menos mal que ya había previsto con George y Andrómeda la conversación o se hubiera visto obligado a ir hablando sobre la marcha.

—Transformaciones es literalmente lo que se refiere, transformar una cosa en otra y me refiero a transformar cualquier cosa en cualquier cosa. Es decir, desde objetos, a seres vivos a uno mismo. Por ejemplo —Tsunade y los demás dieron un bote cuando un árbol se transformó en un elefante. En un elefante vivo.

—¡Kai!

—¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es posible?

—¡Es de verdad!

—Después están los encantamientos que, a pesar del nombre, no es más que otorgarle propiedades a una cosa o persona que inicialmente no tenía. Por ejemplo, podría coger una piedra y hacer que le creciera pelo.

—¿Y qué sentido tiene hacer algo así? —preguntó Anko, que parecía reticente a apartar los ojos del árbol que había sido durante segundos un animal.

—Bueno, puedo hacer crecer pelo a una piedra o darle vida a una estatua para proteger a mi casa —Turais se encogió ligeramente de hombros y Tsunade entendió las ventajas de semejante habilidad; una piedra no come, ni bebe, ni tiene necesidad, ni sangra, ni siente… No fue la única que estremeció—. Después está la herbología, que es básicamente como la botánica – hacer crecer plantas – pero tenemos técnicas que permiten crear híbridos impensables o extraer de plantas y flores propiedades que nunca se habían usado. La herbología la usamos en gran parte para la alquimia, creamos mejunjes y cualquier tipo de cosa con plantas, minerales, animales… de todo. Podemos hacer un antídoto para cualquier tipo de veneno o un suero de la verdad con el que se es incapaz de mentir durante una hora con solo ingerir 3 gotas.

Las cejas de Ibiki, impresionado, se alzaron increíblemente al contemplar las posibilidades. Poco a poco los demás parecían estar más contentos al darse cuenta que Turais Black era ahora su camarada y que, por lo tanto, esas habilidades iban a beneficiarlos a todos. Algunos empezaron a reír, imaginándose lo que Turais podría hacer y las caras de sus enemigos.

—¿Qué más son capaces de hacer con la alquimia? —preguntó Shikaku, totalmente despierto—. ¿Algo médico también?

—Claro. Somos capaces de reconstruir huesos en 12 horas o recobrar la energía con un solo trago o también transformarnos completamente en una persona con un solo cabello, ser idénticos, durante un par de horas con unos cuantos buches. Hacemos de todo —dijo Harry, que veía que era imposible hablarles de la inmensidad de saber que su familia había reunido puesto que la magia había existido milenios y sus usuarios habían sido millones de mentes pensantes y creativas—. Después tenemos la defensa, eso no hace falta que lo explique, usamos nuestras habilidades para atacar y defendernos de cualquier forma. La aparición es una forma de transportarse; cuando vamos del punto A al punto B decimos que nos aparecemos en B y nos desaparecemos de A. Es instantáneo.

—¿Y las runas? ¿La aritmancia?

—Las runas es un lenguaje escrito que nosotros podemos energetizar para que tenga diversas funciones. Por ejemplo, puedo escribir unas runas en una puerta para que ésta solo se abra a las personas con buenas intenciones o puedo escribirle en el ojo a un ciego para que recupere la visión.

Algunos parecían incrédulos y Tsunade sabía que ella también lo estaba. Tales posibilidades… ¿Qué no podían hacer los Black? Y eso que había dicho ramas principales. Eso significaba que todos los Black las dominaban pero que había ramas secundarias que, seguramente, serían igual de útiles y, probablemente, más peligrosas y difíciles de masterizar. Eso la dejaba perpleja y algo excitada. Quería saber todas las posibilidades que el clan Black podría ofrecerles. Solo con lo que les había contado podía imaginar como la balanza del poder se tildaba radicalmente a favor del país del Fuego. Sin duda Turais Black sería alguien muy demandado pero Tsunade también veía que Turais tenía habilidades, algunas de ellas, que podía compartir con Konoha y eso la dejaba en una encrucijada. Hacer misiones, enseñar en Konoha, servir al hospital… Tendría que hablar con Andrómeda sobre sus planes de montar un restaurante para ver si podía convencerlos para hacer algo más fructuoso.

—Aritmancia es el estudio numérico, básicamente traducir nuestras técnicas y mejorarlas con cálculos o crear desde cero a partir de secuencias de números. Es muy útil para estudiar y ensayar las técnicas pero también requiere una amplia base matemática.

—¿Y puede usar el chakra combinándolo con su segunda energía? —preguntó Ibiki.

—Claro. Puedo transformar mi energía, la que llamamos energía negra, en chakra y viceversa. Además, como puedo usar la energía negra sin sellos, solamente con el pensamiento, también es fácil para mí hacer lo mismo con mi chakra. Puedo verlo, magnificando mi visión con energía negra, oírlo, sentirlo… y también captarlo de la naturaleza. Mi reserva es prácticamente ilimitada.

Harry respondió unas cuantas preguntas más pues sabía que todos estaban muy intrigados pero en su fuero interno se dijo que quizás había dicho demasiado. Después de todo existía el secreto del clan y, aunque no era cierto, le daba la impresión que esa gente se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la verdad oculta de los Black, algo que ninguno quería. Sí, no pensaba decir nada más de lo que había dicho. Que cada uno formara sus opiniones y pensara en las posibilidades que le ofrecía su magia, o como ahora era conocida energía negra.

Evitó sonreír al darse cuenta que, de ser famosos, en un futuro todos estudiarían las habilidades de su clan y pensarían en la magia como energía negra. ¿Era así como se creaban los mitos, a partir de una mezcla de verdad y engaños? Harry cogió la banda negra que Tsunade le había dado y se la guardó en el bolsillo, no le parecía correcto ponérsela sin su nuevo uniforme, el cual Tsunade ya había encargado de antemano y el que tenía que recoger en una tienda de ropa ninja en el centro de la villa. La Hokage debía haber sabido que él iba a pasar la prueba, de lo contrario, ¿por qué iba a tener preparado su registro como jonin o su primera misión en solo un mes? Sí, simplemente sería escoltar a un noble a una villa cercana al límite entre el país del Fuego y el del Viento pero… ¿cómo sabía Tsunade que iba a integrarse tan fácilmente?

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó Andrómeda cuando le vio con la bolsa de ropa entrando por la puerta.

Harry sonrió lanzándole la banda ninja, la cual cogió al vuelo George. Harry le dio a Andrómeda la bolsa de ropa para que la criticara a su gusto y cogió en brazos a Teddy, quien había sido hechizado para que en lugar de decir sus antiguos nombres los llamara por sus nuevas identidades. Caminó por la casa principal, la cual habitaban todos, mirando con sorpresa cómo George y Andrómeda, con la ayuda de sus elfos, habían limpiado a fondo, habían reemplazados suelos viejos y rotos, pintado paredes y arreglado todo tipo de desperfectos. Arreglar un clan al completo era una ardua tarea, sobre todo porque todos tenían más cosas que hacer y, aunque podían dejar que sus elfos domésticos hicieran la faena, querían implicarse en el proceso. Querían hacer esa casa suya.

El estado que habían comprado solo constaba de 10 casas de tamaño medio tirando a grande, cada una con un mínimo de 3 habitaciones y 3 baños, sótano, cocina, comedor y un estudio. La casa principal, además, tenía un gran y amplio ático vacío, lleno de telarañas. Los 10 habitáculos formaban una especie de rectángulo y en el centro del terreno, había unos grandes jardines a rebosar de malas hierbas juntamente con una especie de lago en miniatura, de poca profundidad, cubierto de hierbajos, algas y agua estancada. La propiedad, además, estaba rodeada por 3 hectáreas de terreno boscoso que compartía límites con el clan Uchiha por el oeste.

Lo primero que Andrómeda había hecho había sido crear un muro alto, para salvaguardar su privacidad (al menos de cara a los civiles que no podían subirse a los tejados como los ninjas) de color negro azabache; Harry se sorprendió en sobre manera al darse cuenta que el muro no era de piedra sino de obsidiana negra. Andrómeda se encogió de hombros, mencionándole que ciertas extravagancias podían permitírselas en los países elementales. Harry sabía que realmente Andrómeda quería probar sus dotes como decoradora pero fue suficientemente astuto como para no abrir la boca, sobre todo cuando vio el resplandor maligno en los ojos de Andrómeda. La única puerta del complejo era una gran puerta de madera maciza de ébano, donde grabado en ésta había el símbolo del clan, partido en dos mitades perfectas. Solo un maestro podría haber hecho semejante creación y, sin embargo, sabía que Andrómeda solo había tenido que agitar su mano.

—Los elfos están arreglando el jardín exterior e interior, y vaciando la laguna —le explicó George, mientras caminaban mirando las paredes blancas, esperando ser pintadas, y los suelos de madera oscura y elegante—. Hemos conectado por fin todos los sótanos, ahora podremos poner los invernaderos.

—¿Queréis que los hechice yo? —preguntó él, que sabía que George quería que le ayudara con los encantamientos del invernadero.

George asintió —Si no es mucho pedir.

George estaba encantado con la reforma pues le mantenía ocupado. Desde el primer momento Harry se había metido a estudiar en su habitación en la tienda de campaña que habían estado usando mientras no pudieran tener sus propias habitaciones, había ido y venido para entrenarse mientras Andrómeda y él se encargaban de la casa y de Teddy. George rápidamente se dio cuenta que Andrómeda tenía ideas muy claras de lo que había que hacer y había sido ella quien había delegado tareas, tanto a los elfos como a Harry, cuando estaba presente, y a él.

El primer día fue el más agotador sobre todo porque Andrómeda quería acabar en un solo día de construir el muro y transformarlo en obsidiana. Las puertas fueron mucho más fáciles de poner y tenía que reconocer que el arco negro que las enmarcaba, junto con las puertas de ébano y el escudo esmeralda daban un aspecto muy intimidantes al clan. Había sido Harry, esa misma noche, quien hechizó el muro con tal de que nadie pudiera pasarlo sin su permiso salvo los Black y sus elfos, de hecho, no habían pasado ni un par de horas que ya habían sentido las primeras intrusiones y George se alegró de que Andrómeda hubiera tenido el sentido común para darse cuenta de que el muro era algo prioritario.

—Tenemos que ir a comprar comida, George, por muy cansado que estés —se cruzó de brazos Andrómeda y le miró exasperada, tumbado en el suelo lleno de polvo y no quería saber qué más—. Los aldeanos se preguntaran de dónde sacamos la comida o si es que no comemos.

George suspiró y supo que tenía razón. El viaje a la aldea aunque corto había sido divertido. Todos les miraban entre asustados y sorprendidos y se preguntó si así era cómo Harry se había sentido en Hogwarts. El día siguiente fue el más aburrido de todos. No paró de hacer desaparecer el polvo y arreglar grietas y pintar las paredes de blanco con su magia, de solo pensar que un muggle hubiera tenido que hacerlo a mano… se estremecía. Los elfos se ocuparon totalmente de reparar los tejados y de reemplazar los suelos por unos más elegantes y nuevos mientras que Andrómeda cavilaba sobre cómo usar más eficientemente el espacio que habían comprado.

Para el cuarto día Andrómeda ya había decidido qué hacer con los sótanos y también había ordenado a los elfos domésticos que empezaran a arreglar el jardín delantero. La planta principal de la casa más grande, la cual residían, tenía un baño completo, la cocina, el comedor y un gran estudio. En solo un día Andrómeda lo había reformado al completo y había ordenado a George que guardara la colección gigantesca de libros en el estudio convertido en biblioteca que Harry había hechizado para que fuera más grande en el interior que en el exterior.

Para el sexto día la segunda planta estaba finalizada y solo quedaba que Harry decorara su habitación a su gusto. La de George tenía las paredes verdes, como la hierba, y una gran cama de matrimonio de color caoba a juego con la butaca de cuero blanco frente a la terraza y a las estanterías llenas de fotografías que colgaban de sus paredes y que sujetaban toda su ropa en el armario empotrado hechizado que Andrómeda le había construido con la ayuda de Biscuit, su elfo personal.

Poco a poco la casa había dejado su aspecto descuidado y lúgubre y parecía un complejo nuevo y poderoso. George, que había usado el factor de las apariencias en mucha de sus bromas, comprendía bien lo que significaba lo que los otros pensaran de la fachada del clan. Realmente las personas, en menor o mayor medida, juzgan todo lo que ven y Andrómeda lo sabía bien también. Era por eso que, además de levantar el muro como protección también lo había creado de forma intimidatoria. Ambos sabían que Harry debía estar haciendo su parte, demostrándoles a los demás que los Black eran, al menos como ninjas, de temer. Le tocaba a Andrómeda hacer que la apariencia del clan concordase con lo que Harry estaba tejiendo en las afueras, mostrándoles a todos una cara brutal del clan que les haría si bien no intocables, impenetrables.

Era él quien tenía que mover ficha ahora que la casa parecía otra. Debía poner en marcha los invernaderos con los que fabricarían pociones, las cuales venderían a Konoha, y con los cuales se harían con el monopolio en el país del Fuego. Nadie podía hacer crecer las plantas como ellos, por muy mediocres que fueran en comparación con Neville Longbottom o Pomona Sprout. Nadie podía hacer pociones, ni lanzar hechizos o maldiciones. La tienda que abrirían tendría una alta demanda y eso significaba ingresos pero además fama. Los Yamanaka tenían sus flores y decoraciones nupciales, los Nara sus ciervos y su medicina antivenenos, los Akimichi su comida y sus restaurantes, los Hyuga sus dojos y sus equipos de entrenamientos de taijutsu, los Uchiha habían tenido su propia policía, los Inuzuka su clínica veterinaria, los Aburame sus insectos productores de seda y polinizadores de Konoha…

Debían, de un modo u otro, hacerse un nombre entre tanta competencia. No por los beneficios, puesto que los clanes no lo hacían por el dinero, sino por la fama. La fama les haría sobresalir, les haría llamar la atención –positiva y negativa– pero también les haría indispensables. Si ganaban adeptos sería más complicado que intentaran asesinarlos, si tenían aliados no estarían solos en cualquier lucha política… Andrómeda lo sabía, Harry lo sabía y él lo sabía. El restaurante hubiera sido un lugar para escaparse, un hobby, pero ahora necesitaban hacerse un nombre. Era su sueño vivir al máximo y vivir una nueva vida y ayudaría en todo lo posible a conseguirlo.

Así pues, dejó que los elfos domésticos arreglaran el jardín bajo las discretas guardas que Harry había puesto y bajo las cuales no los verían nadie, y se despidió de Andrómeda dejándola decorando su tercera casa del complejo. Harry, ahora que era ninja, tendría que ganarse el pan afuera. Él sería, sin duda alguna, el punto de partida de la reputación de los Black. No podía fallar ni una sola misión puesto que no tenía historial como ninja. Aun así George sabía que Harry estaba hecho para luchar; se nutría combatiendo. Sin embargo Andrómeda y George sabían que iban a necesitar mucha de su ayuda si querían hacer todo lo que se proponían; tenían suerte que las reservas mágicas de Harry fueran tan ilimitadas como para dejar un clon atrás todo el tiempo.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó al clon de Harry, quien estaba moviendo las manos por el invernadero de más de 1000 metros cuadrados.

—Estoy hechizando el techo. Andrómeda me hizo un plano de las zonas que necesitaban sol constante y de las que no, y otras más dependiendo de si pueden convivir en un mismo espacio o no.

George cogió el plano que le pasaba el clon y asintió. Andrómeda sin duda había sido concienzuda haciéndolo. Miró los sacos de tierra y las zonas para plantas y se arremangó la camisa, manos a la obra. Tardó 2 horas en acabar de plantas la primera zona y eso que había 13 zonas de invernadero. George calculaba que podrían tener muchos beneficios con sus pociones y mejunjes al mes, sobre todo porque con su magia las plantas tardaban la mitad en crecer que una simple planta muggle. De hecho, también pensaban venderle algunas flores a los Yamanaka, especias mágicas a los Akimichi y hacer un pacto con los Aburame para que algunos de sus insectos se alimentaran de sus plantas mágicas y polinizaran sus invernaderos al menos una vez al mes.

Cuantas más alianzas, aunque fueran de negocios, tuvieran mejor. Poco a poco Andrómeda iniciaría unas tarde de tés y tartas con las mujeres de los clanes con tal de socializar y, si podían, una vez al año intentarían hacer un baile con los respectivos clanes para formalizar alianzas. La tienda en la villa se encargaría de socializarlos con los civiles del país del Fuego.

Esa misma noche, mientras comían pensativos sobre cómo mejorar al clan se le ocurrió algo a Harry.

—¿Qué os parece si criamos a varias especies de serpientes? Los huevos de Ashwinder son muy usados en pociones y las serpientes también pueden servirnos como centinelas y para recoger información en Konoha.

Andrómeda carraspeó asintiendo. —Sin duda los Yamanaka, los Akimichi y Aburame son los más enterados de todos, con sus respectivos negocios y con la ayuda de los insectos. Necesitamos información.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo van las guardas? —preguntó George, pensando si estarían siendo espiados por insectos Aburame en ese mismo momento.

Harry alzó una ceja casi leyéndole el pensamiento —Bien, son muy completas pero a medida que se me van ocurriendo cosas las agrego a la piedra madre. Aquí dentro somos invulnerables, incluso si cayera un meteorito sobre Konoha el clan Black seguiría en pie.

—¿Has pensado en hacer un mapa merodeador de Konoha?

—Lo he pensado pero de momento no tengo tiempo para incluir a todos y excluir a los extraños. Si pudieras hacer el croquis yo lo hechizaría en un momento; lo más pesado sería darle nombre a cada individuo y saber si es local o no.

—¿Por qué no usas un clon, George? Podrías ir a comprar mañana y así de paso familiarizarte con Konoha.

George asintió, pensando en las palabras de Andrómeda. Entonces la matriarca Black se giró a mirar a Harry.

—¿Y qué tienes que hacer mañana, dices?

—Simplemente entrenar con los demás jonin y chunin, quieren que me familiarice con los ninjas de Konoha. Creo recordar que Tsunade quiere que lidere a un grupo de genin cuyo maestro está de misión recientemente para hacer unas cuantas misiones D.

—Así tu historial no estará tan vacío.

—Y los más jóvenes me empezarán a ver más por Konoha —se encogió de hombros, echándose una copa de vino—. La primera misión de verdad la tendré dentro de un mes, creo que con Hana Inuzuka y un par de chunin recién estrenados.

—¡Mira, cómo tú! —rió él, y esquivó el hechizo amarillento que Harry le enviaba sin mucho entusiasmo.

Andrómeda rodó los ojos y continuó dándole de comer a Teddy, que parecía más animado hablándole a Harry, a quien apenas veía por las mañanas de lo ocupado que estaba. Harry se despidió de su ahijado, dándole un beso en la frente, y se fue a duchar. Observó su habitación recién decorada, con las paredes de un masculino y cálido color arena oscuro, a juego con los muebles negros que imitaban la distribución de las demás habitaciones y una alfombra gris con motivos esmeraldas en los pies de la cama, delante de una chimenea recién instalada, moderna, entre un par de butacas de cuero negro. Miró por la terraza, abriendo con un movimiento de mano las cortinas de seda negra y vio como la terraza de piedra, con una gárgola en forma de basilisco (sin duda un regalo irónico de George) en cada extremo, cubiertas de macetas colgantes con flores blancas y rojas. Lilas… Desde su terraza podía ver el enorme y por terminar patio interior, cuya laguna ahora estaba seca.

Casi podía imaginar la fuente de granito impoluto blanco y con reflejos nacarados que Andrómeda estaba pensando construir en mitad de la laguna, sobresaliendo del agua, la que pensaba llenar de plantas acuáticas vistosas y olorosas así como peces de colores. Sabía que las flores de loto que Andrómeda estaba pensando poner iban a quedar impresionantes. Unas carpas koi le irían de perlas al estanque, eran resistentes y bonitos. Cogió el pergamino médico que había copiado esa misma tarde de la biblioteca de Konoha y memorizó los contenidos sin prisa pero sin pausa. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido…

—¡Kya! —escuchó por lo bajo nada más entre ver a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el cabello anaranjado de la niña, que lo llevaba en dos coletas altas encima de la cabeza, cerca de su banda ninja atada en la frente. Vestía un atuendo poco acertado para camuflarse y solo llevaba un porta armas en la pierna derecha. Después vio a un chico mocándose, con gafas –que desaprobó al instante de verlas– y a otro niño con una larga bufanda la cual le dio 5 ideas de como estrangularle a distancia usándola como herramienta mortal.

Puede ser que hubieran nacido en los países elementales y hubieran estudiado más tiempo que él como ser ninja pero ninguno de los 3 tenía el sentido común de un asesino. Suponía que eso era algo bueno de contemplar en cuanto a la humanidad de un trío de chiquillos pero sabía que si salían ahí fuera lo más probable es que regresaran a casa heridos. O peor.

—Mi nombre es Turais Black y yo seré vuestro líder en las próximas misiones durante un mes.

Moegi se llevó sin poder contenerse las manos a las mejillas, que estaban ardiendo, y contempló al hombre frente a sí. A pesar de tener solo 12 años sus hormonas habían despertado hacía tiempo. Sin duda alguna Turais Black era atractivo. Vestía el uniforme jonin y unas botas negras de anbu con los dedos tapados. Su banda estaba atada en su bíceps izquierdo y llevaba un porta armas en su pierna derecha, así como una pequeña mochila negra en la baja espalda. No era su porte elegante, alto y esbelto lo que le llamó la atención de buenas a primeras, sino sus ojos esmeraldas que miraban casi perezosamente sus alrededores, ensombrecidos por el cabello azabache que rodeaba su masculino y atractivo rostro cayendo casi despeinado, rozando sus hombros.

—Mientras vamos a la torre de la Hokage decidme algo de vosotros, vuestras habilidades, defectos, sueños o hobbies, lo que sea.

Moegi ni siquiera recordaba qué había dicho, solo se concentró en retener su sonrojo y controlar el latido de su corazón adolescente. Ese hombre era mucho más guapo que Sasuke Uchiha. Y más abierto. Udon y Konohamaru, curiosamente, parecían satisfechos con su nuevo líder, mucho más de lo que habían estado con Ebisu-sensei en sus comienzos. Quizás fuera por el poder que emanaba casi inconscientemente de su cuerpo, o por el caminar confiado pero no arrogante, que les daba seguridad a los 3. En cuanto pisaron la torre roja Moegi se dio cuenta de algo. ¡Black! El nuevo clan de Konoha. ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan poco atenta!

Incluso una genin como ella había escuchado los rumores del nuevo y poderoso clan del país del Fuego. Venidos de un lugar desconocido pero con una gran fortuna, suficiente para comprar a toca teja un complejo medio con varias hectáreas de terreno; mucho más grande de lo necesitado por 4 personas. También había escuchado que, en una pelea amistosa y preparada por la Hokage, había sido Turais Black el ganador contra el mismísimo Kakashi Hatake y, tío de su amigo y camarada Konohamaru, Asuma Sarutobi. No podría existir tal rumor tan ridículo de no tener una pizca de verdad y eso la dejaba muy sorprendida. ¿El hombre tan guapo que caminaba a su lado había sido capaz de vencer a 2 poderosos jonin sin tener un solo arañazo o hueso roto?

Moegi también había escuchado a algunos civiles hablando del apuesto Leo Black, cuyos ojos verdosos habían ganado ya bastantes admiradoras, o de la elegante señora y joven matriarca de los Black, Andrómeda, acompañada de su hijo Eridanus, el pequeño adorable con ojos grises de su madre y el cabello tan oscuro como el de su tío, Turais. Se preguntó qué le habría pasado al padre, ¿habría muerto? ¿Les habría dejado? Lo cierto es que Moegi no podía imaginarse que los hermanos de la imponente matriarca y líder de los Black dejaran que un hombre mancillara a su hermana y saliera con vida del embrollo. O que ella misma dejara que la traicionaran…

Rumores había que Leo Black estaba iniciando un nuevo e insospechado negocio en Konoha y que Andrómeda Black se estaba convirtiendo en una de las señoras de la élite, la líder del clan y portavoz. Por lo que había escuchado, que no sabía si era cierto, los Black habían donado bastante dinero al hospital y a la academia, y también les habían ofrecido tratamientos médicos –algo que los dejó impresionados a todos, por lo visto– antes de pactar con el hospital un contrato de compra-venda. Sí, Moegi podía comprender que los Black estaban para quedarse y poco a poco se estaban haciendo un sitio en Konoha.

—Turais Black y el equipo Ebisu para una misión.

Moegi se sobresaltó de nuevo y se reprochó en voz baja no estar más atenta. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en los Black. Solo esperaba que no les tocara otra vez el gato…  
>Tsunade levantó la cabeza y sonrió casi maliciosamente al ver a su nuevo jonin, postrado allí, casi aburrido, y supo que tenía la misión perfecta para el impenetrable Turais Black. Oh, sí, unas horas de camarero en la tetería no le harían daño alguno. Le lanzó el pergamino mirando su reloj de pulsera. Como siempre iba con retraso. Shizune le mandó a Turais una mirada de disculpa al conocer perfectamente a su maestra y saber que pensaba echarlos.<p>

—¡Y ahora marchaos de aquí, mocosos!

Harry leyó el pergamino, dándose la vuelta sin prisa alguna, irritando a la Hokage.

—¡Tendremos té y galletas gratis! —exclamó Konohamaru, mirando por debajo de sus manos, leyendo el pergamino.

—¡Increíble!

—¡Oh, no, mi figura! —se quejó Moegi y Udon abrió la puerta.

De repente Harry miró al frente, dejando de lado la irritación de la Hokage y enrollando el pergamino con un movimiento de muñeca antes de guardarlo en su chaleco. Sus ojos, irremediablemente, se clavaron en los ojos verdes de un chico pelirrojo vestido de negro, tenía un tatuaje rojo con el kanji amor grabado y cargaba en su espalda una calabaza color arena que olía a sangre. Se quedaron allí unos segundos, mirándose uno al otro, en silencio, pero Harry comprendió que ese chico, no, ese joven hombre, estaba atormentado. Sin embargo, algo en su semblante le dejó bien claro que era fuerte, que tenía una gran voluntad. Era alguien a quien podía comprender. Pestañeando una vez de forma neutral, le dirigió una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa que dejó a Moegi y a los demás atónitos; a pesar de su habitual calma y serenidad nadie le había visto sonreír.

Pasó por su lado sin mediar palabra, asintiendo a sus escoltas que, por sus facciones debían ser sus hermanos, y supo que ese chico era alguien importante. Alguien a quien quería conocer. No como representante del clan Black, sino como persona. No hacía falta que se girase a mirar puesto que con su magia era capaz de seguir los movimientos de todo lo que le rodeaba pero… antes de cerrar la puerta, el pelirrojo se giró a observarle en silencio, pensativo.

* * *

><p><strong>Otra actualización. ¡Espero que os guste!<br>**

**Blackcirce**


	4. La última sombra del Viento

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Harry Potter no son míos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – La última sombra del Viento.<br>**

Gaara miró el basto desierto que se extendía más allá, detrás de los muros de su querida aldea natal. El tiempo en el desierto parecía pasar más lentamente que en los otros países elementales pero Gaara sabía bien lo rápido que podía formarse una tormenta de arena. Desde hacía 2 años, cuando Naruto Uzumaki tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a él, un jinchuriki desatado, todo cambió. Su vida como la conocía desapareció casi de un plumazo, solo le quedaran los retazos de una existencia llena de odio. Una vida la cual todos querían hacer ver que no había existido.

Desde pequeño las cosas habían sido muy difíciles para él debido al demonio que tenía en su estómago. Fue el causante de la muerte de su madre – a quien no conoció –, causante del resentimiento que le profesaba su tío y sus hermanos – quienes no entendían por qué él había sobrevivido y su hermana y su madre no –; causante de la decepción que sentía su padre – puesto que su experimento no había servido de nada y, aún más, su esposa estaba muerta – y, por si eso no fuera todo, también fue Shukaku el causante del odio que sentía su aldea – puesto que todos vivían aterrorizados de la vestía en su interior e, irracionalmente, también de él. Muchas veces había intentado explicarles, decirles que _él_ no era un demonio, que no quería hacerles daño, que solo quería ser amado. Nunca sirvió de nada.

Lo intentó de todas las maneras, lloró todas las lágrimas que tenía, se le rompió el corazón más de una vez con sus rechazos, los insultos, las miradas cargadas de odio. Para cuando tenía 7 años ya no era un niño, ni siquiera era una persona normal. Estaba deshumanizado. La gota que colmó el vaso fue el intento de asesinato que su padre y su tío planearon y llevaron a cabo con tal de borrar su existencia de una vez por todas. En ese entonces se dio cuenta que no solamente era rechazado sino que nadie quería que _viviera_. Todos serían finalmente felices si él dejaba de existir y eso le partió el alma y, a la vez, le enfureció… La muerte de Yashamaru fue la primera muerte que saboreó. Y como solían decirles a los niños de la academia la primera era la más dura pero las siguientes ya eran otra cosa. Uno solo tenía que acostumbrarse a ver sangre y el demonio en su interior la deseaba fervientemente y, con creciente ira, Gaara también.

No iba a darles el placer de verle desaparecer; si su mera existencia les hacía daño él seguiría existiendo hasta que todos se convirtieran en polvo. Era por eso que, una vez se acostumbró a su nueva forma de vida, cuando sangraba en una de esas pocas ocasiones, perdía el control. Se daba cuenta de que era igualmente vulnerable, que era mortal y que si moría, les estaría haciendo un favor a todos. Por eso entrenaba a sol y sombra con su arena, con su demonio, con sus armas, leyendo libros, entrenando su intelecto. Si algo era Gaara era inteligente. Un prodigio. No era solo el poder prestado de su demonio lo que le hacía demandado como ninja sino sus capacidades de shinobi que había cultivado con entrenamiento y su sentido de la estrategia.

Cuando Naruto fue capaz de derrotarle en una pelea igualada, de dejarle por los suelos como si no fuera más que un patético genin salido de la academia… Las cosas cambiaron. La historia de Naruto, tan similar a la suya, le hizo reaccionar. No era el único con un demonio en su interior pero sí que era el único que había sido controlado por el odio y se había alimentado de la ira de la bestia a sabiendas. Naruto era odiado también pero su Hokage le protegía y eso era una diferencia radical entre ambos. Sobre todo porque el Kazekage de la Arena era su padre y éste había intentado matarle varias veces. Así pues, se dio cuenta que no era culpa suya ser odiado sino de aquellos que le odiaban por miedo debido a una cosa que ellos mismos habían hecho. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir matándoles, haciéndoles daño? Gaara, tan listo que era, había cometido un error: les había estado dando fuerzas para seguir atormentándole.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la aldea ya no era la misma persona. Ni siquiera miró a los aldeanos o a sus hermanos, quienes también se habían dado cuenta que odiándole por algo fuera de su alcance fomentaba también el odio de Gaara para con la aldea y contra ellos. Un círculo vicioso que se había roto. Todos se dieron cuenta en las próximas semanas. Gaara ya no mataba a sus supuestos asesinos, simplemente los dejaba inconsciente, y tampoco se vengaba de aquellos que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas o le miraban mal. Para él esa gente no merecía su tiempo, ya no.

Aquellos que le querían le apoyarían y aquellos que le odiaban no importaban. Eso era lo que Naruto le había enseñado y sin embargo no tenía a nadie a quien querer o que le quisiese. Y aun así, sabía que si intentaba acercarse con buenas intenciones a otros aldeanos sería rechazado. Sin nada que pudiera hacer para mejorar su situación se centró en hacer sus misiones a la perfección, en hacer desaparecer su reputación como persona violenta y en ayudar silenciosamente en la aldea reforzando las casas con su arena y los muros que la rodeaban. Fue difícil pero consiguió que poco a poco las cosas mejoraran.

Primero con sus hermanos, que antes le habían odiado y temido a la vez y que, con el tiempo, dejaron de temerle y al pasar las semanas dejaron de odiarle. Las cosas no eran un camino de rosas, todavía había gente reticente a pensar que había cambiado pero, curiosamente, Gaara había cambiado. Radicalmente. Ahora ya no estaba dolido, ni molesto, ni iracundo… había encontrado un poco de paz y los ancianos del consejo lo notaron al instante. ¿Qué mejor manera de retener a una potencial arma que convirtiéndole en una marioneta? Y, mejor que mejor, ¿por qué no hacerle Kazekage para tenerle siempre rodeado en la aldea? Gaara se lo pensó mucho, ¿por qué iba a aceptar cuidar de un pueblo que le odiaba? Pero después se dio cuenta que solo era su resentimiento hablando. Darse cuenta que todavía tenía sentimientos negativos enterrados en su corazón fue un duro golpe, sobre todo porque pensaba que había estado mejorando. Fue por eso que aceptó ser Kazekage.

Toda esa gente le odiaba porque eran ignorantes. No sabían cómo comportarse frente a alguien como él y, aunque antes quería matarlos, ahora se encontraba deseando poderles hacer ver lo maravilloso que sería que pudieran aceptarse, unos a otros, y no tener que sufrir pensando si sus diferencias les convertirían en una paria. Les enseñaría a ser mejores personas, mientras él mejoraba también a título personal, a ser un pueblo más unido y a no tener miedo de lo desconocido. Cuanto más lo pensaba mejor le parecía convertirse en Kazekage. Él no tenía miedo de los ancianos, puesto que era más poderoso, y tampoco de sus artimañas, puesto que no era un idiota.

Pensaba que las cosas iban a ser más difíciles sin embargo nadie se opuso a que se hiciera con el cargo más alto del país del Viento. Había un descontento silencioso pero curiosamente las cosas evolucionaron más rápido de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Solo había pasado un año desde su mandato, medio año después de su despedida de Naruto que se iba de viaje a entrenar, cuando marchó a Konoha en una de sus tantas reuniones como aliados.

El país del Fuego sin duda era su mayor aliado, sus relaciones eran ahora de lo más amigables. Algo por lo que Gaara había luchado y había conseguido. Todos se lo pensaban un par de veces más antes de atacar al país del Viento, aliado del país del Fuego y cuna de los ninjas prodigio y el país militar más antiguo creado y con tradiciones fuertemente arraigadas y, sorprendentemente, extendidas por todo el país. En el país del Agua muchos ninjas se apuñalaban por la espalda y lo peor es que era normal. A Gaara, sin contar en su etapa de psicópata, nunca le había parecido normal. Un ninja tiene enemigos pero también camaradas. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil y doloroso que era estar solo y tener al mundo en contra y, sin embargo, en algunos países esa práctica era habitual. Tenían suerte que sus respectivos países fueras los únicos verdaderamente aliados. El país del Rayo siempre había evolucionado solo y los de la Roca y el Agua eran demasiado orgullosos y estaban resentidos como para aliarse. A Suna y a Konoha ya les estaba bien.

Por otro lado Gaara también se sentía más tranquilo siendo aliados de su país vecino debido a su grandioso potencial bélico. Simplemente Konoha tenía a la gran mayoría de clanes con dojutsus posibles. Los Uchiha, los Hyuga, los Senju, los Akimichi, los Aburame, los Uzumaki, los Inuzuka, los Nara, los Yamanaka… Todos los clanes poseían unas habilidades especiales muy codiciadas y que nadie poseía. Nadie salvo el país del Fuego y, por consiguiente, el país del Viento. A pesar de la antigua alianza que había existido entre ambos países, creada por el Tercero Hokage y Cuarto Kazekage, ésta nunca había sido una verdadera alianza porque su país se había sentido ciertamente inferior. Y eran inferiores. Su padre había invertido más recursos en el bijuu de su interior, prefiriendo tener un arma poderosa, que en mejorar a sus shinobi. El tiro le había salido por la culata. Konoha había obrado al contrario y la diferencia era notable. Esa diferencia era una de las que se había estado encargando de acortar, poco a poco, con esfuerzo.

Era por eso que Suna y Konoha no se habían relacionada como aliados sino que se habían ignorado como quien ignora a un hermano irritante que siempre está ahí, que sabes que responderá si tienes problemas, pero al cual no soportas. Ahora Konoha había pasado de ser el hermano irritante a ser el hermano mayor idolatrado con el que sabes que siempre puedes contar y al que no cambiarías por nada en el mundo. Era divertido ver cómo las cosas cambiaban radicalmente y todo gracias a la cooperación de Konoha y a su voluntad innovadora. El consejo _no_ había previsto que Gaara fuera incluso más difícil de manipular que cuando se dejaba llevar por su demonio. Ahora se lo pensaban dos veces antes de cruzarle.

Así pues, cuando había pasado un año desde que aceptó el puesto y desde que empezó las verdaderas relaciones con Konoha, Gaara marchó al país vecino sin preocupación alguna. Pensando que las cosas seguirían siendo relativamente iguales que hacía apenas un mes. Que equivocado estaba. No solamente Konoha contaba ahora con un nuevo jonin en sus filas sino que éste provenía de un clan poderoso. Gaara, una vez más, se sorprendió. ¿Qué tenía Konoha que los atraía a todos? Lo más curioso no había sido escuchar los cuchicheos de los chunin y genin, y civiles, que le alertaron de las novedades sino conocer en primera persona al hombre protagonista de todos los chismorreos.

Turais Black. Tenía unos años más que él, quizás estaba en su veintena, pero había algo en su mirada que pudo comprender al instante. Turais Black era alguien experimentado. No solamente en la lucha, como su poder contenido le indicaba, sino en la vida. Le recordaba a él pero mejor. Como curado. No podía describirlo, él nunca había sido de esas personas locuaces sino más bien observador. Era por eso que se había postrado, ignorando las presencias curiosas de sus hermanos a su espalda, frente a la ventana, viendo como el hombre se iba con el que parecía ser su equipo genin. O al menos su equipo genin provisional. Gaara notaba que entre los genin y el jonin había cierta distancia cordial.

—¿Qué te parece mi nuevo jonin? —preguntó con retintín Tsunade, acompañándole a mirar por la ventana.

Gaara no habló. La mayoría de cosas que decía Tsunade eran para provocar. Él tenía su silencio impasible, Tsunade tenía su actitud impetuosa. Kankuro y Temari, no obstante, no eran tan pacientes ni sosegados.

—¿Quién era ese hombre? —preguntó Kankuro, con rostro algo serio pero con curiosidad—. Había algo en él que...

—Turais Black. Uno de los 4 miembros del nuevo clan Black —Tsunade pareció perderse momentáneamente en sus recuerdos antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Las habilidades de ese clan...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, digamos que nunca había visto nada igual —se sentó la Hokage tras su mesa y les indicó que era el momento de empezar la reunión con un ademán de cabeza—. Ya tendréis tiempo de conocerle luego. Podéis pasaros por la tetería, ahora...

Gaara se sentó en su correspondiente asiento, entre Temari a su derecha y Kankuro a su izqueirda, pero sus pensamientos seguían sumidos en Turais Black. Entonces, silenciosamente, se dio cuenta de una cosa: Shukaku había estado callado en todo momento.

…...

Andrómeda sonrió, asintiendo.

—No sé cómo lo han hecho pero estas flores... ¡son preciosas! ¡Tal oscuridad! ¿Cómo las han llamado? —exclamó maravillada la matriarca de los Yamanaka, mirando desde todos los ángulos a la rosa negra—. Todavía no puedo creer que no sean teñidas pero es cierto, son naturales. ¿Cómo lo han logrado?

Andrómeda volvió a sonreír. Las primeras flores que había querido vender a los Yamanaka, tan negras como su apellido, eran las rosas de Halfeti. Unas rosas negras que en el mundo exterior se encontraban en una pequeña aldea al sur de Turquía, la cual les daba su nombre, y que, además, eran totalmente naturales. No habían tenido que hacer nada, solo plantar sus semillas. Esas rosas serían, una vez más, un símbolo. Un recordatorio. ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar que pareciendo grandes botánicos, con una rosa negra de olor maravilloso? Inoichi, que esa mañana estaba un par de horas en la tienda, la miró con más perspicacia que su mujer.

Al contrario que ella, que era solamente una florista a pesar de ser una mujer de alta cuna, Inoichi era un jonin especial. Trabajaba, según le había contado Harry, en la unidad de interrogatorios y era, obviamente, mucho más difícil de engañar. Andrómeda, no obstante, no tenía ganas de engañar a nadie, sobre todo porque le era bien fácil conseguir flores y plantas que los países elementales, con una gran influencia asiática, no tenían ni sabían que existían tan siquiera. Eso le dejaba un gran margen para sorprender a la población con flores mágicas e híbridos que poco a poco iría introduciendo, éstos ya mucho más caros que las simples flores muggle.

Las rosas negras eran un total acierto. Los ninjas morían cada día y el luto, al contrario que en los países asiáticos en el exterior iba de blanco, curiosamente se vestía de negro en los países elementales. Las rosas negras se venderían pues fácilmente y serían en todos sitios un gran atractivo por su clásica belleza como rosa, su fragancia, y por su innovador color natural. Sí, Andrómeda no era idiota. Sabía cómo hacer negocios perfectamente y ahora tenía un gran aporte de dinero para hacer inversiones que, en el futuro, sabía que amortizarían la inversión y les aportarían beneficios. Además, no estaba de más que Harry hechizara cada producto que vendían con tal de que nadie, salvo ellos, pudieran cultivar las rosas.

—Se llaman rosas de Halfeti —les informó, acariciando un pétalo con una sonrisa.

—Un impactante nombre —comentó Inoichi, que no tenía ni idea de qué era Halfeti y Andrómeda tampoco se sentía dispuesta a informarle de los precisos detalles.

La matriarca Yamanaka, Akemi, ya era una gran aliada suya. Ambas provenían de sociedades parecidas y se habían casado a menos, como dirían algunos. Era ella quien le había introducido a su círculo de amigas, a pesar de que Andrómeda se había asegurado de comer varias veces en los restaurantes Akimichi para dejarse ver ante Chiharu Akimichi. Le había presentado a la matriarca Nara, Yoshino y a una mujer civil bastante importante llamada Mebuki Haruno. Andrómeda se había integrado bien, lo sabía, porque tenía ese don y también el entrenamiento que le dieron sus padres desde su nacimiento. Le era fácil llevarse bien con la simpática Chiharu, entendía a la perfección a Akemi y a Mebuki y era capaz de redireccionar el tempestuoso temperamento de Yoshino.

—Ahí va su hermano, Andrómeda —le habló Akemi, señalando hacia la calle y vio cómo Harry era seguido de tres niños de apenas 12 años, un pelirrojo de quizás 15 años y un par de personas más que parecían ser sus familiares.

—Ese es el Kazekage de la Arena.

—¿El líder del país del Viento? —preguntó Andrómeda, sin poner mucho énfasis en la pregunta.

—¡Ah! Mire, sensei, su hermana está en la floristería Yamanaka —escuchó como una niña decía aun estando a metros de distancia.

Harry se giró y como él se giraron los otros tres adolescentes. Andrómeda le sonrió y luego contempló estoicamente al pelirrojo, a la chica rubia y al castaño. Debían de ser sus guardaespaldas.

—Vaya con su hermano, nosotros acabamos de recoger aquí, no se preocupe —le dijo con el rostro todavía iluminado por las flores Akemi y ella asintió.

—Un placer hacer negocios con los Yamanaka, me voy si no les importa.

—Esperamos su siguiente remesa de flores. Gracias por las rosas —volvió a hacer una reverencia Akemi, seguida de su marido.

—¿Serán igual de sorprendentes, Lady Black? —preguntó Inoichi, cuando ya tenía la mano en la puerta.

Andrómeda miró sobre su hombre y sonrió —Un Black siempre sorprende.

Temari vio como su hermano charlaba calladamente con el jonin de Konoha, hablando sobre cosas tan cotidianas como el té o los entrenamientos matutinos. Al pasar por la floristería notó una presencia, una parecida a la de Turais Black. Vio a una mujer, mayor al jonin, pero igual de hermosa. Con su cabello negro como el carbón y de aspecto cuidado y suave como la seda. Tenía la piel blanca, mucho más aristocrática que la de cualquier noble que hubiera conocido, y los ojos grises como la luna. Vestía un kimono, como ella, negro con un obi gris medio atado y, en la espalda, el símbolo del clan Black el cual todavía no sabía qué significaba. Lo más curioso era que, al contrario que su hermano -quien tenía al menos 11 cuchillos en su persona, un látigo, papeles explosivos y un vial de veneno por lo que había podido ver-, Andrómeda Black no tenía una sola arma encima. Lo único afilado sobre ella era la intrincada peineta plateada, de un material desconocido con gemas esmeraldas, que llevaba en su cabello y la mirada de sus ojos.

Sin embargo... algo le decía que Andrómeda era igual de peligrosa que su hermano, aun estando desarmada. Era quizás el poder que todos los shinobi sentía cuando notaban sus presencias. A pesar de estar fuertemente atado, para pasar desapercibido, algo les alertaba de cuan peligrosos eran el clan Black. Era como cuando un conejo sentía la presencia de un lobo a quilómetros. Ella era el conejo, y no le gustaba. Gaara, no obstante, parecía haber tenido una conexión instantánea con Turais Black y Temari se preguntaba, sospechaba, que Gaara no se sentía tan indefenso como ella gracias al demonio en su interior. Y eso la asustaba. ¿Qué poder debía tener Turais Black para igualar a un bijuu?

Temari podía entender que Gaara iniciara una amistad con Naruto, en la cual después basaría la verdadera alianza con Konoha, porque era un jinchuriki como él. Black no era un jinchuriki, era un jonin especial de un clan desconocido con un inmenso y misterioso poder. Y había conectado con su hermano a pesar de ser "normal". ¿Debería sentirse mal porque, a pesar de todo, seguía sintiéndose algo distante de su hermano cuando un total desconocido era capaz de ignorar los rumores y no dejarse llevar por las apariencias? Quizás era por eso que recelaba de Black, porque le recordaba sus errores y defectos para con su hermano pequeño.

—Kazekage, le presento a mi hermana mayor, Andrómeda —escuchó, y vio, como el jonin sonreía a su hermana y como ésta se plantaba con mirada curiosa frente a su hermano, como quien observa a un cachorro adorable.

—Un placer conocerle, Kazekage.

—Lady Black, he escuchado sobre usted hoy. Felicidades por la residencia en Konoha, es un buen lugar para vivir —les dijo diplomáticamente Gaara y Temari se sintió orgullosa de él, a pesar de ser tan lelo emocionalmente a veces.

—En nombre del clan Black, gracias. ¿Les importa si les acompaño? Ya he terminado por hoy.

—Por favor —asintió Gaara y continuaron caminando tras los genin, que estaban charlando animadamente a unos metros de distancia—. Su hermano me ha comentado que está desarrollando una nueva planta.

—Cierto. Estamos cultivando varias especies con tal de venderlas a todo aquel que las quiera, por supuesto teniendo en cuenta los intereses del país del Fuego y a sus aliados —dijo Andrómeda, que veía la oportunidad perfecta de hacer negocios con el país vecino.

—Algo a tener en cuenta, claro.

Gaara, al parecer, también se dio cuenta. El Kazekage del país del Viento empezó a pensar. Si en algo era bueno Gaara era pensando, haciendo y deshaciendo estrategias. Sabía bien que Andrómeda Black le había lanzado una indirecta muy directa. Por lo que sabía de los Black, después de hablar con Tsunade, interrogar a Shizune y leer los labios con su ojo de arena a los civiles mientras estaba reunido con la Hokage, el clan Black tenía una serie de habilidades cada cual más específica y diferente una de otra. No sabía bien, a ciencia cierta, cuáles eran estas habilidades pero sabía que habían sido suficientes para dejar maravillados a los jonin de Konoha y, por encima de todo, a la Hokage. La cual tenía más de 50 años y se las había visto de todos los colores. Sin duda alguna Turais Black, con lo inteligente y astuto que era, de ninguna manera les había enseñado todo lo que podía hacer. Simplemente les habría mostrado aquello que no pudiera causarles daños colaterales. Gaara quería saber qué más escondían el clan Black pero, aun así, también quería saber qué era lo que le atraía del jonin.

Había algo en él que le hacía sentirse seguro, que mantenía a raya a su bijuu y eso era algo impensable para él. Se había sentido más cómodo estando en presencia del jonin que en toda su vida en la Arena, y no porque le desagradara su aldea. Era como si pudiera irse a dormir sin que Shukaku saliera a merodear, algo impensable también. Era por eso que había hecho caso de las provocaciones de Tsunade y se había pasado por la tetería, no es que tuviera nada más que hacer, y había visto como los genin servían a todo tipo de clientes esa tarde. Turais Black, a pesar de estar en el mostrador cobrando, había sido capaz de apaciguar a su demonio aun estando lejos. Gaara había querido investigar dicha posibilidad y, a la hora de cerrar, se había acercado al jonin.

Hablar con él había sido fácil sobre todo porque era igual de diplomático que él a pesar de su apariencia intimidante. Además, parecía que no era el único que había notado la extraña conexión entre ambos. Cosa que a Kankuro parecía fascinarle y a Temari asustarle. No supo cómo pero de repente se encontró hablando como si fueran viejos amigos, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los que le conocían, y a los que no le conocían también. Él, por naturaleza, era callado y silencioso. Observador. Se encontró hablando de cosas que antes no había dado importancia, como su té favorito, cómo se levantaba por las mañanas de su cama en la cual se tendía a ratos -a pesar de no dormir ni un solo minuto- a entrenarse cuando las pistas estaban vacías salvo el típico grupo anbu y la patrulla nocturna, o cómo le gustaban los cactus porque eran la única planta que no se le moría si la intentaba cuidar...

Aprendió también mucho de Black. Su prodigioso cerebro era difícil de esconder. Black estaba atento a todo, algo que le dejó atónito, era capaz de percibir lo que pasaba tres calles a la distancia y sin hacer el menor movimiento. Tal percepción era, debía ser, casi imposible de conseguir y, sin embargo, Black sabía que su hermana estaba comprando más adelante en una de las tiendas sin tan siquiera girarse a mirar. ¿Cómo debía coordinar su mente, para estar en tantos sitios a la vez? ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? Se preguntó. Black era también un inventor, le había visto mirar objetos y muebles de forma calculadora, cómo hacía Kankuro cuando veía que sus marionetas no eran tan perfectas como él quería. ¡Las cosas que ese hombre debía saber, las cosas que debía tener guardadas en su casa!

Era por eso, por todo lo que había descubierto de Turais Black, que sabía que quería hacer negocios con el clan Black. La oportunidad que le brindaba de forma tan simple Andrómeda, sin tener que pasar por el sistema burocrático de pedir ayuda a la administración de Konoha, era perfecta. Pero, ¿qué podían negociar? Gaara no sabía qué podía ofrecerles que los Black quisieran o no tuvieran y tampoco sabía qué cosas podían ofrecerles que serían útiles para su pueblo. Al instante supo cual sería el siguiente movimiento de Andrómeda Black. Qué mujer más ladina...

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no cenan con nosotros esta noche? El clan Black todavía no ha recibido ningún invitado, estaríamos encantados de invitarles y también a la Hokage esta noche, estoy segura que todavía tienen muchas cosas de las qué hablar —aplaudió una vez Andrómeda, con una sonrisa cordial y alegre que hizo sonrojar a más de un hombre que pasaba por ahí.

Gaara estuvo a punto de ponerse a aplaudir también. ¡Qué inteligente era! Vio como el jonin suprimía una sonrisa y supo que él también sabía dado cuenta, quizás también sospechaba algo Temari, de las verdaderas intenciones y palabras de Andrómeda. ¡Cómo le gustaría tenerla en su consejo! La matriarca de los Black había conseguido en solo un par de frases abrir una posible ruta de comercio, demostrarles a todos que el clan Black tenía muchos más recursos de los que todos creían, les había proporcionado una invitación irrechazable y había dejado claro las alianzas del clan. Nadie rechazaría una invitación a cenar, la primera invitación a pisar el clan Black y la notoriedad que ello conllevaría pero, a su vez, los Black iban a beneficiarse al tener a el Kazekage y a la Hokage como primeros invitados en su casa, dando a entender su importancia.

—Estaríamos encantados —contestó él, obviamente. Andrómeda no buscaba hacerles daño sino beneficiar a su clan y, si podía, a la Arena también. Los negocios serían una buena oportunidad para ambos.

Horas más tarde, después de ver como Black presentaba el informe de su misión, despedía a sus genin, invitaba a la Hokage y a su asistente a cenar y se despedía con su hermana para preparar la casa, Gaara estaba vestido con un kimono azul marino formal para cenar con los Black.

La primera impresión que tuvo, junto con Temari, Kankuro, Shizune y Tsunade con quienes se habían encontrado por el camino, fue que el clan Black era intimidante. Las paredes que rodeaban el complejo, altas y negras, con un brillo apagado pero casi espeluznante con su sencillez, le dejaron sin aliento. ¿Cómo habían construido semejante cosa en tan poco tiempo? Las puertas de madera, una madera que desconocía, de un negro grisáceo tenían el símbolo del clan grabado bajo el arco perfecto de piedra negra. Era la única mota de color que rodeaba el muro, salvo la hierba perfectamente cortada de un verde intenso.

Las puertas se abrieron solas y Gaara vio como Tsunade, y Shizune, entrecerraban los ojos con aspecto comprensivo. Había algo que la Hokage sabía que él no, sin duda. Aun así cruzó el arco y vio como la hierba de la parte exterior del complejo estaba igual de cuidada. Tras el muro, en las paredes, observó como varias especies de hiedra, con flores de colores y perfumadas, escalaban el muro tapándolo casi por completo como un bello puzle. Las casas que llegaba a ver, separadas una de la otra por varios metros de hierba, eran de ladrillo cenizo, rústico, que le daba un aspecto antiguo a cada casa, aspecto oscuro pero acogedor. Pocas veces había visto algo igual, salvo en casas nobles. Los marcos de las ventanas eran, con poca sorpresa, negros y podía ver alguna que otra cortina de colores de aspecto sedoso.

El clan Black al completo estaba en la puerta de la casa principal, mucho más grande que cada casa a ambos lados. Estaban de pie, frente la puerta de madera similar a la puerta del complejo pero sin el símbolo del clan. Hasta llegar a ella había un par de escalones, de forma redondeada, del mismo ladrillo, con bordes negros. Rodeando la casa había flores, algunas que escalaban por la pared como guiadas de forma invisible, otras enmarcando las ventanas de la primera planta. Le sorprendió lo bien cuidado que estaba todo, lo bonito que resultaba ver tantas flores y las hiedras devorando parte de la fachada. Sin duda tal desorden estaba perfectamente calculado, y eso le divertía. El tejado era, por supuesto, negro con una gran chimenea central, y de cada extremo del tejado, había una gárgola de un material que, de nuevo, desconocía de color blanco con reflejos iridiscentes. Una era un león con cabeza de águila y ojos verdes esmeralda mientras que el otro parecía una mujer con cola de serpiente y cabellos con cabezas de serpientes, los ojos, una vez más, eran esmeraldas.

—Bienvenidos al clan Black —les saludó Andrómeda. El otro hombre, el que no conocía, llevaba un bebé en brazos con el cabello negro y ojos grises—. Estos son Leo y Eridanus, y por supuesto, Turais. Leo, estos son Temari, Kankuro y el Kazekage, Gaara de la Arena, respectivamente.

—Encantado.

—Gracias por la invitación, Andrómeda —le dijo Tsunade, con una familiaridad peculiar. Gaara asintió su agradecimiento también—. Debo decir que estoy impresionada con lo poco que he visto.

—Entonces el interior te dejará aun más impresionada. Pasad.

Gaara pasó tras la Hokage y observó la entrada que, al contrario que todo el exterior, era luminosa y de colores claros casi blancos. Dejaron sus zapatillas distraídos, incluso él, demasiado ocupados maravillándose con la decoración de los Black, mucho más elaborada que cualquier cosa que hubieran visto. Los techos eran altos, con rodapiés elegantes y puertas acristaladas de la misma madera que había estado viendo y que, al preguntar Shizune, supo que se llamaba ébano. Los suelos eran oscuros, del mismo aspecto cenizo que la fachada. En las paredes colgaban algún que otro cuadro enorme de pinturas impresionantes, y en alguna que otra esquina había un tiesto, alto, que seguramente tendría un nombre clave en botánica, negro con bordados de ese blanco perlado, con lilas rojas color sangre. Era como una especie de fuente.

El comedor era igual de sorprendente que el resto de la casa, con una gran mesa de ébano rectangular con sillas negras con mullido suave blanco. A través de las dobles puertas de cristal podían ver el interior del complejo, tan grande como el hospital de Konoha o más, con su césped bien cuidado, unos caminos de losas grises y, en medio, lo más espectacular, una fuente enorme que parecía salir en medio de un pequeño lago, rodeado de piedras negras, del mismo material -mármol blanco con acabados en nácar, según Andrómeda- en forma de pequeño podio con un impresionante gran dragón con las alas extendidas y la bota abierta, con ojos esmeraldas, y cada escama dramáticamente esculpida, con puntiagudos y afilados cuernos desde la parte posterior de la cabeza, formando una fila india, hasta la cola que rodeaba el podio, perdiéndose en el agua, y garras largas y realistas. De su boca salía agua sin cesar, creando una música de ambiente característica.

El lago estaba cubierto de nenúfares y flores de loto de colores, olorosas, y de vez en cuando aparecía una cabeza de un pez blanco con manchas rojas, dorados o de azul intenso. Carpas koi. Podía ver, un poco más allá del lago, una especie lugar de descanso con un camino de piedras, con unas sillas acolchadas y una pequeña mesa del té de piedra, bajo 4 columnas blancas de mármol y nácar, una cúpula de arcos entrecruzados en el exterior que frenarían la lluvia; una glorieta. Era simplemente espectacular. Se encontró callado mirándolo todo, deseando poder estudiarlo más profundamente.

Notó varias presencias a su lado y vio los rostros totalmente impresionados de los demás invitados, que miraban de aquí para allá, contemplando las flores del jardín, el lago, la fuente, la cúpula, las terrazas interiores de cada planta superior de cada casa... sin saber dónde mirar.

—¿Cómo habéis hecho todo esto? —preguntó Tsunade, girándose al fin y dándose cuenta que la cena estaba ya servida y humeante —. ¿Dónde habéis aprendido a hacerlo?

—La decoración es uno de nuestros puntos fuertes —rió Leo Black y Gaara se sentó de mala gana en su asiento, frente a Turais Black, queriendo contemplar más el paradisíaco paisaje y observó la sonrisa comprensiva de Turais.

La conversación progresó muchísimo durante toda la noche. Sobre todo una vez pusieron a dormir al pequeño Eridanus. Finalmente, decidieron que los Black intercambiarían con la Arena varios medicamentos y pomadas a cambio de oro -algo que nadie sabía que Suna poseía-. Con el oro crearían joyería, algo para nada peligroso, que el clan podría vender a los demás países, dándole una pequeña parte a Konoha quien se encargaría de transportar las mercancías entre ambos países una vez al mes.

Gaara vio como su hermano acompañaba a Leo Black en un tour por la casa mientras que las mujeres seguían sentadas en la mesa, charlando y tomando una bebida alcohólica que incluso hizo toser a la experimentada Tsunade, para sorpresa de Shizune y Temari. Gaara, no obstante, estaba más interesado en la compañía de Turais Black.

—¿Le apetece ver el patio interior?

—Claro.

Caminaron en silencio, Gaara mirando ávidamente el jardín y Turais pensativo. Al final acabaron sentados en las sillas de exterior bajo la glorieta y se dio cuenta que el clan Black, a pesar de su creciente fama como intimidantes, estaba formado por miembros bastante pacíficos. ¿Por qué sino habían puesto semejante zona de relax para mirar durante horas como nadaban los peces entre las flores? Viendo las flores rodear los pilares delicadamente, cubriendo parte del techo, le dejó totalmente relajado. Incluso olvidó todo lo quería decir.

…...

Harry esquivó una patada, la había visto venir desde hacía segundos. La magia combinada con el chakra le daba una percepción mucho mayor, una que nadie podía alcanzar debido a la carencia de magia. Poco a poco se estaba entrenando por las mañanas con los múltiples shinobis, tanto jonin como chunin, conociéndolos y compartiendo según qué habilidades. Todos se habían dado cuenta ya de que podía deshacerse en humo y traspasar cualquier material para aparecerse donde menos lo esperaban. El sonido tan característico de la aparición, así como esa molesta sensación de presión, habían desaparecido con su aparición mejorada que ya estaba escrita en el grimorio del clan.

—Piensas demasiado —le dijo a la chica, Hinata, que había aceptado entrenar con él después de verla aporrear un tronco en mitad de la nada—. ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar si lo estás haciendo bien o mal? Llevas años entrenando, estás acostumbrada y lo mejor es que tú cerebro también lo está. Solo te falta confianza para dejarte llevar y luchar de forma instintiva.

Hinata miró el suelo antes de juntar los dedos en un tic nervioso que le irritó. ¿Por qué una chica con talento como ella tenía tan poca autoestima? Con el ceño algo fruncido se dijo que ayudaría a Hinata a superarse, después de todo, era la única que parecía necesitar verdadera ayuda. Kurenai y los demás eran capaces y podían aprender por sí solos y, a pesar de haber mostrado interés por aprender de su clan, ninguno se había molestado en pedirle ayuda. Lo que estaba claro es que él no pensaba ir detrás de nadie.

—No hagas eso —le dijo suavemente pero de forma firme. Hinata no era de las que necesitaran autoridad, eso seguro, según lo que sabía de ella y de su clan.

Necesitaba a alguien con quien confiar y que le ayudara sin compararla con nadie, como hacía su padre, además de alguien que no la mimara en un pésimo intento por hacerla sentir mejor, ignorando lo que realmente debía hacerse con Hinata, como hacía Kurenai. Después estaba el tema de la ropa; el otro día había visto a una chica de la edad de Hinata con un vestido rojo y pelo rosa. ¿Es qué ningún chunin se tomaba en serio lo que significaba "pasar desapercibido"? Todos los jonin tenían un uniforme perfecto para el camuflaje, ¿por qué demonios los chunin no? Eso le parecía una semejante tontería.

—Hinata, ¿quieres que te ayude a entrenar? —preguntó finalmente, cuando vio que Hinata se llevaba lentamente las manos a los costados, cogiéndose la chaqueta blanca y lila.

Levantó la cabeza tan rápido que casi se rompe el cuello. Hinata, por otro lado, se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre delante de sí. Nadie, ni siquiera Naruto, se había ofrecido a ayudarla a menos que estuvieran obligados -como algunos en su clan- o se vieran tan en peligro debido a sus pésimas habilidades que se ofrecieran a ayudarla -como su equipo-, el hecho de que alguien se ofreciera, sin ganar nada a cambio, la dejó atónita. El clan Black era un clan que su padre estaba estudiando con ojo de halcón pero resultaba obvio para todos que se había vuelto sumamente importante para Konoha, y para Suna, en menos de un par de meses. Los Black debían ser todos y cada uno muy inteligentes como para sacar un clan adelante y de la forma tan espectacular como lo habían hecho. Incluso su clan estaba sorprendido.

—¿P-por qué? —preguntó, su tartamudeo casi desaparecido después de un par de años.

—¿Por qué no? —se encogió de hombros e Hinata se sorprendió al ver que Turais Black parecía casi indignado de que alguien cuestionara un acto de voluntad altruista—. Obviamente necesitas ayuda para sacar todo tu potencial. Te veo y me dan ganas de ayudarte, me cabrea ver que otros te han dado por sentado y que otros creen que no tienes talento cuando, en realidad, eres la persona con más potencial entre los Hyuga solo que simplemente nadie lo sabe o quiere verlo.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas cuando, al fin, finalmente, alguien le dijo que valía la pena. A pesar de las palabras de su equipo sentía que a veces la envolvían en algodón cuando ella era una kunoichi igual de capaz. Estaba frustrada, dolida, deprimida muchas veces... Sus manías, su forma de ser, su forma de actuar, sus tics... Eran el resultado de largos años de frustración y rechazo, y lo sabía. Quería cambiar pero ella sola no podía, no tenía autoestima como para reafirmarse de vez en cuando en sus creencias -justamente algo que Naruto había hecho más de una vez-, necesitaba una ayuda externa y ahora se la habían ofrecido.

—S-s-sí... —lloró Hinata, como si algo dentro de sí se hubiera roto. Sintió unos brazos rodearla y lloró durante lo que le parecieron horas.

Cuando dejó de llorar y se dio cuenta que sus manos tenían cogido el chaleco jonin de Turais Black. Se secó las lágrimas totalmente avergonzada y escuchó un suspiro casi frustrado. Lo estaba volviendo a hacer, estaba frustrando a otra persona con sus idioteces.

—No hagas eso. No te sonrojes cuando llores porque llorar es algo natural, todos lloramos. No te sientas culpable ni pienses que tus sentimientos importan menos que los de los demás. —Hinata asintió, todavía sin levantar la cabeza. Entonces una mano la forzó a encontrar los ojos esmeraldas de Turais—. Deja que te haga un par de preguntas. Si un enemigo os secuestrara a tu hermana y a ti y te dijera que matará en un par de horas a una de las dos, ¿te sacrificarías por tu hermana dejando que te mataran?

—Sí —contestó sin dudar. Su hermana podía ser muchas cosas, podía pensar que era más débil que ella, pero seguía siendo su hermana. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

—Vale, tú mueres y tu hermana sigue viva... ¿Y si el enemigo te ha mentido? ¿Y si viola luego a tu hermana, la tortura, le saca los ojos y la deja moribunda para que se la coman los lobos en el bosque? ¿Quién la protegerá entonces? ¿Tú, que estás muerta?

Hinata abrió y cerró la boca, ojos como platos. Turais le presentaba un dilema. Sería fácil sacrificarse por su hermana porque la quería pero nunca había pensado qué pasaría con ella después de su muerte. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta sacrificándose? De repente se dio cuenta que Turais Black le había dado un giro completo a su forma de pensar. Ya no sabía si sacrificarse por los demás era lo correcto, o si era mejor no hacerlo y pensar en su supervivencia primero o cómo actuar. Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas porque ahora sus ideales con los que siempre había contado se estaban viendo sacudidos. Miró al atractivo joven con ojos suplicantes.

—Te diré lo que deberías hacer en una situación como esa: deberías unir fuerzas con tu hermana para derrotar al enemigo. Deberías pensar en que tu supervivencia, tu vida, tiene mucho significado ya que sin tu ayuda sería posible que tu hermana no lograra escapar jamás. Sí, es posible que muráis intentando huir pero... ¿no es mejor intentarlo que tirar la toalla? ¿Sabes lo que significa, Hinata? Que primero debemos cuidar de nosotros mismos ya que si estamos muertos no podemos cuidar de los demás. Pocas veces nuestra muerte beneficia a nuestros seres queridos, al menos a largo plazo.

Hinata se fue esa noche a su casa pensando, como si de un bucle se tratara, en las palabras de Turais Black. Había tardado 14 años en darse cuenta y ahora, ahora que comprendía el verdadero significado de su vida, se sentía como una idiota. Muchas veces había dicho que iba a mejorarse, a entrenar para cuidar a sus seres queridos pero incluso cuando enunciaba esas palabras no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Hasta el día de hoy habría entrenado cada día, para salvar a sus seres queridos, pero se habría sacrificado sin dudarlo por los demás. Turais le había hecho darse cuenta que ella misma era tan importante como los demás, algo que no había comprendido, nunca.

Sus amigos y compañeros de equipo la habían animado, su maestra le había ofrecido consejo, su padre la había entrenado duramente... pero ninguno se había parado a hablarle, a decirle que su debilidad y su motivación era egoísta, en cierto modo. Había creído que Kiba, Shino y Kurenai la mimaban cuando quizás ni ellos mismos entendían porqué no podía avanzar, porqué siempre seguía siendo tan débil. Incluso ellos, que la apreciaban, miraban primero por mejorar sus habilidades antes que las del equipo; miraban primero por su salud, antes que la suya. No era egoísmo cuidarse primero a sí mismo y tampoco era sacrificado cuidar a los otros primero antes que a sí misma, era una tontería.

Siempre había hecho lo que los otros querían de ella, lo que pensaba que querían de ella. No había sido ella misma en 14 años, salvo en alguna que otra ocasión. Toda su debilidad radicaba en su falta de persona. Se había cortado el cabello como su padre había querido, se vestía como le decían las ancianas del clan, soportaba los insultos de su hermana y había soportado las miradas llenas de odio de Neji. Dejaba que Shino y Kiba la pasaran por encima, creyéndola demasiado tímida cuando en realidad se sentía algo fuera de lugar. Pero... iba a cambiar y Turais Black iba a ayudarla.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aquí está la conti! Dentro de 3 capítulos cerraré la votación, para que os hagáis una idea, pero antes de eso introduciré a Ino, a Sakura y a los demás para que se desenvuelvan con el clan Black. Espero que os guste el capítulo.<br>**

**Blackcirce**


	5. Un paso adelante

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Harry Potter no son míos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – Un paso adelante.<br>**

Harry sabía que la misión al país del Rayo, una simple misión de escolta, iba a ser complicada. No difícil, pero sí pesada. No conocía a ninguno de los 3 chunin que iban con él, bajo su liderazgo, y tenía la certeza – puesto que había estado espiando a cada aldeano de Konoha desde hacía semanas – que Shikamaru era alguien que acostumbraba a tomar las riendas de la misión, al menos en lo que al equipo 10 se refería. Lástima que Asuma estuviera haciendo otra misión en ese mismo momento y lástima que Tsunade fuera tan sádica y cruel como para meterle de cabeza en una situación tan problemática. Ino y Chouji, y tampoco Shikamaru, le conocían y, por naturaleza, no confiaban en él. Era obvio que estaban desconcertados puesto que Shikamaru era siempre el líder del equipo. Hasta el momento.

Tsunade le había dicho, con cierto retintín en la voz, que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a semejantes situaciones. Sobre todo porque ya era jonin y ningún genin o chunin le había visto batirse en una lucha, lo que les hacía totalmente desconocedores de sus habilidades y, por supuesto, de su competencia. La Hokage quería que se ganase la confianza, dándole misiones pequeñas como esta, y también quería la opinión de alguien relativamente ajeno para saber si Shikamaru estaba capacitado como jonin. Desde hacía demasiado tiempo que el joven Nara, por lo visto, se había negado silenciosamente a subir de nivel. No era porque tuviera miedo de las misiones o de sus responsabilidades sino porque era la persona más pereza que Harry hubiera conocido. Y eso que conocía a Ronald Weasley.

Si Harry daba el visto bueno Tsunade, que ya había estado considerando su ascenso durante meses, convertiría a Shikamaru en jonin. Observó la vestimenta de los chunin, algo que no podía dejar de hacer puesto que era exasperante ver cómo alguien entrenado para matar tenía tan poco sentido común, y reprimió un suspiro al ver las ropas chillonas de colores que vestían Ino, Chouji e incluso Shikamaru. Por no hablar del cliente, que vestía un kimono hortera de color dorado con rayos azules. Sabía, sin mirarse, que él era el más discreto, con sus botas negras, su pantalón oscuro – es decir negro –, su chaleco verde apagado y su jersey azabache.

—¿Yoshi Tomayashi? —preguntó él, a pesar de que sabía a ciencia cierta quién era ese hombre.

—Soy yo.

—Muy bien, yo soy Turais Black, el líder de la misión. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta o algo que decirnos de importancia? —le cuestionó, su misión era llevarle sano y salvo, no quería fallar solo porque su cliente fuera mortalmente alérgico a algo y no se lo hubiera dicho.

—Por el momento no.

Harry asintió, nada sorprendido. —Estos son Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi. Nosotros le escoltaremos al país del Rayo durante 2 semanas y media.

—Un placer.

Harry quién ya les había comentado antes de aparecer el cliente cómo quería que lo protegiesen, echó a andar. Ino y Chouji en cabeza, a cada lado del cliente, y Shikamaru y él detrás. En un momento dado, si les sorprendían – cosa imposible puesto que ya había desplegado su magia como un sensor en varios centenares de metros a la redonda – podrían interceptar al atacante con la fuerza de Chouji o las sombras de Shikamaru. Ino cuidaría del cliente y él valoraría quién necesitaba su ayuda.

Ni siquiera habían pasado un par de minutos que Harry vio al cliente, Tomayashi, removerse en su sitio, inquieto. Al parecer era una de esas personas que no soporta estar callado por mucho tiempo y Harry sabía que Tomayashi debía estar desbordante de curiosidad, después de todo, el clan Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi eran famosos en todos los países elementales pero el clan Black era algo nuevo. No se equivocó. Aun así, la impaciencia de su cliente le dio una idea...

—Perdone que le pregunte, Black-san, pero debe ser nuevo en Konoha, ¿no? —se giró a mirarle por el hombro, pero siguió andando, sabedor que no podía deshacer la formación por su propia seguridad.

—Sí, mi clan y yo nos hemos asentado permanentemente en Konoha —le informó, con voz cordial pero escuetamente.

Ino no pudo resistirse, miró por encima del hombro al joven tan guapo que acompañaba al equipo 10 y grabó su imagen, inspeccionándolo en la privacidad de sus pensamientos. Sin duda era igual de atractivo que Sasuke pero su comportamiento, su personalidad, era distinta. Le había pillado mirando con exasperación sus ropas moradas y se sorprendió al ver que si se había dado cuenta de ello no fue porque Turais Black fuera poco discreto sino porque a Turais Black le importaba poco si ella, o los demás, veían sus miradas reprobatorias. Después de todo, ¿qué más le daba a Black lo que ella vistiese mientras la misión se completara perfectamente? Sabía, sin embargo, que si sus ropas de colores descubrían su posición a los enemigos se las vería con él... y no sabía si quería probar su suerte. No obstante, era demasiado tarde para cambiarse de ropa y, con estupefacción, se preguntó por qué demonios había considerado ponerse algo más discreto para empezar cuando ni siquiera Asuma – diciéndoselo explícitamente – había conseguido que tan siquiera pensara en ello.

Turais Black la estaba volviendo loca con sus silencios cargados y eso que había sido de lo más cortés, presentándose ante ellos y hablando con su cliente. Asuma habría ido más al grano y eso quizás hubiera molestado al cliente, y les habría hecho el camino más pesado si cabe. No sabía cómo pero al comparar a su maestro con el jonin Black se dio cuenta de que Black parecía casi un noble, con su forma de hablar, sus posturas elegantes, su capacidad de llevar la conversación a los terrenos que él quisiera sin que Tomayashi se diera cuenta de que Black le estaba manipulando... Ino se daba cuenta de ello porque ella usaba esa táctica muchas veces, pero era algo natural para ella, una mujer ninja que había tenido que ideárselas para no ser menos sin ser tan fuerte físicamente. Estaba segura que Shikamaru se daba cuenta también, puesto que era un genio, y Chouji lo intuía quizás, ya que varias veces la había visto hacer lo mismo a ella.

Black llenaba el silencio, tal y como quería su cliente, hablando de todo pero de nada a la vez. Ni una sola palabra salida de su boca daba nueva información, ni al cliente ni a ellos, que también estaban pendientes de la conversación, y él lo sabía. Y, al contrario, Turais Black ya había sido capaz de hacer reír tontamente a Tomayashi, le había sonsacado información personal como su cumpleaños y los nombres de antiguos amantes y, lo más importante, estaba haciendo que Tomayashi le cogiera cariño. Ino no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, al contrario que Shikamaru, que parecía mirar fijamente de vez en cuando al jonin con cara de sorpresa y, con algo de atónito, _admiración_.

No fue hasta que pasaron una pequeña posada, de aspecto acogedor y bien cuidada, que Ino, y Chouji, se dieron cuenta de todo.

—¡Podríamos pasar aquí la noche, Black-san, yo invito! ¡Tiene que seguir contándome qué pasó con la rata!

Ino, con la boca abierta a más no poder, vio como Tomayashi pagaba una habitación, la más grande y con baño incluido, para los 5.

—¿Está seguro que no quiere una segunda habitación? —le preguntó por segunda vez Tomayashi, cuando Chouji dejó sus cosas en el suelo, al lado de la gran cama de matrimonio.

—No se preocupe, Tomayashi-san, en comparación con dormir al aire libre esto es perfecto. Además, estamos aquí para protegerle y hay un sofá. Nos iremos turnando esta noche, pero gracias por preguntar.

Ino dejó su maleta en el suelo, al lado del sofá, junto a la de Shikamaru, y vio todavía boquiabierta como Black recorría la habitación y el baño para vigilar que no hubiera nada peligroso. En unos pocos segundos Black había sido capaz de volver a ganarse el afecto del cliente, restándole importante a las necesidades del equipo – que estaban perfectamente acostumbrados a dormir al aire libre – y recordando a Tomayashi su misión, pareciendo considerado cuando realmente solo estaba diciendo la verdad. Increíble, ¿quién iba a pensar que alguien parecería tan atento y detallista mientras estaba haciendo un trabajo por el cual le estaban pagando? Black tenía la suficiente astucia como para ingeniárselas, pareciendo humilde al negarse a dejarle pagar una segunda habitación y dejando que Tomayashi tuviera para él solo la cama, haciendo pensar al cliente que le estaba haciendo un favor dejando que pagara una habitación para él, cuando realmente el equipo 10 podría haber dormido en sus tiendas de campaña. Aunque suponía que el baño era un favor para todos.

No le extrañaba que Shikamaru le hubiera admirado momentos antes. Ahora Ino veía que, al estar Turais hablando continuamente con el cliente éste ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de todo el camino que habían recorrido. Black sin duda les había apretado a todos para ser una simple misión de escolta. Había hecho que, distraído, Tomayashi caminara ligeramente más rápido sin notar la diferencia, se había ganado su confianza mientras tanto y, aprovechándose de su cansancio, había le había manipulado para que pagara la habitación en la posada al verla medio kilómetro antes cuando había sido él mismo quien podría haber evitado que el cliente se cansara tanto para empezar. Eso les dejaba con un par o dos de kilómetros de adelanto en su trayecto, con unas 3 horas más de sueño y con un baño con agua caliente para ducharse.

Ino se metió en la tina nada más salir Tomayashi, ahora bañado, evitando que viera su sonrisa pícara. Black le estaba empezando a caer tremendamente bien y eso que no había pasado ni un día desde que se habían conocido.

…...

George miró las jaulas y acuarios, repletos de animales mágicos y se dijo que de ese viaje su nueva familia iba a beneficiarse bastante. Mucho. Con las habilidades de Harry todas las serpientes mágicas, sus venenos, sus huevos e incluso sus órganos y pieles, iban a ser otra mina de oro. Había también, por casualidad y con algo de diversión, comprado una docena de cuervos mágicos – mucho más discretos que las lechuzas – de acuerdo con el tema oscuro de la familia Black. Todavía no sabía qué servicio 12 cuervos les proporcionarían, puesto que nadie sabía que servían como mensajeros en los países elementales, pero suponía que las caras de los extraños y visitantes, al ver a los cuervos parados sobre sus gárgolas blancas nacaradas sería suficiente para Harry y Andrómeda.

Finalmente, después de mirar durante varios minutos, decidió llevarse un par de serpientes – de cada sexo – de cada especie. Andrómeda estaba trabajando para extender un nuevo sótano, separado de los invernaderos, bajo el jardín interior y la laguna. Allí criarían a las serpientes y les extraerían el veneno y las pieles que desecharan y las que quisieran podrían campar por todo el complejo. Todas ellas, y los cuervos, iban a ser ligados con magia negra al clan Black con tal de que no fueran un peligro para ninguno de ellos, y menos para el pequeño Teddy. Era curioso lo poco afectado que se encontraba pensando en usar magia negra cuando hacía años quizás se habría molestado. Bueno, para qué mentir, a él le hubiera dado igual mientras sus seres queridos no fueran afectados por ello.

Sacó su pergamino hechizado que Andrómeda, con la ayuda de los elfos domésticos, había creado y se dirigió a la librería más cercana. Estaba comprando en Francia, en el sector mágico de París para ser exactos, y tenía varias tiendas en mente. Había sido Harry quien había sugerido que George, una vez al mes, pasara un fin de semana en el mundo exterior, tanto para ponerse al día con las noticias de su antigua vida como para comprar todo aquello que necesitaran. Los elfos domésticos eran muy útiles, comprando en el mundo exterior aquello que los países elementales no tenían (algunos alimentos, algunos tejidos y vestimenta, muebles o cualquier cosa que pudieran comprar en el mundo mágico) pero George, y sus nuevos hermanos adoptivos, prefería ir en persona a comprar los libros y aquello realmente importante. Era por eso que Andrómeda había hechizado el índice de los libros que ya tenían, con tal de no comprar repetidos, y ver cuáles eran los géneros en los que la biblioteca Black carecía de tomos.

Por el momento ya había comprado unos cuadros preciosos de paisajes que a Andrómeda le iban a encantar para su estudio y para decorar las otras casas todavía en proceso de terminarse. También había comprado unos vestidos de inspiración japonesa en una tienda muggle a las puertas del sector mágico, llamada Chanel o algo así, y se había pasado por una tienda de armas mágicas para comprarle unas dagas y un látigo a Harry encantados. Se pasó por todas las tiendas francesas que le parecieron interesantes, consciente que su próximo viaje iba a ser en Alemania, y se preguntó qué deberían estar haciendo Ron y los demás. Sin darse cuenta, se despareció al Callejón Diagón.

Se quedó mirando con algo de estupefacción como las tiendas parecían haber recobrado la vida desde que se marchó – a pesar de no haber salido a la calle durante un par de años desde la muerte de Fred – y miró donde antes residía, sobre la tienda de artículos de broma. Ahora era una licorería. Algo en su interior se agitó con ira. Ya nada le recordaba a Fred ni a lo que tuvieron antaño, simplemente donde una vez estuvo su sueño ahora había una cola de borrachos y alcohólicos. De repente el Callejón ya no le pareció tan colorido y se dio cuenta que, a pesar de intentar volver a la vida normal, Reino Unido había tenido demasiadas catástrofes en su historia como para salir indemnes. Ahora en lugar de petardos había botellas de ron mágico. Se alegró de haber abandonado semejante lugar.

Se dio la vuelta, queriendo dejar atrás su antigua vida, y se topó cara a cara con Hermione. Que no le reconoció.

—Disculpe —le dijo ella, cargada de bolsas. En una de ellas vio un vestido de color azul—. ¡Ginny, espera!

George se giró de nuevo, viendo como Hermione seguía a su hermana, quien parecía de lo más enfadada mirando vestidos de novia en un escaparate. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta Knockturn, al menos podía pasearse por ahí ahora que había venido. Comprando algunas cosas ilegales, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo, pensó en cómo Ginny parecía iracunda de que sus planes no hubieran sucedido como ella había esperado. George sabía que Ginny había querido casarse con Harry para tener su fortuna y se encontró pensando con rabia lo _despreciable _que le parecía su hermana biológica. Le era realmente fácil insultarla en su cabeza puesto que Harry nunca le había hecho mal y sin embargo Ginny había querido aprovecharse de él como si de un parásito se tratara. Le daba tanto asco pensar en Ginny, en Ron y en Molly Weasley. Deseaba que sufrieran. ¿Era mala persona por ello? No lo sabía, lo único que pensaba era en lo agradecido que estaba de no ser ya parte de esa familia.

Sin poder evitarlo George dio la vuelta después de haber comprado todo lo imaginable posible y fue en busca de su antigua hermana, a quien encontró probándose un vestido de dama de honor y se preguntó quién iba a casarse. La última boda a la que había asistido había sido a la Fleur y Bill, los únicos, salvo su hermano Charlie, y su padre, a los que no odiaba.

—Ginny, déjalo ya, alguien podría oírte —dijo Hermione, girándose a mirar de un lado a otro y George vio como Ginny parecía seguir muy enfada a pesar de la más de media hora que había pasado ya.

—¡Hermione, él debía haber sido mio! ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? ¡Todos esos años yendo tras de él como un perro, haciéndole la pelota, poniéndole celoso para nada! ¿¡Cómo se atrevió!? ¡ARGH! — gruñó alarmantemente alto Ginny, poniéndose roja de la ira y George no tenía que ser un genio para saber de quién hablaba.

—Ambas no teníamos ni idea de lo que Har- digo é_l_ pensaba hacer, Ginny, tranquilízate. Estamos aquí por la boda de Percy así que pruébate ese otro vestido.

—¡El muy desgraciado... su fortuna era mía! Ahora debe estar por ahí, riéndose de mí, después de haberme dejado, de decirme que me quería, gastándose _mí _dinero. ¡Yo ya había planeado nuestra boda! ¡Y los nombres de nuestros hijos, Hermione!

George no pudo soportarlo más, y habló desde el marco de la puerta, con la cara descompuesta de la ira. —Entonces no me extraña que te dejara.

Las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta, sobre saltadas, y se le quedaron mirando estupefactas. Tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta que, debido a su nuevo rostro, se parecía alarmantemente a su nuevo hermano adoptivo. No lo vio venir. Pensaba que Ginny iba a abofetearle, a reconocerle al menos, pero no pensó que iba a _besarle_. La empujó, sin creerlo, con cara horrorizada.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!? —exclamó él, con cara de asco, quitándose el sabor artificial del pintalabios de su _hermana_ de los labios.

—¿¡Ha-Harry!? —gritó Hermione y él le envió una mirada asesina.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. ¿Crees que Harry Potter iba a dejar lo que sea que esté haciendo solo para hablar con un par de idiotas como vosotras? —la boca de Hermione seguía descolgada pero apretaba fuertemente el brazo de Ginny, quien no parecía saber cómo sentirse o qué pensar—. Hablando en mitad de la calle, donde todos os escuchan, de robarle la fortuna a un hombre como si nada. ¡Menuda vergüenza! Sois patéticas las dos y me alegro de que Harry os haya dejado cuando tuvo la oportunidad! ¡No sois más que un par de traidoras!

—Perdone señor, ¿me podría explicar qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó la dependienta, dejando a un lado a su antigua cliente para acercarse al ver el revuelo.

—¿Qué qué pasa? Se lo diré: ¡estas dos mujeres aquí delante habían planeado hace años drogar a Harry Potter con pociones y casarse con él solo para tener su fortuna, le han traicionado durante años, espiándole y yendo tras su espalda como las despreciables ratas que son! Insultándole cuando creía que no les escuchaba, llamándole imbécil y patético cuando realmente es la persona más honorable, e inteligente, que conozco! ¿¡Y ahora hablan de él cómo si les hubiera hecho algo malo!? ¡Cuando sois vosotras, malas víboras, las que os habéis comportado como energúmenas con vuestro supuesto amigo! ¡Debería maldeciros, patéticas inútiles sin cerebro! ¡Qué asco me dais!

Sin darse cuenta George había acaparado a una audiencia, postrada frente a la tienda, escuchando atentamente, _dándose cuenta_, de por qué Harry Potter había desaparecido hacía tiempo sin dar explicaciones. Ninguno de ellos, exactamente nadie, hubiera pensado que Harry Potter había abandonado el país porque sus más allegados le habían traicionado de semejante manera. Si lo que estaba diciendo ese hombre era cierto... y a juzgar por los rostros avergonzados y rojos, furiosos por haber sido descubiertas, de las dos mujeres... No podían creerlo.

—¡Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra vida, y que recibáis lo que os corresponde!

George se desapareció, dejando atrás una conmoción. Sin darse cuenta en los próximos años Hermione, Ginny y por consiguiente, Ron y Molly Weasley, los únicos que intentaron defenderse, insultando sin dos dedos de sentido común a la misma persona a la que traicionaron porque sí, serían considerados parías de Reino Unido. Allí donde fueran serían mirados con odio y desconfianza, tratados con asco y desprecio, hasta que finalmente se quedarían recluidos en sus casas, perderían sus trabajos y se verían obligados a cambiar de país, y de rostro, para sobrevivir en América. Fleur, Charlie, Arthur y Bill no podían estar más contentos.

…...

Killer Bee tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago. No era la típica sensación de hambre o las ganas de ir al baño sino más bien un presentimiento. Algo se acercaba y no sabía del todo cómo tomarse que pudiera sentirlo cómo si fuera un excéntrico vidente. Incluso Darui y C se habían dado cuenta, más bien lo supieron desde que dejó de rapear. El caso es que su bijuu estaba tremendamente callado, como si algo se acercara, y eso le había sentirse extraño. A él no le gustaba el silencio, los encontraba incómodos y por eso los llenaba con interminables sandeces musicales, capaces de sacar de quicio a alguien, dispuesto a que otros le gritaran al menos para que no dejaran que el silencio creciera.

Sin saber qué hacer se acercó esa misma tarde a su hermano, el Raikage, para confesarle cómo se sentía. A le miró, con rostro obviamente serio, igual que siempre, pero igualmente confuso que él. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a saber si eran solo gases o algo preocupante? Se encontró dando vueltas sin saber a dónde ir por la villa, echándole un ojo a todo y a nada, cada vez más nervioso hasta que lo supo. Fuera lo que fuera estaba en la puerta de la aldea. Despegó por los tejados redondos de las casas del Rayo y cayó en un lugar escondido, viendo como un equipo de Konoha escoltaba a un noble con ropas que hacían que sus ojos lloraran sangre. Simplemente ese tono de rosa no debía ser combinado con el naranja. Pasó sus ojos escondidos tras sus lentes por el equipo pero no le costó darse cuenta de quién le tenía preocupado puesto que sus ojos esmeraldas le miraban fijamente. Sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorrerle la espalda. ¿Cómo le había sentido? ¡Él era un jinchuiriki entrenado como un anbu!

—_Cálmate Bee, no va a hacerte nada. Mientras le dejes en paz, él no será un peligro para nosotros_.

La voz de su huésped le habló desde lo más profundo de su consciencia e, inexplicablemente, se calmó. Los ojos penetrantes y, para ser sinceros, hermosos del hombre se apartaron, como si él no fuera una amenaza y recorrieron la entrada de la aldea antes de acercarse a los dos chunin charlando con un jonin de patrulla en un costado. Le observó entregar unos papeles y, aprovechando el momento, le estudió. Sin duda alguna se parecía a los Uchiha, ahora que más calmado le observó, pero había algo en él menos arrogante. Ese hombre no se presentaba como un Uchiha sino... no sabía cómo descifrarlo. Tenía confianza en sus habilidades pero de forma tranquila, como alguien sabedor de sus habilidades, y debilidades, o la inexistencia de éstas. Sin pensarlo salió de su escondite, apareciendo junto al jonin que se había ofrecido a buscarles una escolta por la aldea hasta la torre del Raikage.

—Yo lo haré, Motoi.

—¿¡Bee!?

Él no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando frente a frente al hombre, de su misma estatura, cuyos ojos estaban de nuevo en él con una mirada curiosa. Había algo en ellos que le daba la impresión como si el desconocido se hubiera dado cuenta de algo; ¿podría ser qué... hubiera sentido al bijuu? Desconcertado, se dio la vuelta y les guió por la aldea. Algunos se giraron a mirarle, sin duda preguntándose qué demonios hacía paseando a un equipo de Konoha junto a ese ridículo noble – que le daba vergüenza admitir que era de su aldea – y actuando como un ninja cualquiera.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el noble había estado todo el rato hablando, de lo distraído que estaba, hablando con el equipo – el equipo entero – como si fueran viejos conocidos. Parecía realmente entretenido y contento. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban frente a su hermano A, quien había levantado la mirada de sus papeles nada más sentir su presencia – algo inédito – acompañando a un equipo desconocido. Le mandó una mirada de reojo antes de centrarse en el equipo y en su cliente.

—Raikage, soy el jonin de esta misión, Turais Black. Como acordado aquí está Yoshi Tomayashi, sano y salvo.

—Mmm... —el Raikage miró al alegre hijo del líder de la nobleza de su país y se encontró pensando en cómo lo habría hecho Black para que el normalmente distante Tomayashi se encontrara, como decirlo, entusiasmado—. Bueno trabajo Konoha.

Black asintió con la cortesía perfectamente medida y con el rostro neutral. A sintió un atisbo de admiración por ese shinobi que, a pesar de ser un asesino, era capaz de comportarse como un caballero con solo un par de gestos. Tendría que vigilarlo de cerca. Esos solían ser los más peligrosos, capaces de infiltrarse y manipular a cualquiera. Había algo más en Black, no obstante, era la peligrosa inteligencia y astucia que veía en sus ojos brillando. Ese hombre era, por encima de todo, un superviviente y eso requería conocimientos y astucia. Algo que era, en un individuo físicamente poderoso, muy peligroso. Un hombre podía ser fuerte pero, sin inteligencia, sin saber cómo usar su fuerza era alguien fácil de manipular, y desechable, carne de cañón. Él conocía a varios hombres así, los manipulaba continuamente. Era por eso que varias veces se hace pasar por alguien poco inteligente, como si solo su fuerza le hubiera puesto en el lugar que ocupaba, y no su inteligencia.

Black tenía algo más, no obstante, tenía un aire de encanto. Capaz de dejar prendados a los demás, algo que él no poseía por su aspecto tosco. Era de esos que podían enamorar a alguien con una sonrisa, si es que quería, y capaces de convencer con meras palabras. Era todo lo que un líder necesitaba. Algo en él le decía que era, quizás, una de las personas más intimidantes y peligrosas que había conocido. La mayoría de shinobis estaban entrenados en solo unos pocos campos y muchos de ellos, sino todos, preferían las acciones que las palabras. Preferían no perder el tiempo entrenando su imagen, sus modales, prefiriendo las habilidades bélicas como el taijutsu y el ninjutsu. Sin embargo, alguien capaz de hacer eso y más, como sospechaba de Black, era incluso una mayor amenaza que un anbu corriente.

Minutos más tarde, cuando ya no podía retenerle más y observarle, dejó que se fueran al hotel que les había preparado para un par de noches. Sin duda alguna, si les ponía vigilancia lo sabrían en seguida. No solamente Black era inteligente, sino también ese Nara. El noble, no obstante, parecía encantado de regalarle un sinfín de historias divertidas pero sin sentido alguno sobre Turais Black. Esa noche, cuando se quedó a solas con Bee en su oficina, se encontró pensando en lo acertadas que habían sido sus deducciones para con Black.

—¿Qué piensas de él, hermano? —preguntó Bee, en un alarde de seriedad.

—Hay varias cosas obvias pero, al fin y al cabo, no sabemos nada de Black o de su supuesto clan —dijo él, mirando a la lejanía el hotel en el que en ese momento se hospedaba—. Tendremos que investigar más a fondo este asunto.

—¿Mandarías a alguien después de lo de Gashira? —preguntó de nuevo Bee, algo incrédulo, acordándose del hombre que la Nube envió hacía años a secuestrar a la primogénita de los Hyuga.

—Debo mantenerme informado, no puedo permitir que cualquier amenaza pase por nuestros controles.

—... No sé si eso sería acertado, hermano.

El Raikage, sorprendido, se giró a mirarle. —¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Hachibi me dijo antes que él no sería una amenaza para nosotros mientras le dejemos en paz. Antes... antes me miró a través del escondite del edificio norte, _sabía_ que estaba allí a pesar de estar mirando por un agujero a través de 2 paredes. Me miró a los ojos.

A miró fijamente a su hermano adoptivo, pensativo, y se encontró pensando si podía confiar en las palabras, meras palabras, de un demonio. Por mucho que el Hachibi fuera capaz de seguir las órdenes de su hermano, fuera su aliado, ¿qué seguridad había para la aldea? Sin embargo, era cierto que Black le había parecido una amenaza y, al mismo tiempo, no podía arriesgarse a hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido. Quizás sería mejor enviar a una sola persona, observarle de lejos, para empezar. Después ya vería.

…...

Kabuto estaba desconcertado. Francamente lo estaba. Orochimaru le había enviado a Konoha, a infiltrarse como en los viejos tiempos, para recopilar información y mantenerse al día sobre las andadas de su antigua compañera de equipo y ahora Hokage. Había llegado a Konoha, se había infiltrado con éxito, y se había dado cuenta de un cambio muy importante. Konoha tenía ahora otro clan residiendo entre sus paredes.

Al principio había sentido curiosidad, como cualquier otra persona, y había escuchado los rumores sobre el clan Black. Un clan desconocido, proveniente de un lugar desconocido entre la frontera del país del Viento y del Fuego, capaz de pasar desapercibido durante años con unas habilidades desconocidas que tenían a todos los jonin vibrando en su lugar de excitación – puesto que las habilidades de un clan eran siempre algo favorecedor para todos los shinobis de la aldea – y de _miedo_ – puesto que nadie había visto, al parecer, algo igual. Si antes había sentido curiosidad ahora Kabuto se encontraba casi mordiéndose las uñas, dispuesto a resolver el misterio.

Lo segundo que hizo, obviamente, fue inspeccionar la propiedad de los Black. Primero de lejos. La mera visión del muro negro, las casas perfectamente colocadas de forma simétrica, el precioso lago interior con ese enorme jardín de ensueño y las estatuas blancas que brillaban de forma amenazadora le dejaron sin aliento. Había algo, incluso desde lejos, en lo alto de la colina, que le advertía que no se acercara. Era como tener los pelos de punta frente a un peligro inminente. Cuando oscureció la propiedad de los Black parecía algo sacado de una pesadilla, lo que antes había parecido un estado intimidante pero elegante en su esplendor ahora parecía parte de un cuento de terror. Los cuervos negros se posaron, con sus ojos rojos, sobre las estatuas de criaturas magníficas con cabezas de mujeres y cuerpos de animales o híbridos de animales con sus alas extendidas sobre unas patas de león. Parecían estar vigilando el perímetro. Comunicándose con graznidos de vez en cuando, mirando a las gárgolas que _juraba_ se habían movido. No sabía por qué pero le daba la sensación que se estaban _riendo_. Batiendo sus alas, sobrevolando la propiedad, parándose en el dragón enorme, espectacular y siniestro en medio del lago que parecía tener ojos con vida propia.

Cuando recuperó su aliento y se armó de valor, bajó por la colina y se adentró en los bosques que pertenecían al clan. Desde que pisó la frontera que separaba la propiedad de las demás supo que algo no iba bien. Se sentía completamente observado, pequeño, y débil. Odiaba sentirse débil así que prosiguió como si nada hasta que la fachada y el muro le dieron la bienvenida a menos de 100 metros de distancia desde la línea de árboles. De repente escuchó varios siseos y vio, algo que no había visto desde la colina, como varias serpientes se colgaban de lo alto del muro, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, y siseando entre ellas. Kabuto se tuvo que dejar de engañar y reconocer que esas serpientes, y los cuervos, así como quizás las estatuas, parecían proteger al clan advirtiéndose entre ellos mismos de su presencia.

Había algo en los ojos amarillos, antinaturales, de la serpiente colgada desde el arco de la puerta principal que le recordaba a Orochimaru. Con sus escamas de un venenoso color verde y una _cresta_ de espinas rojo sangre en la parte posterior de la cabeza. La serpiente de solo 2 metros le puso, de nuevo, los pelos de punta. Sin duda alguna debía ser venenosa, así como las otras de colores rojos vivos, u otra con anillos intercalados negro, amarillo, rojo y amarillo. Un graznido le hizo votar en su sitio y se dio cuenta que algunos cuervos habían bajado hasta el muro a mirarle, a estudiarle. Se retiró lo más despacio que pudo, hasta subir a un árbol frente a la propiedad.

Durante horas estuvo contemplando el misterio que se le acababa de presentar. Cuando entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció un hombre alto, con el cabello negro noche y los ojos de un almendrado verdoso. A él le acompañaba una mujer, igualmente bella, con el cabello negro y los ojos grises como la luna. Les escuchó hablar, despedirse, pero Kabuto estaba más interesado en otra cosa. Estaba mucho más interesado en el hombre, seguramente hermano de los otros dos, con un bebé en brazos cuyo cabello _cambiaba _de color. Los ojos esmeraldas del hombre que le sujetaban se clavaron en los suyos y Kabuto sintió su corazón dejar de latir. En ellos había una clara amenaza y supo que, si no se iba en ese mismo instante, el hombre le mataría. Silencioso, dejó su escondite y, sin que le vieran, se fue corriendo. Cada paso que daba era como una punzada en su cuerpo, dolorosa, hasta que finalmente salió de la propiedad de los Black con una sensación de ardor por todo el cuerpo, como si le hubieran bañado en agua hirviendo.

No paró de correr hasta llegar a su escondite, donde cogió sus cosas y se marchó de Konoha, con el miedo metido en el cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta que ahora estaba marcado de por vida, que habían sido sus intenciones malignas contra el clan Black lo que le había condenado.

Kilómetros más allá, en la tierra de los Black, Andrómeda cogió a Teddy de los brazos de su padrino, al que todos pensaban como su tío.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Alguien nos estaba espiando.

El rostro de Andrómeda se endureció perceptiblemente, tanto que Teddy la miró con curiosidad, y los ojos grises se volvieron como mercurio líquido. —¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Tranquila, ya le he marcado. Si se acerca a vosotros lo sabré.

Harry, no obstante, se encontró preocupado. Si no le había matado era porque todavía no habían pasado los 6 meses de prueba que la Hokage les había dado, claro que podría haberlo hecho y hecho desaparecer el cuerpo pero tampoco sabía qué persona era la que les había espiado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido un espía de la Hokage? Lo dudaba pero no quería arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento temprano. Cuando pasaran los 6 meses podría matar a todo aquel que fuera una amenaza para su clan de forma legal o, al menos, mantenerlo bajo custodia – y hacer con la persona lo que quisiera – mientras la Hokage no le ordenase lo contrario. No era extraño que los clanes se tomaran la justicia por su mano, era por eso que los extraños y aquellos que les querían mal no actuaban nunca sin saber que podrían salirse con la suya o sin que nadie les descubriría.

Aun así era suficientemente inteligente como para saber que quizás el que los espiaba no trabajaba solo y, si mandara a otro en su lugar, él no tendría manera de saberlo a no ser que su familia estuviera dentro de su casa o que les atacaran directamente. Con eso en mente se dispuso a preocuparse más que nunca los últimos 3 meses del período de prueba. Esa misma noche caminó, preocupado pero sin parecerlo, hasta el lugar donde Hinata le esperaba. Este último mes Hinata había mejorado muchísimo su taijutsu, sobre todo porque él no se echaba atrás cuando luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo – al contrario que su equipo – y, a la vez, su taijutsu – una combinación de lo que había aprendido en Konoha y en el mundo exterior – suponía un nuevo reto para ella.

—Hoy tengo otra cosa para ti —le dijo él, cuando Hinata le saludó con una sonrisa, una reverencia típica de ella, y unas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas—. Ten, ponte esto.

Hinata cogió al vuelo el antifaz negro que le lanzaba, mirándolo con rostro sorprendido.

—¿Sabes para qué es?

—¿Para taparme los ojos? —preguntó Hinata, quien desde hacía semanas se había acostumbrado a los entrenamientos de Turais y sabía que todo lo que hacía tenía una razón de ser.

—Obviamente. Todos los ninjas apuestan fuerte por su vista, porque es necesaria para nuestro trabajo, y más aun los Hyuga cuyos ojos son especialistas en el rastreo debido al alcance del ojo blanco —le comentó, viendo como Hinata asentía sin sorpresa—. Pero, ¿qué harías si tu enemigo es capaz no solo de cegar tu Byakugan sino también tus ojos?

Hinata miró el antifaz para que Turais no viera el miedo en sus ojos, de hecho ya lo había pensado varias veces porque Hinata no sabía otra cosa que aquello que su clan, y en menor medida su maestra Kurenai, le habían enseñado. Si perdía sus ojos estaba acabada, no serviría mucho tiempo más como ninja a no ser que fuera como sacrificio, carne de cañón. Otra vez las emociones negativas la invadieron y, de nuevo, Turais lo vio. A él no se le escapaba nada, pensó con envidia.

—Deja de sentir lástima de ti misma, para eso estoy aquí. Hasta ahora he entrenado contigo en el taijutsu, aquello que más sabes, y ahora entrenaré tus otros sentidos para que puedas incluirlos mientras luchas además de tu visión. Tus ojos son tu debilidad, acuérdate siempre de eso porque alguien podría utilizarlo. Ahora, ponte el antifaz y yo me moveré en círculos cada 5 segundos, quiero que me señales con el dedo hasta que diga que pares.

Hinata asintió, sintiéndose mucho mejor a pesar de que Turais la había regañado apenas un par de segundos antes. Si algo en él le gustaba era que le decía las cosas sin importarle como se sintiera, nunca insultándola pero sin ocultarle la verdad. Después de tanto tiempo en los silencios odiosos de su casa y con su equipo protegiéndola era como un viento fresco. Se puso la máscara en seguida y esperó a que Turais le diera permiso para empezar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo intentando escuchar al elusivo jonin, que bien podría ser un anbu por todas sus habilidades, hasta que se dio cuenta que además de su oído tendría que agudizar su nariz y su habilidad para detectar el chakra.

Poco a poco empezó a escuchar la hierba moverse suavemente, imperceptiblemente, y pudo olerle. No sabía si era un perfume, cosa que podía descartar ya que Turais le parecía alguien muy práctico e inteligente como para delatarse de semejante manera, o si realmente Turais olía así él mismo. Era un olor característico, como a cedro y canela, como una noche oscura de invierno, como la nieve, fría y blanca. El contraste de caliente y frío, de su percepción de olores, le recordó un día que llegaba a su casa en invierno, cuando su madre estaba viva, y el fuego estaba encendido en la chimenea. Suprimió las lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino de alivio por haberse acordado de algo tan importante y que nunca pensó que volvería a tener.

—Para.

Se levantó el antifaz y vio delante de sí a Turais, mirando con unos ojos esmeraldas, tan diferentes a los de Sakura, que la dejaron sin aliento. Irremediablemente le recordaron a un par de ojos zafiro, igual de preciosos que los de Turais Black, y su estómago se encogió. Fue como si la hubieran abofeteado. De repente se acordó de Naruto y se preguntó por qué no había pensado en él ni una sola vez desde que se despertó esa misma mañana, pensando en el momento en que se encontrase con Turais para su entrenamiento.

—Has acertado bastantes veces, sobre todo después de las 5 primeras veces. Espero que sepas que no todos tus enemigos serán igual de descuidados como he sido yo ahora; es probable que no los escuches ni los huelas, o que notes su chakra.

—¿Entonces cómo voy a detectarlos sin mis ojos? —preguntó preocupada, sabía que Turais había bajado mucho su nivel para ese entrenamiento.

—Fácil, te enseñaré cómo detectarlos con tu chakra sin que te detecten a ti. Esto que te voy a enseñar ahora... no quiero que se lo enseñes a nadie, ni que lo cuentes a nadie —Hinata miró estupefacta a Turais Black, preguntándose qué pensaba enseñarle. Asintió con expresión decidida—. Bien. Los sentidos son fáciles de engañar así que entrenaremos tu chakra primero: lo enviarás bajo tierra como un detector, en una fina red de chakra como si de una telaraña se tratara, con esto detectarás las vibraciones de la superficie y, midiéndolas, podrás saber cuan grande es el cuerpo. Al final, cuando crea que lo hayas aprendido totalmente, podrás usar esta habilidad continuamente y en un rango circular de al menos 50 metros, ¿me entiendes?

Hinata miró atónita a Turais Black, preguntándose qué tipo de habilidades tenía y cómo las había aprendido. Si creía que ella podía aprenderlo, ¿qué más sabría? Empezó a verlo con otros ojos, ese hombre era un genio. Un verdadero prodigio. Sintió tal agradecimiento porque la estuviera entrenando que se juró que le prepararía cada día una cesta de comida para recompensarle. No fue sino hasta ese momento en que sus preocupaciones y sus miedos se esfumaron totalmente. Había dado otro paso adelante, ahora sabía que no importara si le costaba más o menos – a pesar de haber decidido cambiar a mejor – Turais no la dejaría rendirse.

—Primero, siéntate y extiende tu chakra lo más lejos que puedas, en forma de círculo. Imagina, en tu mente, cómo lo estiras, no como una esfera, sino como un plano horizontal sobre la hierba.

Hinata se sentó, poniéndose el antifaz como le indicaba Turais y dejó salir su chakra, algo que ya había entrenado con anterioridad para el Hakkeshou Kaiten. Cuando no pudo más sacudió la cabeza, sin saber hasta donde había llegado, pero muy satisfecha y con la frente perlada de sudor. Su cabello en una coleta alta y trenzada, puesto que Turais ya se lo había cogido varias veces mientras luchaban para demostrarle lo nefasto que podía ser dejarlo suelto, se removió con el viento que estaba produciendo su chakra.

—Bien, ahora quiero que lo empujes al suelo. Cuando te diga que pares, paras, y entonces quiero que notes la diferencia de tener el chakra en el aire a tenerlo bajo la superficie.

Cogió un par de alientos antes de empujar su chakra hacia abajo, algo mucho más costoso que simplemente dejarlo libre en todas direcciones. De repente notó una fricción, como si se hubiera topado con algo, y supo que ya debía haber tocado tierra.

—Para. ¿Qué notas?

Hinata pensó para sus adentros en la sensación tan extraña que sentía hasta que se dio cuenta de porqué era más difícil mantener el chakra en la tierra. —La tierra es más densa y compacta.

—Muy bien —notó la sonrisa en la voz de Turais y no pudo reprimir su propia sonrisa—. Ahora vuelve a recoger tu chakra, manteniéndolo bajo tierra, hasta que este a un metro de tu persona.

Hinata así lo hizo. Callada, esperó instrucciones. Se estaba cansando bastante rápido y se maldijo por tener tan poco aguante en cuanto al uso de chakra se refería. Tendría que pedirle consejo a Turais sobre cómo mejorar en eso también.

—Ahora quiero que hagas tu capa de chakra lo más fina posible, quiero que se mantenga sola sin quebrarse pero que nadie pueda notarla. Tienen que ser hilos de chakra, interconectados, que un solo golpe en tu lado izquierdo pueda notarlo incluso tu lado derecho.

Hinata pasó toda la tarde practicando su chakra, primero intentando hacerlo lo más fino posible y, cuando quebraba, reforzándolo un poco. Cuando supo su límite empezó a refinar su técnica, primero aguantándola durante minutos lo más lejos que osaba hasta que se dejó caer jadeante. Se quitó el antifaz para mirar a Turais, que estaba sentado frente a ella, mirándola con ojos calculadores y en su pose, que reconoció después de 2 meses entrenando, como pensativa. Siempre acaba teniendo un plan cuando se ponía las manos cruzadas sobre la boca. Algo que nunca le había visto hacer delante de nadie las pocas veces que sus caminos se habían cruzado por la aldea.

—Mmm... Vas bien pero me gustaría que tuvieras algo más de reserva de chakra. Necesitarás hacer unos ejercicios y tengo el ejercicio perfecto. Esto es lo que harás.

Hinata, cuando regresó a su casa esa noche, tan cansada que apenas mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras comía, se duchaba y se preparaba para la cama, vio un cofre negro con la cerradura plateada y, grabada en ella, el símbolo del clan Black. Lo abrió, sin poder contener su sorpresa y su alegría, y vio allí dentro unos 6 rollos medianos de pergamino. Turais había cumplido, de nuevo, su palabra. Mirando por encima los rollos llenos de técnicas médicas y recetas para crear mejunjes, como a ella le gustaba, notó sus ojos humedecerse. Nadie se había interesado tanto y había ido tan lejos para ayudarla, y complacerla, puesto que bien podría haberse ahorrado las recetas del clan Black que Turais, a pesar de no haberlo dicho explícitamente, confiaba en que Hinata mantuviera en secreto. Tener su confianza la hizo tremendamente feliz.

Por la mañana, tal y como le había prometido a Turais y como se había jurado a sí misma, creó su quinto clon de sombra, el quinto desde que empezó a usar la técnica de clones de sombra que Turais le había enseñado. Su clon, con órdenes de estudiar los pergaminos médicos que Turais le había dado, se deshizo a las 2 horas, devolviéndole la información para su sorpresa. Con el ceño fruncido, pero todavía encantada por la sorpresa de la técnica, se dijo que al día siguiente iban a ser unos 5 minutos más. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco fue trabajando su chakra y aumentando sus reservas bajo los atentos ojos esmeraldas de Turais.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo capítulo. Perdonad el retraso, solo diré unas palabras: semana de exámenes. Simplemente no he tenido tiempo para nada, ha sido increíble. Ahora que tengo algo de tiempo, a pesar de los trabajos, voy a intentar avanzarla un poco. Espero que os guste.<br>**

**Blackcirce**


	6. Tempestad

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Harry Potter no son míos**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: MENCIÓN DE TORTURA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Tempestad.<br>**

Sakura caminó hasta las puertas del clan Black, mirándolas con un nudo en la garganta. La serpiente verde sobre el arco de la puerta la hizo palidecer, sobre todo al ver los ojos extrañamente cegados de la serpiente y la lengua partida negra, llena de veneno que la olía. De caérsele encima estaría muerta.

—Tranquila, no te hará nada —le dijo una voz femenina y se sobre saltó. A pesar de que llevaba entrenando casi 3 años con una sanin Andrómeda Black había sido capaz de pillarla desprevenida, para su vergüenza—. Pasa.

¿Sería ella una kunoichi también? Esa era la única respuesta, esa o bien sus habilidades como clan que poseían solo 4 personas, una de ellas todavía siendo un bebé. Pasó el arco lo más deprisa posible sin parecer asustada aunque por la mirada divertida de la líder de los Black no consiguió engañarla, sobre todo después de que sus mejillas se encendieran. Por suerte la mujer no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a sonreír amablemente e invitarla a seguirla por la sinuosa vereda de piedra que conducía a la casa principal, rodeada de perfecta hierba cortada verde y flores y hiedra por todos lados. Sakura lo miró todo boquiabierta, comparándolo sin cesar con su piso que compartía con sus padres de a penas 2 habitaciones. No tenía suficientes ojos para verlo todo.

—Tsunade me ha dicho que tienes una propuesta para mí. Bien, adelante —dijo Andrómeda, sirviéndole el té en una preciosa mesa forjada de cristal con patas retorcidas y grabados en forma de flor.

Sakura tomó su té para calmarse —Mi maestra me ha dicho que usted es capaz de enseñarme más sobre las técnicas médicas y se preguntaba si me podría dar algún tipo de clase sin poner en un aprieto los secretos del clan Black.

Andrómeda miró a la chica frente a sí y la contempló con cautela. Podía enseñarle varias cosas pero tampoco quería que el conocimiento que les enseñaba fuera en detrimento de su clan, como muy bien sabía Sakura y, por supuesto, Tsunade. Andrómeda no daría su brazo a torcer si su familia estaba en peligro. Aun así podía enseñarle a hacer algunos mejunjes, como sabía que Harry tenía haciendo a la chica Hyuga, y con materiales que bien podrían encontrar en todos sitios. Nada de cosas mágicas. Eso pensaban reservarlo para sus futuros maridos y esposas, de tenerlos. Aun así, sin contar aquello mágico, la biblioteca Black había amasado una cuantiosa y enorme cantidad de libros, pergaminos y recetas de pociones muggle como cosméticos y remedios. El mundo exterior era amplio y rico. Por eso Andrómeda no estaba preocupada. Con eso en mente, aceptó.

—Acepto enseñarte todo lo que yo quiera, lo tomas o lo dejas —le dijo ella, comiéndose uno de los rollos de canela que Hinata, muy amablemente, le había hecho a Harry y que él les había traído la noche anterior.

Sakura sonrió, olvidándose de las serpientes en las ventanas y los cuervos posados en lo alto del techo, durmiendo. Aceptó, sabiendo que era mejor eso que nada, y dejó que Andrómeda cuestionara sus conocimientos. Durante media hora estuvo explicándole sus habilidades y sus dificultades para hacer cualquier cosa con las manos que no fuera sanar; ni siquiera sus pastillas eran efectivas y eso que seguía todo tipo de instrucciones.

Escuchó unos ruidos y vio como la puerta doble cristalera que daba al magnífico jardín se abría. Sakura sintió su boca descolgarse cuando vio al elusivo Turais Black, al que solo había visto de reojo hasta ahora, entrar en la casa sin camiseta, con unos arrapados pantalones piratas negros, descalzo, y con unos guantes sin dedos en las manos – guantes de arquero – y el pelo alborotado y el pecho reluciente de sudor. Notó sus piernas temblar cuando los ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos, una ceja alzada con poca sorpresa, antes de mandarle una cortés sonrisa.

—Ten.

La voz de Andrómeda la sacó de su ensoñación y se encontró que su temblor no era por miedo sino por _excitación_. Nunca, ni siquiera ver a Sasuke entrenar, le había hecho sentirse tan... anhelante. La boca se le había hecho agua de solo ver los pectorales, el fino vello desde su ombligo perdiéndose en sus pantalones, el cabello cayendo casi mojado por su frente, pegado a su cuello como un amante, ensombreciendo sus facciones. No cabía duda alguna que ese hombre era devastadoramente atractivo. Le vio marchar con la respiración cortada y, cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, sintió su rostro enrojecer. Andrómeda alzó una ceja, viendo la espalda fuerte y ancha, masculina, de Harry caminar pasillo abajo.

—Mi hermano es un buen espécimen, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, estaba vez incapaz de dejarle pasar la vergüenza, con una sonrisa.

Sakura se atragantó y tardó casi 5 minutos en volver en sí, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando Andrómeda la dejó sola unos minutos, dispuesta a entregarle unos pergaminos de lectura, Sakura cerró los ojos pero la imagen de Turais Black seguía grabada en ellos.

—¡No seas idiota! —se gritó en un susurro a sí misma.

—¿Estás bien?

Una voz masculina, grave y deliciosa, la hizo saltar de su asiento en el cómodo diván blanco y negro. Abrió los ojos y vio a Leo Black, el otro hermano, que la miraba confundido, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris, que dejaba poco para su imaginación. ¿¡Qué demonios tenían los hombres Black!?

—Aquí tienes Sakura —dijo Andrómeda, apareciendo y mirando a Leo, primero desconcertada y luego con una sonrisa pícara.

Sakura dijo gracias apresuradamente y salió disparada de la propiedad de los Black. No podía creer la vergüenza que acababa de pasar después de excitarse al ver medio desnudo a uno de los hermanos y escuchar la voz serena y masculina del otro.

…...

Kakashi se sentó en la cama con pocas ganas. Tsunade, como no, les estaba obligando a todos a pasar la típica visita médica trimestral y, obviamente, Kakashi había sido el primero en ser llamado, al menos de la primera tanda. Sintió unos elegantes pasos por el pasillo, unos que no conocía, y olió un perfume femenino que le dejó con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados del placer. Nunca había olido a alguien que oliera tan bien. El sonido de la puerta abrirse le sacó de su ensoñación y, en menos de un segundo, sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente y su boca se cerró antes de sacar su libro naranja para parecer lo más normal posible.

Por el marco de la puerta apareció una mujer, a la que no había visto hasta el momento, y su mente concluyó que debía ser Andrómeda Black. Tsunade, nada más regresar de su larga misión, le había puesto al corriente pero no le había dicho lo letal que era la belleza de los Black. Su cabello negro y sus ojos gris luna le dejaron embobado durante segundos, tanto que le dio tiempo a Andrómeda a acercarse silenciosamente, como paso felino, hasta su cama. Los rizos abiertos, colgando perezosamente de sus hombros por su pecho, cubierto con el uniforme del hospital sobre un vestido verde esmeralda con un cinturón negro y tacones altos a juego, le dejaron prendado al instante. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella.

—¿Kakashi Hatake? —preguntó una voz melodiosa pero demandante, era maternal y dulce.

Él asintió, sin comprenderlo. Lo que algunas veces le había parecido un suplicio se le pasó en un instante. Con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no quería dejar el hospital cuando hacía solo 3 meses se había ido nada más darle el visto bueno en un remolino de hojas.

—Permítame que la acompañe —dijo él, sin pensarlo, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente cuando Andrómeda le sonrió encantadoramente—. ¿Tiene mucho que hacer hoy?

—La verdad es que no. Le prometí a Tsunade que me pasaría por el hospital solo un par de horas, usted es mi cuarto paciente hoy así que me voy ya a casa.

Kakashi se encontró caminando bastante cerca de ella, oliendo el precioso perfume natural de la líder de los Black. Era como mezclar un sinuoso ramo de flores, un día de primavera matinal, y el olor de la brisa pura y radiante de las montañas con la calidez brillante del sol. Solo quería enterrar su nariz en el valle de sus pechos, en su cuello, donde su piel desprendía ese magnífico aroma. Nunca se había sentido tan bien de oler algo. En cuanto salieron del vestíbulo, una vez Andrómeda dejó la bata y se aseó, Kakashi pudo notar las miradas atónitas de algunos, que le veían caminar y charlar con la mujer sin su famoso libro en mano.

—Tengo que ir a recoger a mi hijo, espero que no le importe —dijo Andrómeda, que podía sentir el interés del hombre a su lado. Si la mención de Teddy no le asustaba de buenas a primeras podría ser un buen candidato para calentar su cama.

—Claro que no. ¿Lo ha dejado en la guardería del hospital?

—Sí.

A medida que se acercaban a la ala contraria del hospital, no obstante, ambos notaron que algo iba mal. No solamente entraban y salían de la guardería un sinfín de enfermeras sino que otras mujeres, y algunos hombres, llevaban en brazos a sus hijos, asustados. Kakashi observó como las zancadas de Andrómeda se agrandaban, todavía elegantes pero preocupadas. Cuando llegó a la puerta la mirada de la mujer se paseó por todo el lugar, como un halcón, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que acababan de secuestrar al hijo de la líder de un nuevo clan. El rostro furioso, iracundo, de Andrómeda le sorprendió. Al contrario de otras mujeres que lloraban aun con sus hijos en brazos en los laterales Andrómeda parecía... como una mamá osa.

—¡Tú! ¡Dile a la Hokage lo que ha pasado ahora mismo! —le mandó a uno de los genin que estaban allí, mirando con curiosidad y algo de pánico la situación. El genin asintió, atónito, y se fue corriendo. De repente Andrómeda agitó su mano y apareció un humo de un brillante color blanco que se transformó en una pantera—. Eridanus ha sido secuestrado. Llévale el mensaje a mis hermanos.

En menos de 5 minutos se personaron allí la Hokage, su asistente, y los hermanos Black, cada cual más enfadado. Si a Kakashi le había asustado perder de semejante manera un combate con Turais Black la expresión asesina de su rostro le erizó el bello del cuerpo. Durante otros 5 minutos Tsunade interrogó a todos los presentes y a aquellos que habían estado en las cercanías antes de llamar a un grupo de rastreo. Por la puerta aparecieron el equipo 8 y Kakashi reconoció al instante que Hinata y Turais parecían conocerse, a juzgar por el rostro sorprendido de ella.

—Quiero ir yo también.

La voz masculina y crispada, como el crepitar de un fuego salvaje, habló y Tsunade no tuvo duda alguna que, de negárselo, se habría marchado por su cuenta. La guardería que ahora estaba extrañamente vacía retumbó sus palabras y Kiba y Shino dejaron de oler y buscar rastros para mirarle. Tsunade asintió, viendo como Hinata parecía abiertamente preocupada por Turais Black, a quien cogió de la manga en un acto poco propio de ella que dejó boquiabierta a Kurenai, y a Kiba.

—Turais... —Andrómeda se acercó, con el rostro lleno de ira y los ojos refulgentes de sed de venganza—. Haz que su sangre llueva de los cielos.

Turais Black asintió, con una certeza total que dejó a Kakashi impresionado antes de escuchar sus palabras. —Sentirán la ira de los Black.

Y sin más, dejándoles a todos helados al escuchar sus palabras llenas de odio, se dio la vuelta.

…...

Hinata corrió lo más rápido que pudo, siguiendo el rastro de su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento clandestino. Sentía dentro de su pecho un nudo incontrolable, _ella_ también había sido secuestrado hacía años aunque su secuestro apenas duró 10 minutos. Aun así, que secuestraran a un bebé de apenas 2 años, para hacerle sin duda todo tipo de maldades... Incluso ella se sentía llena de ira. Quizás antes se habría sentido preocupada, compasiva de los otros y de sí misma, pero Turais le había cambiado. Ahora se sentía llena de determinación y enfadada. Muy enfadada de que alguien osara secuestrar a alguien por maldad. ¿Por qué sino iban a hacerlo?

—¿Cómo sabes a dónde vamos? —le preguntó Kiba, casi jadeando de lo rápido que Turais les hacía correr.

—Tengo a toda mi familia fichada, como Shino con sus insectos. Una vez que tocamos a alguien con nuestras habilidades, sobre todo con la intención de marcar, podemos encontrarlos en cualquier lugar.

La voz helada de Turais les contestó y giró de repente hacía la izquierda, casi volando de árbol en árbol. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde le mantenían cautivo, con su paso, pero Kurenai les paró delante de la entrada bien escondida de los captores.

—¡Este olor! ¡Es Orochimaru! —exclamó Kiba, que recordaba bien el olor de Orochimaru en los esbirros con los que tuvo que luchar hacía años.

El rostro de Kurenai se transformó, preocupado, y miró de reojo a Turais. —No podemos seguir con la misión, es demasiado peligroso sin refuerzos.

Turais la miró con ojos incrédulos antes de que sus labios se rizaran en una mueca de asco. Hinata sabía bien que Turais no iba a dejar atrás a su sobrino, ella tampoco lo habría hecho aunque le hubieran dicho que aquella era la base de Akatsuki. Así pues, no le extrañó cuando le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Kurenai antes de mirarles a ellos.

—Vosotros haced lo que queráis, yo voy a matarlos a todos.

—¡Espera un momento Turais! ¡No puedes entrar ahí sin un-!

Turais hizo oídos sordos antes de crear un clon de sombras negras, al que rápidamente convirtió en una serpiente. Luego, mientras ellos miraban como pasmarotes, la envió a la cueva después de que moviera las manos por encima de la serpiente, como si hubiera hecho algo. Hinata tenía la impresión que estaba usando una de las técnicas de su clan puesto que la serpiente entró en la cueva sin que saltaran las alarmas.

—Si no vais a hacer nada sentaos y escondeos, no quiero que estéis por el medio.

Los siguientes minutos parecieron eternos hasta que finalmente notaron una presencia y vieron al clon aparecer con el bebé en brazos que, parecía estar llorando _en silencio_. Hinata lo miró, ladeando la cabeza sin entenderlo, antes de encogerse de hombros. Cogió al bebé cuando vio que el clon se lo tendía y se escondió en lo alto de un árbol, dispuesta a estar lo más lejos posible pero cerca de sus camaradas. El clon, como no, la siguió.

De repente, Turais se inclinó y de su boca salió una llamarada gigantesca de fuego, en forma de dragón, que rugió colándose por la entrada de la cueva, alertándolos a todos. Kurenai, Kiba y Shino dieron un salto atrás, poniéndose en sus poses defensivas. No tardaron mucho tiempo en escuchar los chillidos agonizantes de algunos y el sonido de la roca quebrando. Una gran roca salió volando por los aires y, en su sombra, salieron los más fuertes y veloces. A Hinata le dio el corazón un vuelco. Sasuke Uchiha. Seguido de Orochimaru y Kabuto.

—Estás aquí, pequeño espía, eh... —la voz normalmente cortés y educada de Turais le puso los pelos de punta. Vio como miraba iracundo a Kabuto y supo qué había pasado—. A ti te mataré el último de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra.

El rostro de Kabuto era un poema. Al parecer se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría. Orochimaru, mientras tanto, miraba con admiración y deseo a Turais. Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba conmocionado. Ese hombre tenía un parecido indiscutible con Shisui y su hermano Itachi pero sus ojos esmeraldas le diferenciaban del clan Uchiha, y ahora brillaban con malicia en un color verde venenoso que llegó a paralizarle un segundo. Así que él era el tío del pequeño bebé que el indeseable Kabuto había robado. Parecía que se había equivocado de clan, pensó con una diversión perversa. Sasuke se sentó en una rama, apartado, dispuesto a no interferir pero sin querer perderse la pelea. Orochimaru, no obstante, se quedó al lado de su asistente.

—Y dime, chico, ¿cómo piensas matarnos? —los ojos dorados de Orochimaru bailaron con sorna.

En ese mismo instante supo que había sido un error de su parte, querer humillarle. Los ojos verdes preciosos del hombre se ennegrecieron tanto como el cielo. Unas nubes de un gris depresivo aparecieron, cubriéndolo todo, y el sol las tiñó de rojo sangre. El mundo parecía ahora de un color amarillento rojizo. Sasuke vio el viento mover las copas de los árboles y escuchó a la lejanía los truenos con el corazón acelerado, levantándose y agarrándose al árbol. ¿Qué clase de poder era este? Todos los esbirros supervivientes, unos 70 de ellos, los que habían sido experimentados y los que habían escapado de sus jaulas de laboratorio, salieron poco a poco por los agujeros de la cueva. Cuando de repente, uno a uno, parecían ser elevados por el aire, gritando aterrorizados, moviéndose e intentando zafarse.

El Sharingan despierto de sus ojos vio como se perdían en las oscuras nubes y poco a poco se fueron tiñendo de un negro tormenta. Otros, los que pensaban escapar, eran alcanzados por rayos, muriendo de forma dolorosa, su sangre chorreando por el suelo saliendo de sus perforados pulmones. Orochimaru no pudo más que mirar de lado a lado, viendo como su cueva quedaba destruida, como sus experimentos morían al intentar huir y como los que deseaban luchar a su lado eran absorbidos por el viento torrencial que sacudía ahora el claro. Empezó a llover, en mitad de los sonidos agonizantes de sus esbirros, y los llantos suplicantes provenientes del cielo. Una gota le alcanzó el párpado, salpicándole la cara y se la secó.

Cuando su Sharingan se desactivó las nubes que le parecieron negras se volvieron de color escarlata. Llovía sangre. Vio como Orochimaru, aterrorizado, miraba el cielo rojo y las nubes oscuras, llenas del líquido vital, observó los rayos blancos y miró el suelo manchado de rojo antes de darse media vuelta y dejar atrás a Kabuto, y a él. Sabía que debía irse, debía marcharse de ahí antes de que los ojos negros cargados de odio se posaran en los suyos pero no podía moverse. Resultó ser buena idea porque un rayo alcanzó a Orochimaru, atravesando su espalda y saliendo por su estómago, dejándole mal herido, y volviendo su cabello de color blanco. Se quedó quieto, observando como Orochimaru se iba, corriendo y cojeando a la vez, cubierto por una espesa capa de sangre, antes de ver como el último esbirro caía.

—Te he prometido una muerte dolorosa —empezó él, avanzando hacia el hombre que estaba postrado de rodillas, mirando tras sus gafas, con rostro horrorizado, aquel que pensaba matarle—. ¿Sabes lo que les hago a aquellos que tocan lo que es mío? ¿No? ¡Estás apunto de saberlo!

Escupió él, en un siseó, y de repente apuntó su mano a Kabuto que _gritó_ como nunca había sentido gritar a nadie. Gritó y chilló y se revolvió en el suelo, entre la sangre, arqueando su espalda bajo el rayo de luz roja, amenazante, que le cubría el cuerpo. Y tan rápido como empezó, acabó. Kabuto lloraba como un bebé, con las cuerdas vocales rasgadas del uso, pero todavía consciente. El hombre misterioso dejó que se recuperara, en silencio, contemplando sin duda su siguiente movimiento. Kabuto intentó gatear, arrastrarse, cuando los pies caminaron lentamente cerca de él.

—¿Crees que voy a dejarte vivir? —la voz humillante del hombre se regodeó con sus gemidos y lloros—. Vamos, vamos, todavía no te he explicado cómo se comporta un verdadero Black cuando le amenazan.

Y meneó su mano encima de Kabuto, que empezó a chillar de nuevo pero esta vez con las cuencas de los ojos muy abiertas. Sasuke comprendió segundos después porqué: su piel se desprendía, como si fueran vendas, hasta que solo quedaba músculo.

—¿Querías hacerle daño a mi familia? ¿Querías hacerte con nuestros poderes? ¡Pues los estás sintiendo ahora! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sasuke vio con admiración, y algo de asco, como se acercaba a Kabuto, cogiendo un trozo de piel entre los dedos como si fuera una mera hoja caída. Cuando vio que estaba apunto de perder la consciencia lo que fuera que estuviera pasando se paró. Alzó una mano y el cuerpo de Kabuto se movió como si de una marioneta se tratara, poniéndose recto sin tocar el suelo. Los ojos de Sasuke, de nuevo rojos, lo observaron en silencio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de como Kurenai apartaba la cabeza, mareada, ni de como Shino y Kiba, sus antiguos camaradas, miraban con expresión seria y con una horrorizada fascinación como el nuevo jonin de Konoha se tomaba la justicia por su mano y vengaba a su clan.

—Esto te va a doler —le dijo a Kabuto que ya no parecía una persona sino más bien un cuerpo viviente, sostenido por una chispa desconocida. Sasuke supo que era cosa suya.

Y sin más, los intestinos le salieron por la boca al mismo tiempo que Kurenai daba un pequeño chillido de sorpresa y vomitaba en los pies de un árbol cercano. Sasuke observó al cadáver, colgando de un árbol, ahorcado con sus propios intestinos. Cuando los ojos verdes, otra vez en calma, le miraron él no se movió. Era imposible escapar.

—Dile a tu amo que cuando le encuentre, y le encontraré, esta tortura será poca y su muerte será tardía.

El hombre se giró, cogiendo en brazos al bebé dormido que le tenda su antigua compañera Hinata, con sus manos totalmente limpias como si no hubiera matado y torturado cruelmente a su secuestrador. Sasuke no pudo contenerse.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Se giró a mirarle unos segundos. —Mi nombre es Turais y pertenezco al clan Black de Konoha.

…...

Itachi Uchiha miró sin expresión el cadáver de Kabuto. A él también le habría gustado matarlo pero quizás no tan salvajemente y de forma viciosa, puesto que no había otra forma de describirlo. Kabuto era el que había espiado a su hermano para Orochimaru y el que le había ayudado a dejar Konoha, su preciada aldea, cuando Itachi se había sacrificado tanto porque su hermano estuviera a salvo entre las paredes protectoras de la villa. Contempló el cadáver y supo que era la obra de un maestro asesino, no había forma de que hubiera hecho algo así sin experiencia.

—Así que eras tú el que nos seguía...

Itachi se giró de un salto, lanzando un kunai sin previo aviso pero el desconocido simplemente ladeó la cabeza, dejando que impactara contra el tronco del árbol al que estaba apoyado. Itachi miró al hombre con una gran sorpresa interior. Ese hombre... se parecía a Shisui. Observó la mirada de desprecio que dirigió al muerto y supo que había sido él.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó pero Itachi no supo que responder.

¿Qué iba a querer? El hecho de que supiera que los había seguido y que aun así no había atacado era delatador. No podía permitirse que su coartada quedara hecha añicos. Algo en los ojos del extraño le hizo darse cuenta que él pareció comprender su silencio. Sin embargo mantuvo su postura defensiva cuando se acercó, sin miedo alguno, a un conocido y peligroso criminal. Como si él no fuera una amenaza, eso le hizo gracia momentáneamente pero el hombre no paró hasta quedar a apenas un par de pies de él. Le miró a los ojos, fijamente, e Itachi no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de admiración por el coraje de ese hombre, que miraba a sus ojos rojos fijamente.

—Mi nombre es Turais Black, del clan Black. Tu debes de ser Itachi Uchiha, del clan Uchiha —empezó el ahora llamado Black, mirándole como quien contempla un puzle. Había algo en su mirada que le dejó inquieto—. Mis habilidades me permiten muchas cosas y ahora me están diciendo que no eres quien dices ser. Puedo notar la bondad dentro de ti. Entonces... ¿por qué vistes como un criminal?

Los ojos de Itachi miraron de reojo a Kabuto. —¿Puedes notar la bondad?

Su voz, libre de sentimientos y emociones, le sobre saltó incluso a él. Pocas veces acostumbraba a hablar incluso con Kisame y ahora estaba hablando con un desconocido jonin de Konoha que, al contrario del típico jonin, parecía más contento en descifrarle que en intentar llevar su cabeza de vuelta. ¿Sería una peculiaridad del clan Black? Podía ver en su postura, y en sus ojos, una rebeldía latente. Le extrañaba si quiera que los Black hubieran dejado de vivir como les diera la gana para hacerse un clan militar pero... estaba claro que había algo más que se le escapaba.

Los ojos esmeraldas miraron también a Kabuto, como quien contempla una montaña de excremento, y luego le miraron a él. Con sorpresa, tuvo que morderse las mejillas para no sonreír. Sin duda alguna, Turais Black podía ser muchas cosas pero tenía personalidad.

—Puedo notar muchas cosas como que has sido envenenado y que tus ojos tienen una ceguera de al menos un 70%.

Itachi alzó sin poder retenerse una ceja, asombrado. Vio como Black le tendía una pequeña pastilla blanca, reluciente, y alzaba una ceja a su vez.

—Esto te curará el envenenamiento.

Itachi volvió a mirar la pastilla, sin comprender nada. —¿Por qué ibas a ayudarme?

—Porque soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para darme cuenta de que incluso ahora mismo estás de misión para Konoha, ¿no es cierto? Mi clan investigó a Konoha, como supondrás, y cuando llegamos a ti saltaron las alarmas. ¿Qué tipo de asesino mata a su clan, deja vivo a su hermano y se une a una organización criminal al día siguiente? Un clan, para ser específicos, que planeaba un golpe de estado, un hermano al que amabas y una organización que suponía un peligro para Konoha pero ningún beneficio para ti.

Itachi miró a ambos lados discretamente pero la negación de cabeza de Black le informó que nadie les podía escuchar, a juzgar por el brillo en algunas zonas que se estremecía con el viento. ¿Una barrera de sonido? Solo sus ojos rojos podrían verla y aun así hasta hacía un instante no se había dado cuenta. Sus orbes se posaron en el extraño, entrecerrados, y se preguntó cómo demonios lo había hecho sin que se diera cuenta. ¡Él, que con 13 años ya era un capitán de los anbu!

—Y podría seguir pero lo más obvio de todos es que estás aquí, donde tu hermano ha estado apenas una hora, para comprobar si está vivo o no. Tranquilo, no le he matado. Ni siquiera le hice un pequeño rasguño.

Itachi cogió la pastilla y se la tomó cuando sintió el veneno expandirse, superando su agarre de chakra. Era obvio que Black no le deseaba mal y que tenía la posibilidad de curarle por razones que salían de su entendimiento. Nada más llegar la pastilla a su estómago notó como se liberaban las sustancias, recorriendo las paredes de su maltrecho estómago. Con cada segundo que pasaba podía notar la eficacia de la pastilla y se preguntó qué tipo de cosas no sabría ese hombre.

—Siéntate, voy a curarte esos ojos permanentemente.

Itachi miró fijamente los ojos serios y verdes de aquel que parecía tanto a su mejor amigo y primo y algo dentro de sí se desencadenó. Tanto tiempo había pasado pensando en Shisui que ahora no podía desconfiar de Black. Además, ¿qué podía perder? Para él su vida ya tenía una fecha de caducidad, ¿qué más importaba ahora que después? Se sentó en una roca y observó como Black acercaba sus manos a sus ojos, lentamente, como si fuera un conejo asustado. Su comisura se alzó. Cerró los ojos, desactivando su doujutsu, y pudo sentir una energía tan vasta como la naturaleza entrarle por las cuencas, calmando su dolor como un océano de poder. Esa energía... no era chakra. Así que ese era el secreto de los Black. Una segunda energía, seguramente hereditaria. El consejo de Konoha debía tener la boca hecha agua.

Solo pasaron 5 minutos cuando las manos se apartaron y sus ojos, igual de cegados que antes, miraron con preguntas a Black; quien simplemente sacó un vial cristalino con una sustancia que parecía brillar con luz propia. Cogiéndole un párpado, Black dejó caer una gota en cada ojo. Cuando los abrió, Itachi vio el mundo a la perfección por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No podía creerlo. Miró interrogante los ojos de su salvador pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Y ahora escucha con atención. Yo sé lo que te propones, ¿dejar que tu hermano te mate? Una estupidez, creo yo. El caso es que Tsunade me ha mandado una misión, una que nadie más sabe, por supuesto.

—Llevar a Sasuke a Konoha —Itachi cerró los ojos, sabedor que Black tenía el poder y, si quería, lo haría.

—Muy astuto.

—Sasuke no parará hasta matarme, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, por eso le he dejado ir, pero, ¿te has preguntado que hará si te mata y luego se entera de la verdad?

—No tiene porque enterarse —casi suplicó él en voz alta, a quien fuera que le estuviera escuchando, sintiéndose terriblemente joven. Los ojos esmeralda se tornaron compasivos.

—No te engañes. Habrá alguien ahí fuera que querrá a Sasuke, sobre todo cuando mueras, por ser el último Uchiha. Manipularle será fácil con la verdad y cuando se entere de cómo estuviste obligado a hacerlo...

Itachi cerró los ojos, puesto que no le era difícil imaginar la situación que Black le pintaba. Si Sasuke le mataba y luego descubría cómo el consejo, como Danzo, le engañó para matar al clan... Querría venganza. Ya no bastaría un hermano traidor muerto, sobre todo si resultaba que dicho hermano no lo había hecho por voluntad propia y que se había sacrificado por él. Itachi comprendía cómo funcionaba la mente de Sasuke. La culpa sería de los ancianos, y con razón, pero Sasuke estaba ya demasiado dolido y su muerte, asesinado por él mismo, sería la gota que colmaría el vaso. Sasuke no buscaría venganza solo contra el consejo... sino con todos aquellos que disfrutaron de la paz cuando Sasuke ni él la tuvieron. Contra Konoha.

Cuando Itachi se puso de pie de un salto, acompañado más sosegadamente por Black, él habló. —Solo queda una forma de acabar con esto: tienes que decirle la verdad a Sasuke.

Itachi lo sabía pero, mirando a la nada, no sabía si sería suficientemente fuerte como para ir contra todos sus rigurosos protocolos, saltarse la misión e informar a su hermano de asuntos personales. Él, que había sido siempre el mejor en asuntos ninja, no sabía como comportarse como persona.

—Ten, te dejaré uno de mis cuervos para que contactes conmigo. Simplemente háblale y, cuando lo vuelvas a recibir, mírale a los ojos con tu Sharingan para ver mi mensaje.

Itachi aceptó el precioso cuervo negro con ojos rojos y una anilla plateada en la pata derecha. Cuando dejó de mirarlo, Black ya había desaparecido.

…...

Dumbledore aceptó el plato de Molly Weasley, ahora Margaret Wiley, y escuchó solamente con un oído sus quejas. Habían pasado ya casi 3 años desde el fin de la guerra mágica pero Dumbledore tenía planes, los había tenido siempre. Su mano ennegrecida había sido amputada nada más enterarse de que no podía ser curada y, años más tarde, Severus le había puesto una prótesis muggle, poco tiempo antes de su necesaria muerte. Severus había sido útil pero sin Voldemort un espía odiado por todos no era útil para él. Al contrario que Molly, o al menos lo había sido hasta hacía poco, que tendría que haber enjaulado a Harry Potter con sus pociones.

Aun así, sus planes no habían salido como él había querido. Molly, meses antes de la inminente y previsible batalla, se le había acercado al desván, donde Dumbledore se veía con la matriarca Weasley sin que los demás, salvo Ron y Ginny, lo supieran.

—¡Albus, mi Ron y mi Ginny no pisaran un pie de esa guerra!

—Molly, ¿qué crees que pensaría Harry si no los ve luchando con él, a sus fieles amigos? —preguntó Albus, persuasivo, puesto que tarde o temprano los niños Weasley debían morir.

—¡Ya puedes estar pensando en una alternativa! —Molly salió dando un fuerte portazo, normal en ella, y dejándole solo en el desván con el ghul.

Con el rostro enfurecido, puesto que no le gustaba que le dijesen lo que tenía que hacer, Albus se sentó allí entre los recuerdos de los Weasley para pensar. De hecho, él había querido deshacer de Ron varias veces a lo largo de los años, sobre todo porque si Ginny se hacía con la fortuna de los Potter se verían obligados a compartirla con el benjamín de los Weasley. Un cretino ambicioso y la persona más perezosa y menos merecedora de algo que hubiera conocido jamás. Sin embargo, Ron era importante para mantener a Harry a raya junto con Granger. También había sido importante Percy, quien a sus órdenes había conseguido el trabajo perfecto en el Ministerio del cual Albus obtenía información de Cornelius. Sin embargo Percy tenía una debilidad y esa era Penelope Clearwater, su novia.

Cuando llegó el momento de la batalla final, incluso un par de días antes de lo esperado, Dumbledore ya tenía preparado el mismo cóctel que había usado para falsificar su muerte. Una víctima de imperius y la poción multijugos. Todo se lo debía a Voldemort, por haberle dado la magnífica idea con Bartemius Crouch Jr. Fue una suerte, darles la poción a los Weasley y a Granger, porque Lavander Brown y Lee Jordan resultaron ser asesinados mientras se hacían pasar por Ginny – alguien imprescindible en su plan – y por Percy. Fue tan fácil, usar el momento de la muerte de Fred Weasley para borrarle la memoria a Percy e implantarle otras memorias, para que se negara a cobrar su parte y pedirle matrimonio a su novia, como si estuviera _verdaderamente dolido_ por la muerte de su hermano, que nadie dudó la veracidad de sus deseos.

También fue fácil deshacerse de Granger, sobre todo porque había sido él quien le envió la localización en Australia a los mortífagos para que mataran a sus padres. La herencia y la pena de la muerte de sus padres fue suficiente para apartarla y, por si acaso, Dumbledore la obsequió con unas copias de libros extraños y mágicos para calmarla. Ronald, al igual que a su hermano Fred, fue fácil matarlo, sobre todo porque llevaba semanas envenenándolo, mandándole comidas a Granger y a él en su misión al aire libre – que solamente se comía él, negándose a dejar que Granger la tocara – y, por lo tanto, muriendo a las pocas semanas de la batalla en Hogwarts.

Cuando ya creía que solo quedaban unos pocos días para hacerse con la fortuna Potter, cuando creía que Harry regresaría loco de amor a por Ginny – a quien había pensado hacer que reviviera, de un coma ficticio causado por una extraña maldición – bueno... todo se deshizo entre sus dedos. No solamente Potter no regresó a verlos sino que les envió una carta final, juntamente con una orden judicial, para que todas las cosas que Dumbledore, y otros, habían _tomado prestado_ de la Mansión Potter y de las ruinas de Godric's Hollow fuera regresado y con intereses. ¡Maldito Potter! Durante todo ese tiempo matando a sus contrincantes, también futuros poseedores de su fortuna, y ahora resultaba que lo había descubierto todo desde hacía años.

—¿¡CÓMO, ALBUS!? ¡ESA FORTUNA DEBÍA SER NUESTRA! ¡Y AHORA MIRA: FRED Y RON, MUERTOS, GEORGE DESAPARECIDO Y PERCY NO QUIERE SABER NADA DE NOSOTROS! ¡POR NO HABLAR DE CHARLIE Y BILL CON ESA...ESA _FRANCESA _DE POCA MONTA!

Albus se negó a hablar puesto que la muerte de los hermanos la había orquestado él y, de haber salido las cosas como él pensaba, Molly habría muerto pocos días después del banquete de bodas y Ginny a los nueve meses, en el parto de un embarazo con pociones que ya tenía preparado. La fortuna habría quedado en manos de Percy, el único que se hablaba con Ginny y los demás, y quien todavía estaba bajo su influjo. Finalmente, la fortuna de los Potter, y por lo tanto de los Black, habría sido suya. Podría cambiar de rostro, retrasar su muerte, y aparecer en otro lugar como un magnánimo mago con todavía largos años de vida y gloria. Pero no...

Sin embargo... todo cambió una tarde en el Callejón Diagón. Hermione y Ginny no habían visto a Harry, como habían pensado, sino a George bajo una poción de adopción. Revisando sus memorias, Albus llegó a varias conclusiones. La primera era que George y Harry vivían juntos allí donde fuera. La segunda era que George estaba enterado de todas sus manipulaciones, y las de Ginny y su familia. Y la tercera y la más importante... todavía podía recuperar su fortuna.

Cuando volvió a recibir una carta de Molly Weasley, quejándose y preguntándole cuales eran sus planes, supo que debía tomar una decisión. Nada más que la fortuna completa de los Potter apaciguaría a Molly y él no estaba dispuesto a que tuviera ni un solo galeón. Así pues, se sentó en su sillón, planeando cómo deshacerse de ella y también de Percy. Quizás tendría que haberlo hecho hacía años, matarlos a todos y manipular únicamente a Ginny Weasley. Estaba tan centrado en sus planes de asesinato que ni siquiera vio como Fawkes, el fénix que había estado tantos años con él para ayudarle a salir de su caos oscuro de deseos lujuriosos de poder, se marchaba en una bola de fuego. Dejándole solo para siempre, dándole por perdido.

Días después Penélope y Percy Weasley morirían en un accidente mágico con un traslador defectuoso, dejando a sus familiares con una tremenda pérdida emocional. Aprovechándose del caos del momento, en el funeral, Dumbledore usaría un hechizo oscuro, uno de su propia invención, indetectable, que provocaría un ataque al corazón a Molly Weasley. Fulminándola en el acto. Tal y como había previsto, la muerte de Molly causaría la ruptura definitiva de la familia.

Bill se mudaría permanentemente a Francia con su nueva familia, Fleur y su par de hijos rubios. Charlie, quien solo había viajado a Reino Unido para ir al funeral de su hermano, regresaría a Romania y no volvería jamás, horrorizado por las pesadillas que su país natal le producía. Arthur dejaría su trabajo y renunciaría a su magia, mudándose a Francia para estar con su primogénito y sus nietos mientras que Ginny, la única Weasley a quien no le importaban los fallecimientos de sus hermanos y su madre, heredaría lo poco que le habían dejado y aceptaría un empleo como profesora de vuelo en Hogwarts.

Albus, viendo la oportunidad perfecta, borró las memorias de Hermione Granger, mandándola lo más lejos posible de su país, y usó el dinero robado de otras tantas personas a las que había manipulado para hacerse con un empleo, con otro rostro y otro nombre, en su querida escuela. Poco a poco Ginny Weasley le fue perteneciendo, con pociones y hechizos, jugando en su tablero de ajedrez, esperando el inminente momento en que Harry Potter apareciera por Reino Unido y uno de sus hechizos oscuros de magia negra detectaran su presencia.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro capítulo! Solo decir que obviamente Dumbledore, Ginny y los demás no iban a morir tan fácilmente. Harry es inteligente pero NO es omnipotente; él solo sabe lo que experimenta. Para él, que se fue de Reino Unido nada más acabar la batalla, Ginny y los demás que vio morir están muertos; lo mismo le pasa a Andrómeda, que se quedó en casa solamente enterarse de la muerte de su marido ANTES de la batalla de Hogwarts, cuidando del recién nacido Teddy. Para George, que fue al entierro de Fred, y vio que Ginny y Percy se recuperaron de una "maldición", no le sorprende encontrárselos vivos. Andrómeda y Harry NO saben que Ginny, Percy y Dumbledore están vivos porque George cerró el capítulo de su anterior vida sin tan siquiera hablar de ellos.<br>**

**Por todo lo demás, me gusta dejar algo de hilo a las tramas para sorprender pero Dumbledore es uno de los antagonistas de esta historia, al menos en el mundo exterior.  
><strong>

**Blackcirce**


	7. El regreso

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Harry Potter no son míos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 - El regreso<strong>

Hinata miró el techo de su habitación con la mente en blanco, pergamino en mano. Todavía recordaba la tortura que sus ojos blancos vieron hacía solo un par de días. El viaje de vuelta, con un Eridanus dormido en brazos pero sin signos de violencia, fue silencioso. Kurenai tenía el rostro enfermizo, a pesar de haber visto incontables muertes, y Kiba parecía más abrumado de lo normal. Era curioso que solo Shino y ella hubieran podido mantener un semblante firme, aunque por motivos distintos. Para Hinata, que conocía a Shino, comprendía que él era más racional que emotivo – a pesar de que Shino era alguien muy sentimental en el fondo – así que podía comprender porqué Turais se había vengado ya que él mismo hubiera hecho igual de haber sido secuestrado un miembro de su clan. Hinata, por otro lado, se sentía conmocionada porque incluso cuando vio la tortura su primer pensamiento fue que deseaba que Kabuto sintiera el dolor que pensaba hacer sentir a Eridanus, y al clan Black.

La ponía nerviosa darse cuenta que estaba cambiado, mucho, y que incluso su padre – el que no le prestaba a penas atención – se encontraba mirándola como sorprendido de vez en cuando. Primero cesó totalmente su tartamudeo, ya ni siquiera tartamudeaba cuando su padre la regañaba; para empezar porque sabía que dijera lo que dijera su padre encontraría una falta en sus palabras y porque, sinceramente, ya le daba igual. Estaba harta de ser una mártir. Ella, que había querido luchar contra su destino, se había amedrentado frente a su propio padre. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir nada si ni en su propia casa se sentía a gusto? Después, empezó a levantar la cabeza, mirando a los ojos a aquellos que la hablaban, sin miedo, sus dedos ya no se encontraban en un tic nervioso y su espalda ya no estaba encogida.

Era curioso que, mientras antes medía cada gesto y cada palabra, ahora ya no le importaba cómo se sintieran los demás. Estaba _cansada_ de perder el tiempo en intentar cambiar cómo los demás la veían. Ella quería verse a sí misma tal y como era, como una persona fuerte. Ahora ya no se tapaba con los abrigos grandes y pesados que la hacían sentirse segura, esos que le daban esa falsa seguridad y que siempre la decepcionaban cuando se sentía dolida. Ahora llevaba sus piratas a juego con un jersey oscuro apretado pero flexible de malla, de manga larga, bajo el cual llevaba su top blanco de siempre que sujetaba con firmeza sus pechos, y un chaleco azul marino con capucha – que podría servirle para esconder su rostro, y sus característicos ojos, en caso de necesidad. Incluso sus sandalias ninja se habían visto reemplazadas por unas botas femeninas como las que Turais llevaba, después de hacerle ver de cuántas formas podía cortarle los dedos y desangrarla lentamente en una lucha sin descanso.

Neji, con quien entrenaba cada mañana nada más despertarse y desayunar, había notado las diferencias en sus peleas. Si antes Neji conseguía ganarla 10 veces de 10, o empatar 7 veces de 10 peleas, ahora Hinata era capaz de ganar 4 de cada 10 combates luchados. Algo insólito que hizo que muchos pararan a verlos por los pasillos, mientras peleaban en el centro del patio. Para ella, una chunin, pelear con un jonin y ganar aunque fuera un combate era todo un éxito. Si quería ascender de rango tendría que empatar con su primo y luchar con su padre hasta hacer que retrocediera. Y todo se lo debía a Turais.

De hecho su taijutsu no era lo único que había mejorado. Las recetas que Turais le había dado para que para que practicara habían sido una bendición. Afortunadamente, a Hinata le encantaba hacer cosas con las manos, y si aquello que hacía podía beneficiarla en una misión mejor que mejor. El hecho de que pudiera hacer cremas cicatrizantes o antisépticas era un sueño hecho realidad ya que ocupaban poco espacio y eran fáciles de hacer; algo que pocos ninjas se rebajaban a aprender. Hinata nunca se habría imaginado que pudiera usar las plantas de su propio jardín para hacer una pomada – casi milagrosamente efectiva – contra las quemaduras, incluso con las de segundo y tercer grado.

Lo mejor que Turais le había dado, sin duda alguna, era el cuarto pergamino, después de examinar la efectividad de sus primeras cremas y lociones y declararla con un don para hacer mejunjes. La receta en cuestión era un colirio que, después de plantearse por qué le había dado semejante receta, se dio cuenta que era expresamente para ella. O más bien, para sus ojos. Con un sonrojo en el rostro y un sentimiento profundo de agradecimiento mezclado con algo que no supo identificar, se puso una gota en cada ojo tal y como le indicaban las instrucciones. Impresionada, se encontró viéndolo todo de forma más nítida y, al mirarse al espejo, sus ojos blancos estaban refulgentes. Después de usarlo en una de sus misiones, con el Byakugan cansado y los ojos irritados, solo ponerse el colirio en sus ojos notó una sensación refrescante que calmó sus ojos notablemente, tanto como para poder usarlos de nuevo durante un par de horas. La única contra indicación era que no podía usarlo más de una vez cada 2 horas, algo que le parecía perfecto.

Como Hinata sabía que a Turais le parecía mejor dejar que averiguara sus instrucciones por sí misma, dejar que pensara y racionalizara sus, a veces, incomprensibles decisiones, supo que la loción y el champú-gel de olor debían ser algo también especial para ella. Nada más ver a Kiba entendió realmente qué le pasaba por la cabeza a Turais. ¿La habría olido? ¿Sabría Turais cuál era su aroma corporal? Con un sonrojo aun más furioso, se dio cuenta de que no era solo vergüenza lo que sentía sino... excitación. Se encontró temblando en su silla, el solo hecho de que un hombre supiera su olor la dejó estupefacta. Pero eso no era todo, lo que más le importaba era que _Turais_ era quien había estado tan cerca de ella como para reconocerla por su aroma simplemente. El hombre no era un genio por nada.

Solo tuvo que probar su nuevo jabón y rociarse con la loción para averiguar que ni siquiera Akamaru había sido capaz de detectarla la mañana siguiente antes del entrenamiento. El hecho de que su compañero, quien se regía por el olfato, no pudiera seguirla ya que no olía a _nada_ – según Turais la receta lo que hacía era contrarestar el olor de la persona mediante una inhibición de hormonas y otras moléculas que producían el aroma, incluso los mismos microorganismos del cuerpo – había sido una gran ventaja para Hinata, cuya flexibilidad y velocidad le permitía cambiar de posición en un instante y atacar a Kiba sin que él descubriera su escondite. Había sido divertido distraer a Kiba para que no le preguntara cómo lo había hecho para superar a su genial nariz. Lo cierto era que Hinata no podía traicionar la confianza de Turais, que estaba haciendo tanto para ayudarla, y tampoco quería decir cómo lo había hecho.

Intranquila, dejó el pergamino que estaba leyendo sobre una loción capaz de teñir el cabello durante unas cuantas semanas, algo que Hinata no pensaba que hubiera sido posible con meras plantas del bosque, y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana de su cuarto, que daba al patio exterior del complejo. Lo cierto es que durante todo ese tiempo que había estado pensando en cómo recolectar las plantas había estado pensando en Turais Black. Ese hombre la tenía consumida, había hecho tanto por ella y, sin embargo, ella había hecho tan poco por él. Se levantó de un salto cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había ido a preguntar si Eridanus Black estaba bien. Enterró las manos en la cabeza y respiró profundamente.

Algo dentro de sí había cambiado. Ya no se sentía una niña pequeña y no sabía porqué, y eso la asustaba. Tenía sentimientos muy adultos y a penas tenía 15 años. Quizás hasta ahora se había aferrado a una infancia que había perdido de un día para otro, con la muerte de su madre, la de su tío y el odio creciente de su primo... ¿Había estado engañándose a sí misma por qué quería que las cosas fueran como antaño? En parte, ahora que lo pensaba sí que era cierto. Incluso su enamoramiento de Naruto había empezado antes de la muerte de su madre. ¿Será que... no había osado que sus sentimientos cambiaran, aceptar la realidad, por miedo a lo desconocido?

Se puso el chaleco, se ató la banda en su cuello como siempre, y se hizo su ahora típica coleta alta trenzada. Sin pensarlo más salió de su casa sin dar explicaciones a nadie, algo que había estado haciendo desde hacía semanas para encontrarse con Turais por las noches, y recorrió a paso ligero el camino fiel hasta la casa de los Black. Al contrario de lo que mucha gente parecía pensar del complejo de los Black, Hinata no lo veía como un lugar lúgubre y espeluznante, quizás porque ella era bienvenida entre sus paredes. Algo que Turais se había negado a explicarle con una sonrisa siniestra. Sin duda alguna las habilidades de los Black estaban presentes en la creación del complejo.

Curiosamente, los colores negros y marrones, mezclados la hierba verde y las _gárgolas_ – como Andrómeda-san le había informado que se llamaban – le daban una sensación de bienvenida, como si estuvieran protegiendo su espalda. Las flores que recorrían las paredes, y que todos parecían pasar por alto, eran la guinda del pastel. Sobre todo para ella, cuyo complejo blanco estaba falto de cualquier tipo de vegetación y aquella que crecía era cuidada y recortada para que no ocupara mucho espacio. A Hinata le encantaba ver la hiedra crecer libremente por el muro de los Black, o las rosas rojas ocupar una fachada entera y enredarse en los ventanales del clan. Tal descontrol, tal _libertad_... Ella la quería.

Las puertas negras se abrieron ante ella, sin tan solo tocar la madera, y las serpientes la dejaron pasar con un siseo que le pareció una salutación. Debía estar volviéndose loca. Quien la recibió fue Leo Black, con quien solo había hablado un par de veces. Esta vez, la sonrisa de Leo fue pícara y, aunque quiso pretender que no sabía por qué la miraba así, se acercó y le preguntó si podía ver a su hermano, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que ahora podía controlar mejor. Otra cosa que le debía a Turais.

—Claro, pasa. Turais está sacándole el veneno a las serpientes.

Hinata asintió, abriéndose paso por la casa con una familiaridad que había adoptado después de que sus miembros la invitaran a pasar y a aceptar su cordialidad como si fuera parte de la familia. Era curioso sentirse tan aceptada como para que alguien como ella, cuyos modales eran impecables, aceptara comportarse de semejante manera: quitándose y poniéndose los zapatos de la entrada para invitados sin que nadie se lo dijera, caminando por los pasillos y parándose a decirle hola a Andrómeda, a charlar con ella y preguntarle por Eridanus, sentándose en el sofá sin que tuvieran que decírselo – como las primeras veces había pasado...

—Turais está en el patio, ordeñando las serpientes —dijo Andrómeda, dando de comer al joven Eridanus que parecía totalmente distraído con su banana—. ¿No sabrás dónde está Sakura, no?

Hinata pestañeó pero negó con la cabeza. ¿Sakura? ¿Qué tenía que ver Sakura con los Black? Algo dentro de sí se encogió cuando pensó en por qué podría estar Sakura visitando a los Black. De repente se enfadó con Turais, y consigo misma, sintiéndose celosa. Sus sentimientos la pillaron desprevenida, tanto que no se dio ni cuenta de cómo se levantaba del sofá frente la pasmada mirada de Andrómeda, saliendo por la puerta de forma grosera, sin decir adiós, y yendo en busca de Turais.

Le encontró rodeado de serpientes, cada cual pareciendo más venenosa y vio como las serpientes mordían sin tan siquiera tener que sujetarlas los viales etiquetados que Turais les ofrecía. Cuando se acercó a él ya no supo qué hacer, ¿qué demonios iba a decirle? ¿Qué se había sentido más celosa que nunca y que había ido a pedirle explicaciones cuando realmente no sabía qué eran Turais y ella? ¿Camaradas? Claro. ¿Amigos? Seguro. ¿Compañeros de entrenamiento? Sin duda alguna. Pero... ¿amantes? ¿Desde cuándo a ella le importaba alguien más que Naruto? Es más, ¿por qué le había gustado tanto Naruto desde el principio? Le había encontrado atractivo, con su rebeldía, porque ella quería ser igual de feliz y capaz de desafiar las reglas. Le _admiraba_. ¡Admiraba! ¡ADMIRABA! La bomba calló de golpe.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? —la voz aterciopelada y oscura de Turais le llamó la atención y de repente se encontró llorando. Turais se levantó, con el rostro compasivo, y la abrazó, cosa que la hizo llorar aun más—. Oh, querida, ven.

A pesar de que él no sabía qué le pasaba su mera presencia logró reconfortarla como ninguna otra persona había podido hacer y se dio cuenta, en ese preciso momento, que se había enamorado de Turais Black perdidamente. Ni siquiera había conocido a Naruto, cuando decidió que lo que sentía por él era amor, y ahora que sabía realmente lo que era amar a alguien la pilló tan desprevenida... tan poco capaz de enfrentarse a la magnitud de sus sentimientos... Era capaz de aceptar que para Naruto no era nada más que una desconocida, al menos al principio, y que solo la había reconocido poco antes de los exámenes de chunin. Le daba igual que Sakura se acercara tan familiarmente a Naruto, porque estaba decidida, en lo más profunda de su ser, a aceptar que Naruto no la amaría nunca y no le dolía tanto como creía o había creído. No se sentía celosa porque así eran las cosas: Sakura era su compañera de equipo y también la persona que tenía los afectos de Naruto. No había peleado por él, por su amor, porque no lo quería. No realmente.

Menuda idiota estaba hecha. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que realmente no amaba a Naruto porque no le conocía, solo sabía aquello que él les mostraba a todos. No sabía su recuerdo más feliz, o su plato favorito después del ramen... Incluso uno de sus enemigos sabría que a Naruto le apasionaba el ramen o que su color favorito era el naranja pero, ¿realmente qué sabía ella de él? Siendo su amiga, no sabía nada... Lo que más le había atraído de Naruto no era él mismo, sino su carisma arrollador pero no porque le gustara en él, sino porque lo quería para ella. Su personalidad, su lealtad y su voluntad eran admirables. Admirables, y punto.

Turais, sin embargo... La había aceptado conociendo primero sus debilidades, luego sus fortalezas, la había ayudado en sus peores momentos cuando nadie había movido un dedo, había confiado en ella con los secretos de su clan, le había presentado a su familia, le había invitado a su casa, le había enseñado cosas que dejarían todos sorprendidos y llenos de envidia, le había regalado libros de su colección y había enfrentado a miembros de su clan por su honor – sin que supiera que _ella_ se había enterado de todo gracias a Neji – cuando los escuchó hablando de ella. Había sido capaz de ayudarle a enfrentar a su padre, y al consejo, la había mejorado como ninja y también como persona, forzándola a enfrentarse a sus propios defectos enterrados lo más profundo de su mente. Había sido también el mismo que le compraba sus dulces favoritos cuando se enteraba que había sido herida en una misión o parecía más cansada de lo normal. El mismo que le dio semillas de su clan para que las plantara en su trozo de jardín... Menuda idiota había sido, ahora que se daba cuenta... Estaba dispuesta a todo, dispuesta a ofrecer su corazón y sentir dolor si podía tenerle. Algo que no había sido capaz de hacer con Naruto, con nadie antes.

Sin saberlo, Hinata había caído rendida frente a las atenciones de Turais. A pesar de su apariencia y de la fama creciente de su clan, Hinata había descubierto quién era de verdad Turais Black. Y lo que había descubierto le había gustado. Le había gustado saber que era una de las pocas personas que le conocía de verdad, era como tener un secreto entre ambos al que nadie era bienvenido a conocer. Se sentía especial siendo una de esas pocas personas capaces de decir que conocía a Turais. Y ahora se encontraba en casa de los Black, llorando porque su corazón se estremecía de miedo, de miedo de perder al hombre que verdaderamente amaba por otra mujer; una que no era ella. Celosa y enfadada consigo misma por haberle dejado escapar y no haberse dado cuenta antes. Por haberse dado cuenta de que Turais era maravilloso demasiado tarde.

Sus brazos, que en sus anteriores abrazos habían estado encajados entre sus cuerpos, casi tímidamente sin saber dónde ponerlos, rodearon el cuello de Turais, y su cara se enterró en su masculino cuello. No sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía pero Hinata ya estaba harta de complacerlos a todos menos a sí misma. Ahora ya tenía claro lo que quería, sus prioridades, e iba a ir a por todas. Las manos fuertes de Turais se cernieron entorno a sus caderas y, anhelante, dejó que la sentara en su regazo, una pierna en cada lado de su cuerpo. Hinata cerró los ojos, sin poder calmar su agitado pecho, pegado al de Turais, y se apretó más contra él, sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar Andrómeda y Leo, de estar mirándoles.

Sus manos se enredaron con el cabello negro de Turais, con tal de no dejar ninguna duda de sus intenciones, y sintió con el corazón desbocado como las manos de Turais la abrazaban fuertemente, una en su baja espalda y otra rodeando su espalda posándose en la cadera contraria. Sintió una energía rodearla y de repente se encontraron sentados en unas cómodas sillas, bajo la preciosa glorieta de los Black, cuyos pilares estaban rodeados de olorosas flores enredaderas. Una mano se posó en su barbilla y, sin darse cuenta, unos labios cubrieron los suyos. Sintió su corazón estallar de felicidad.

…...

Harry miró a Hinata dormir en su cama, vestida con un pijama que Harry había conjurado para ella cuando se había negado a apartarse de su lado. Él, que no quería que Hinata se fuera, solo le había dado el pijama. Nada retendría o haría que Hinata se fuera si no quería. Se encontró pensando en esa misma tarde, cuando Hinata había aparecido por la puerta, dolida y buscándole. Si bien no era adivino sí que podía, deduciendo varias cosas, imaginarse qué pasaba por la cabeza de Hinata. Harry sabía que ella había tenido sentimientos por Naruto, después de sus tantas charlas, pero Harry se había dado cuenta nada más escuchar a Hinata que sus sentimientos no eran precisamente amorosos. No había nadie tan poco egoísta como Hinata y el hecho de que no sintiera celos de Sakura era delatador. O bien Hinata era más masoquista de lo que él había creído desde un principio o bien Naruto no le gustaba de esa forma, razón por la cual no había motivo para sentir celos de nadie.

Hinata le había parecido alguien curioso desde el primer momento, mientras la mayoría de chicos de su edad estaban en la aldea con sus amigos, ella se iba al bosque a entrenar sin rendirse a pesar de que sus habilidades – sin alguien capaz de mostrarle el camino – no parecían evolucionar. Había sido su talento, algo que nadie parecía ver, lo que le había llamado la atención. Hinata no solamente tenía madera de ninja sino que era una gran persona y Harry, cuando veía algo bueno, solía quererlo. Para él, siendo más bien racional, el amor no era algo espontáneo pero Hinata le había atraído desde el inicio. Era por eso, y por todo lo demás, que se había acercado a ella. Resultó que la persona que escondía Hinata en su interior había sido capaz de enamorarle de verdad.

Una parte de su mente, dividida gracias a sus barreras mentales, estaba siempre pensando en ella. Primero en cómo ayudarla, luego en cómo conocerla, después en cómo complacerla. Era Hinata esto e Hinata lo otro. Andrómeda fue la primera que le caló, sobre todo porque George estaba de viaje cuando decidió copiar esos libros de cosméticos en pergaminos para Hinata. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y de cómo se encontrarían por las tardes bien entradas en las noches, primero entrenando duramente y luego hablando hasta que uno de los dos decidía que era el momento de decir adiós, casi sin quererlo. Él se había dado cuenta primero de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. No era precisamente tonto e Hinata era muy abierta cuando estaba con alguien de confianza, aun sin saber lo delatadores que eran sus gestos y miradas.

Teniendo, claro, 20 años era normal que no solamente fuera su personalidad lo que le atrajera sino también su físico. Hinata, a pesar de tener 5 años menos que él, estaba muy desarrollada y, según la ley ninja, era legal. Sin ningún tipo de impedimento, su mente creaba por las noches todo tipos de sueños, cada cual más sensual y placentero. Se encontraba pensando en el momento en que Hinata se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, en todo lo que iba a enseñarle, para complacerla y sorprenderla, para hacerla feliz. Cuando apareció por la puerta, con el corazón figurativamente en un puño, supo qué había pasado.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron en los brazos del otro, bajo la glorieta, sin importar cuánto oscureciera. Hinata había llegado finalmente a la madurez. Curioso, como a veces pasaba en un mero instante. Ya no era la misma persona, tímida e insegura; por fin había dejado que su verdadero yo saliera a la luz y la personalidad escondida de Hinata era fuerte, ligeramente osada, y demandante con él. Habían sido sus manos las que se enredaron en su cabello, como si a él besarle le supusiera un gran esfuerzo, para que no dejara ir sus labios. Con una sonrisa muda, Harry había mordido sus labios, escuchando su gemido de satisfacción.

Horas más tarde, cuando regresaron para cenar solos, gracias a la consideración de su familia, se sentaron cerca el uno del otro acostumbrándose a su nueva relación. Para Harry, que no había tenido una relación estable seria, Hinata era algo desconocido y para ella, que hasta ahora había estado emocionalmente confundida, él era su primer amor. El primero correspondido. Y él no pensaba defraudarla. Los primeros platos pasaron sin incidente, enviándose miradas cómplices, y hablando en voz baja. Cuando comieron el postre, una deliciosa copa de helado, Harry no pudo evitar que sus manos cogieran a Hinata y la pusieran en su regazo.

Hinata, por otro lado, solo pudo enterrar su rostro en su cuello, rodeándolo con sus brazos, todavía algo cohibida porque su sueño se había convertido realidad. Su cabello negro, libre de ataduras, fue acariciado por Turais y suspiró, sin contenerse. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron sentados, el helado deshaciéndose, pero Hinata no quería que acabara jamás. ¿Era posible desear parar el tiempo? Poco a poco fue comprendiendo porqué las personas accedían a casarse, a pesar de tener un tiempo limitado – más aun los ninjas – solo para poder estar juntos todo el tiempo posible. ¿Era así cómo se había sentido su madre, al casarse con su padre? ¿Había amado su padre a su madre tanto que su mera pérdida le había transformado en alguien completamente distinto? De solo pensar en perder a Turais... el corazón se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le humedecieron los ojos al instante. De repente se compadeció de su padre, como nunca antes había hecho. Amar tenía sus ventajas, y sus desventajas...

No quiso volver a su casa esa noche. No después de pensar en las múltiples maneras que podía perder a Turais. Cuando se cambió la ropa, cogiendo el pijama que Turais había hecho aparecer con sus habilidades, se miró el gran espejo del enorme baño de Turais. Parecía otra persona. Una persona adulta. Cuando salió del baño se tumbó sin dudar al lado de Turais, abrazándose mutuamente al momento, deseó poder despertarse en sus brazos cada día.

—Sabes que hay cosas que te contaré, ¿no? —le dijo él, y ella asintió. Turais tenía muchos secretos pero no era alguien que mintiera por placer. Cuando llegara el momento él se lo contaría todo.

—Lo sé.

—Te amo.

Hinata cerró los ojos, sintiéndose una vez más emocional. ¿Cuántas veces no se habría echado a llorar hoy? Levantando su rostro, mirando con adoración al hombre que correspondía sus sentimientos, solo pudo sonreír y llorar.

—Yo también te amo.

Los labios de Turais esbozaron una sonrisa traviesa, una que pocas veces había visto, expresando abiertamente sus sentimientos. —¿Quiere decir eso que aceptas ser mi novia? ¿Mi otra mitad? ¿Mi media naranja? ¿El amor de mi vida?

Hinata río, sin poder contener su inmensa felicidad, dando un beso corto a los labios estirados de su _novio._

—¡Claro que sí!

…...

Neji respiró hondamente, mirando con sus ojos blancos cómo Hinata _no_ estaba en el complejo Hyuga. Sin duda alguna, Neji, un prodigio, supo dónde estaba su prima. El hecho de que hubiera pasado la noche en casa del nuevo clan de Konoha, los Black, sabedor de que los sentimientos de Hinata no eran precisamente puros respecto a Turais Black y, sabedor también de que Turais estaba al tanto de _ese _preciso detalle y que, _con atónito_, la correspondía... Sin embargo... algo dentro de sí no estaba inquieto, no del todo, porque Black le había parecido alguien de honor. No haría nada que Hinata no quisiera pero el problema es que Hinata no era la misma chica que hacía apenas un par de meses. Había cambiado. Ahora ya no se dejaba pisotear por nadie, ni siquiera por su padre – a quien Hinata incomprensiblemente quería – y eso se lo debía a Black.

Había visto desde lejos cómo él la entrenaba, apretándola hasta que superaba sus límites pero siempre teniendo en cuenta el momento en que Hinata no podía seguir adelante. Ayudándola, guiándola, mimándola. Las flores del jardín, tan extrañas pero hermosas, solo estaban plantadas en un lugar de Konoha y ese era en el clan Black. No había que ser un genio para saber quién le había dado a su prima las semillas, era por eso que el consejo, parte de él, se había acercado a Black y había ofendido a Hinata, pensando que ella no era más que un estorbo para Black. Menuda sorpresa se habían llevado cuando vieron los ojos iracundos de Turais y su labio rizado, asqueado, porque tuvieran la _osadía_ de insultarla delante de él tan fácilmente. Para Turais Black Hinata no era un estorbo, sino todo lo contrario. Hinata era bienvenida en casa de los Black. Para la incomprensible sorpresa del consejo.

Caminando hasta la torre de la Hokage, sumido en sus pensamientos, continuó rumiando el rompecabezas que era Turais Black. No obstante, algo en él le daba confianza, mientras estuviera en su lado bueno, claro. Levantó su cabeza de golpe, sintiendo la presencia de su prima, y la vio al otro lado de la calle, saludándole con la cabeza en la entrada de la floristería. Con ella iba Sakura y también sus compañeros de equipo.

—Hinata-sama —empezó él y vio con algo de alegría como Hinata no se arrepentía y bajaba su cabeza por su reprimenda. Su sonrisa exasperada le hizo sentir orgulloso—. ¿Dónde ha estado?

Neji, por supuesto, no iba a avergonzarla pero tampoco iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de bromear con ella. Hinata suprimió un sonrojo y sus mejillas se colorearon de un pálido color rosa que la hizo parecer angelical. Los otros la miraron como si la vieran por primera vez. Hinata estaba _radiante_. Como una embarazada o una mujer enamorada.

—No preguntes cosas que ya sabes, primo —rió ella, y la mandíbula de Kiba se descolgó mientras que Sakura la miró con expresión estupefacta—. ¿Es que no puedo estar con mi novio?

Neji soltó una carcajada poco característica de él cuando vio que Hinata no se estaba avergonzando sino que estaba encantada, feliz, de bromear con él. Sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran. Neji nunca se había sentido más aliviado por la llegada de los Black a Konoha.

—¿N-n-no-novio? —tartamudeó con los ojos como platos Sakura, que parecía incapaz de relacionar la palabra novio con su prima. Neji sonrió y, para su sorpresa, también Shino y Kiba—. ¡No me digas! ¿No será... Shino?

Kiba rompió a reír, apoyándose en Akamaru cuando vio como Shino parecía nervioso al ver las miradas de todos, incluyendo a la cotilla Ino que había salido de la tienda al verlos a todos y estaba acompañada por Chouji. De repente sintió una presencia, muy leve, advertirle de que estaba allí.

—Espero que no.

La voz masculina, y cultivada, de Turais Black les hizo girarse. Llevaba su típico traje jonin y parecía más contento de lo habitual. Neji, no obstante, miró de reojo a Hinata, que parecía estar apunto de saltar en sus brazos pero se contenía en su sitio para no hacer un espectáculo. Turais, que parecía importarle poco todo, se le acercó y, delante de todos, la abrazó plantándole un beso con lengua en pleno centro de la villa. Algunos se pararon a mirar antes de seguir a lo suyo, riendo, otros cuchichearon y apuntaron pero ni su prima ni su _novio_ parecían dispuestos a separarse.

—Tengo algo para ti —le dijo él, ignorando a los demás, sonrojados y totalmente sorprendidos, y se llevó a Hinata a una esquina solitaria. Neji vio como sacaba algo de su bolsillo y cogía con cariño la mano de su prima.

Y tan pronto como apareció, desapareció. Ni siquiera esperaron un par de segundos cuando Sakura e Ino, la primera más reticente que la última, se le acercaron a cogerla del brazo para seguidamente irse corriendo a la tienda de los Yamanaka, seguramente a cuchichear. Neji, hacía meses, hubiera intervenido sabiendo que su prima podría acabar desmayándose de la vergüenza. No obstante, Neji, hacía meses no tendría que haber intervenido ya que Hinata nunca hubiera tenido novio. Era extraño pensar en cómo cambiaban, en cuánto, las cosas.

—¡NEJI! —la voz escandalosa de su compañero de equipo le llamó a lo lejos y él alzó la cabeza, exasperado. Había otras cosas que _no _cambiaban.

—¡Oh, Kami! ¿¡Era esa Hinata!? —gritó en un cuchicheo Tenten, poco característico en ella, y luego rompió a reír como una niña pequeña acompañada por Lee.

Neji supo que no iban a entrenar mucho esa mañana.

—¿No era ese Turais Black? —preguntó Gai, luego extendió el pulgar—. ¡YOSH! ¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD BRILLA EN LOS BLACK! ¿¡QUIÉN IBA A PENSARLO!? ¡OTRO RIVAL EN EL AMOR!

Neji siguió caminando, suprimiendo un sonrojo de vergüenza cuando algunos se giraban a mirarlos. La mañana fue comprensiblemente lenta, tardó casi una hora en hacer que su equipo dejara de llorar, gritar y cotillear y cuando empezaron a entrenar solo pudieron hacer un par de duelos antes de retirarse de nuevo a por otra misión. Caminando de vuelta por la villa, hacia la torre de la Hokage, notó una presencia que lo dejó clavado en su lugar. No podía ser... ¡Después de tanto tiempo tenía que ser justamente ahora! Gai-sensei abrió la puerta y allí estaban Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru y él... _Naruto. _

…...

Naruto refunfuñó en voz baja, alegre pero cansado, viendo como su sensei no había cambiado nada. Era curioso como las cosas parecían seguir siendo extrañamente las mismas. Sakura seguía teniendo ese mal carácter, seguía siendo igual de plana y tenía la misma frente y el mismo corte de cabello. Lo que no había previsto era que su fuerza parecía haberse multiplicado. Todavía le latía el puñetazo que le había dado en la cabeza hacía horas. Aun así seguía pareciéndole una de las chicas más bonitas de Konoha.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás? —preguntó él a Sakura, cuando ya había salido el sol totalmente y se dirigían a Ichiraku, a comer un plato de ramen.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. —Neji y Shikamaru son ahora jonin. Los demás nos graduamos a chunin 6 meses después de tu partida.

—¡QUÉ! ¿Es que soy el único genin? —preguntó él, nervioso por quedarse atrás—. ¿Y Gaara? ¿Qué pasó con él y sus hermanos?

—Temari y Kankuro son jonins... Gaara, bueno Naruto... Gaara es ahora el Kazekage.

Sakura observó cómo Naruto parecía estar en shock. Suponía que regresar y darse cuenta de que muchas cosas habían cambiado debía ser agotador y Naruto, quien siempre se había sentido inseguro y solo, que ahora fuera el único genin... Debía ser una patada en todo el estómago. Sus pensamientos se fueron irremediablemente a Hinata y su nuevo novio... ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Hinata, la más tímida de todas, echándose su primer novio y encima 5 años mayor que ella... Sakura estaba muerta de envidia. ¿Por qué Hinata parecía tener tanta suerte? Había nacido en un clan prestigioso, poseía el Byakugan, era una de las chicas más guapas de la villa, tenía 4 veces su talla de pecho y, para rematarlo, había cazado al misterioso Turais Black.

Se preguntaba si Naruto notaría la diferencia entre la Hinata que había conocido y la nueva Hinata. Resultó que no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, tan solo pasaron un par de minutos cuando apareció Temari, con el rostro desencajado.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! Tsunade-sama te llama, es urgente, Gaara... —y casi pareció apunto de llorar.

—¿¡Temari-san!? —exclamó ella pero Naruto ya había salido pitando, a Sakura no le dio tiempo de zafarse de Temari, quien le explicó con clara ansiedad que su hermano, el Kazekage, había sido secuestrado, que apareció Naruto con un pergamino de misión.

—¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡La vieja nos ha dado permiso para reclutar un equipo!

Primero se encontraron con el equipo 10 pero ellos ya tenían una misión, luego, con los genin Konohamaru y compañía. De repente, Sakura notó la presencia del equipo 8 y allí, apoyada sobre una verja de madera, estaba posada Hinata, mirando sin expresión a Naruto. Sakura no supo qué debía estar pasando por su cabeza, ¿serían sus antiguos sentimientos? ¿Estaría Hinata todavía prendada de Naruto?

—¿Hi-Hinata? —preguntó conmocionado Naruto, una vez se dio cuenta que el perro enorme era _Akamaru_, que Shino estaba aun más escondido tras su nuevo abrigo y que Hinata, la _tímida_ Hinata, se había librado de su abrigo por un fino chaleco y que su cabello había crecido tanto como el de Ino.

—Hola Naruto, un placer volver a verte —le sonrió ella, y Sakura se sintió algo orgullosa de ver que Hinata mantenía la compostura, fueran cuales fueran sus sentimientos.

—¿Podéis venir con nosotros a Suna? ¡Han secuestrado a Gaara y necesitamos un equipo!

—Lo sentimos Naruto pero nosotros ya tenemos una misión —informó Kiba, que claramente prefería ir a Suna en lugar de ir de misión a otro sitio.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no se lo pedís a Turais? Estaba apunto de ir a la torre de la Hokage hace poco —informó con una radiante sonrisa Hinata y Naruto se la quedó mirando como si no la hubiera visto nunca. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y Sakura se sintió curiosamente _celosa_.

—¿Turais? —el rostro de Naruto era cauteloso y a la vez curioso.

—Vamos Naruto —cogió ella su brazo, tirando de él hacia la torre de la Hokage. No sabía porqué pero no quería quedarse allí un segundo más—. Yo sé quién es Turais Black.

Lo último que vieron al girar la esquina fue la silueta de Shino en las sombras, Kiba sobre Akamaru mirándoles con reproche y a Hinata mirándola como quien había resuelto un puzle. Sakura solo esperaba que Hinata no hubiera detectado sus sentimientos con su maravillosa percepción y empatía. La Hinata de antes quizás hubiera dejado que Sakura amenazara con robarle al novio pero ésta... Los ojos entrecerrados de Hinata fueron suficientes como para que le recorriera un escalofrío la espalda.

—¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto, quien no se había dado cuenta de las miradas entre ambas mujeres.

—Sí, vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la oficina de la Hokage allí les esperaban Neji, Tenten y Lee y, con algo de sorpresa, su maestro con un pie enyesado.

—¿Habéis tenido suerte? —preguntó Tsunade nada más dejarles entrar.

—No, todos tienen una misión —le recriminó Naruto, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

—Bueno, os he encontrado un equipo —señaló al equipo de Gai-sensei y ellos, al menos Tenten, sonrieron. Lee parecía demasiado triste por la herida de Gai y Neji era Neji—. Como Gai no puede ir con su equipo he encontrado otro reemplazo. ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y Sakura y Naruto se giraron a mirar. Allí apareció un hombre, acompañado de Kakashi-sensei, que Naruto se quedó mirando durante varios minutos. Rostro serio y en silencio.

—_Ese hombre... _

—¿Qué pasa?

—_Ten cuidado. _

—¿Una amenaza? —preguntó Naruto, casi preparándose para atacar al hombre que tenía un extraño parecido entre Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

—_No para nosotros. Él será un buen aliado pero ten cuidado de no cagarla. No quiero que me pateen el culo y me enjaulen en un lugar peor a este _—la voz cargada de desden, tanto hacia Naruto como hacia aquel que le enjauló dentro de su estúpida y precaria cárcel habló en su fuero interno.

—Cállate, estúpido zorro.

Naruto, mientras tanto, se relajó pensando en las palabras de su anfitrión. ¿Cómo había Kyubi notado la presencia del ninja? Él ni siquiera podía notarle, solo sabía que estaba allí porque lo tenía delante. ¿Qué clase de poder era ese? Incluso podía percibir a Kakashi, un conocido anbu, como quien sabe que no está solo a pesar de no ver nada. Sin embargo, ese hombre... Si cerrara los ojos hubiera dicho que él no estaba allí. Y las palabras de Kyubi... ¿patearle el culo? No podría ser más explícito. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era ese hombre y qué habilidades tiene como para que un bijuu se sintiera temeroso, sintiera _respeto_? Naruto podría haberlo negado pero las palabras de Kyubi eran claras: ese hombre tenía poder para someterlo. Y Naruto no tenía ni idea de quién era.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nuevo capítulo! Como suponéis ha ganado Hinata así que ahora entre el regreso de Naruto y la relación la historia ya va cobrando algo más de ritmo. Muchos de los personajes cambiarán poco a poco de personalidad, como ya veis, para acomodar el hecho de que Harry está en esta historia. Imagino que si a Hinata le hubieran prestado atención constantemente, de forma positiva y sin motivos secundarios, parte de su timidez hubiera mejorado muchísimo, ¿no?<br>**

**Blackcirce.**


End file.
